Never Say Never
by SamanthaBlackinGryffindor
Summary: Nick and Jeff hate each other since they first met. Unfortunately for them they share the same room and friends... But things are about to change a little.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there!

So this is my first Niff (Jeff/Nick) fic ever...

I hope you'll like it! :)

(I know the title isn't very good but I am really bad with those...)

**(I do not own Glee or any of the characters)**

* * *

><p>"Shut up Duval! You don't know anything about me!" Jeff said angrily.<p>

"Oh, and you know me?" Nick shot back.

"I know that you are just a spoiled kid who whines every time he doesn't get what he wants!"

"Shut up Sterling! My family can have money but that doesn't make me a spoiled kid!"

"Guys please sto-"

"Stay out of this Blaine! This is none of your business!" Nick shouted at Blaine interrupting him.

"Don't talk with him like that!" Jeff shouted too.

"Who are you to tell me that? My mother?" And with that Nick turned around and walked away.

"Come back! I'm not finished yet!" Jeff screamed.

"But I am!" Nick said loud enough just for the other boy hear.

The arguing had been long, Nick was boiling inside with rage. It had begun with simple push on the hallway, and Nick didn't even do it on purpose.

Nick and Jeff couldn't stand each other, it all began on their freshmen year but neither Nick nor Jeff could tell why.

The big problem in all that was that the two boys had to share their dorm room. They tried several times to change rooms with others, but they never succeeded. So the fact that they had to see each other every single day didn't help at all, it was bad enough the fact they shared the same friends so share the same room made it even worse.

Nick stepped inside his shared room and shut (slam) the door behind him. "What an asshole! How does he dare? I am **not **a spoiled kid! If I was I wasn't stuck in this school in the first place..." Nick said angrily walking around the room. _But he sure is hot when he's angry..._ A voice said inside his head. _No! Get a grip Nick! _He corrected himself.

It wasn't the first time the dark haired boy had these kinds of thoughts about the blond, the first time had been on a dream, one of _those _dreams. Images flashed behind Nick's closed eyes and he quickly opened them shaking his head like the move would make the thoughts go away.

Nick tried to push those thoughts aside, but it wasn't as easy as it looked.

He grabbed his sports outfit and changed, folding his uniform and putting it onto the bed. Before he left (already in his sport shorts and t-shirt) he grabbed his iPod and turned the sound to its max.

As soon as Nick stepped the school's grounds he started running, he ran as fast as he could and as long as his lungs and legs allowed him.

This was the best way for Nick to clear his mind. He would run until he was completely exhausted, his mind too busy to think in whatever he didn't want to think.

When Nick felt like his legs and lungs were about to explode he slowed down, and then stopped. Nick leaned against a wall and waited for his breath to come again, the music still loud in his ears.

It took long until Nick could breathe normally again, he was already sweating but he wasn't tired enough.

Nick straightened and started running again. This time a little slower, and his mind singing along with the music he was hearing.

More than one hour passed until he decided it was enough and came back to his room.

* * *

><p>"That boy pisses me off!" Jeff said as he entered the room he shared with Nick. Fortunately he wasn't there, good because Jeff didn't want to see the other boy.<p>

Blaine followed Jeff inside with a sigh. "Come on Jeff. He's not that bad! I think you two would be great friends if you get to know each other."

"Ugh. Never..." Jeff said throwing his bag wherever.

"Never say never...!" Blaine said more happily than he should have.

Jeff snorted, his eyes landed on Nick's bed where his uniform was neatly folded. "At least he's not messy..." He said.

"Yes... You had luck with that. Thad's a mess." Blaine said and Jeff laughed.

Blaine's phone buzzed and Jeff looked up at him to find him smiling like an idiot to the phone. "Let me guess. Kurt?"

"Blaine nodded. "He just got out of his school..." Blaine looked up at Jeff with his puppy eyes, Jeff rolled his own and said.

"You can go. You don't need to stay..."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks Jeff...!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I know I am awesome." Jeff said in a mocking tone.

Blaine rolled his eyes before he left the room. "See you tomorrow Jeff..." Then he stopped before he closed the door. "You should try talking with Nick. Not arguing. Talking."

"Not going to happen." Jeff said before Blaine closed the door.

With nothing better to do Jeff grabbed his bag again to take out his books and started working. But of course after forty five minutes he was tired of studying, so he pulled out a comic magazine and jumped to his bed.

A few minutes passed and the door opened, Jeff looked up. _Big mistake. _He thought to himself. Nick entered the room without a word, his t-shirt was completely wet (as well as Nick's hair) and so it was glued to Nick's skin showing his absolutely perfect abs.

Jeff looked down to his magazine again and bit lightly his lip. Although Jeff wanted to hate Nick with all he had, Nick made it kind of hard when he appeared like that in front of him.

"Wasn't Blaine supposed to be with you?" Nick asked coldly.

"He's with Kurt." Jeff answered the exactly same way.

From the corner of his eye Jeff saw Nick pull out his phone and texting something. _Probably an apology to Blaine... _Jeff thought, but he actually didn't care.

Nick went to the bathroom they shared and closed the door behind him, Jeff heard the water running and a few minutes after Nick was out again, with only a towel around his waist.

_What's wrong with this guy? Doesn't he know the meaning of the word shirt? _Jeff shifted uncomfortably in his bed.

They didn't change more words for the rest of the evening. As usual there was a cold silence between the two boys, but neither of them actually cared.

Nick went to bed early and so did Jeff.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it, leave me a review with your opinion! ;D<p>

Also you can find me on my tumblr - samanthaintumbland .tumblr .com (no spaces)

3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

Look it's another chapter of 'Never Say Never'! :D

I hope you'll like this one...!

**(I do not own Glee or any of the characters...)**

* * *

><p>A flash of light hit Nick's face and he woke up. He opened his eyes slowly to find the curtains of his room slightly open. <em>Ugh, I can't believe he forgot to close that<em>_** again**__! _He thought as he got up, he was about to close the curtains when his eyes landed on the blond boy who was still asleep turned to the window with a smile on his face. _Oh, so you're having a dream, uh? Time to wake up... _

Nick slid the curtains open and threw his pillow to Jeff. "Wake up! It's morning!" He shouted.

Jeff woke up with a gasp and while he was still struggling for air Nick went to the bathroom and locked the door from the inside.

"What's wrong with you?" Nick heard Jeff saying still breathing heavily.

"Next time, close the damn curtain and I won't have to wake you up like that!" Nick said with a smirk on his face. He could almost hear the other boy opening his eyes and looking around the room before getting up.

"No way Duval! Get out of there!" Jeff said throwing his fist against the bathroom's door. "Yesterday you were the first! Today it's** my** turn!"

"I would love to see you try to get in, Sterling!" Nick said his smirk growing on his face.

Jeff tried to open the door, a pointless move since Nick had locked it from the inside, Nick laughed watching the door's knob moving.

Jeff kicked the door frustrated and went to his bed again. "At least hurry up!" Jeff said. "Jackass..." Jeff mumbled after a while.

Nick took as long as it was possible on the bathroom doing everything as slower as he could, even the simple act of brushing his hair Nick made it take two times the time he actually needed.

"Hurry up! I am going to be late!" Jeff shouted frustrated after a few minutes.

Nick couldn't find any more excuses to linger on the bathroom and he too had to dress himself, so he unlocked the door and stepped out. Jeff jumped out of his bed, ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Jesus Duval! You're worse than girl!" Jeff said already inside the little bathroom and turning the water on.

Nick stopped himself of laughing to loud and glanced at his bedside clock, there was no way Jeff would be in time for his first class. Nick quickly changed, picked his bag and left the room.

As he was arriving the classroom where he was about to have his first class of the day he noticed that some students were already waiting outside the classroom to have their class, he quickly spotted Blaine and went to talk with him.

"Blaine! Good morning!" Blaine turned to him and smiled but before he could speak Nick spoke again. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have talked with you like that. You were just trying to help."

"It's alright Nick. I understand. When I'm mad I don't want people to do what I did either..."

Nick smiled and the bell rang, both boys entered the classroom and sat beside each other.

"How's Kurt, by the way?" Nick asked. "Jeff told me you were together yesterday."

"He's fine... Wait." Blaine said glancing up at Nick his eyes shining a bit. "You talked with Jeff?"

Nick knew exactly what Blaine meant, it wasn't the first time he showed that he wanted Nick and Jeff to be friends, and lately he wasn't the only one with that idea in mind. So Nick decided to say. "Yes! Of course! And this morning we talked too! He called me jackass and all! I think we're going to be best friends forever...!" Nick said the most sarcastic way he managed.

Blaine rolled his eyes and the French teacher entered the classroom. She started the lesson.

"I'm not the only one who thinks you two would be great friends..." Blaine said in a low tone to Nick after a while.

"It's never going to happen..." Nick whispered in return.

"Never say never..." Blaine said under his breath, probably for Nick not to hear.

* * *

><p>Jeff heard the door of the room slam close, and rushed out of the bathroom. "Damn. There's no way I'll be in class at time!" He said as he glanced at the clock. He quickly dressed himself up and left the room. As he closed the door behind him the bell rang, he had to run if he wanted to get in class in time. <em>Oh great...<em> He thought and started running through the school's hallways.

He arrived to his class just in time but completely breathless.

"Jeff you alright?" David asked as Jeff sat behind him and Wes.

Jeff nodded trying to catch up his own breath.

The teacher called them to their attention and the lesson began.

The morning classes were passing too fast for Jeff's taste, he was not looking forward the lunch hour, because he would have to sat at the same table as Nick if he wanted to be with friends and after that morning (and after his dream) he didn't even want to look at the dark haired boy's face.

"What's up Jeff?" Jeff heard beside him as we was walking towards the cafeteria for lunch, he turned to see a very cheerful Thad.

"Hey Thad!" Thad approached and put an arm over Jeff's shoulders, Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"I've heard you and Ni-"

"Stop." Jeff interrupted coldly. "I don't know what's up with you people but I am not. And I'll repeat. I am **not** going to try to be Nick's friend."

"Easy Jeff... I was only going to say that I've heard that you and Nick have been fighting even more again. And since we have boxing today I don't want you two to break each other's faces. We don't need your pretty faces messed up before Sectionals..."

Jeff rolled his eyes and opened the cafeteria door letting Thad enter first. "I won't promise anything..." Jeff said.

"Funny..." Thad said while they were picking their food.

"What's funny?" Jeff asked.

"Nick said the exactly same thing."

They walked towards the table where their friends were, Nick wasn't there yet Jeff noticed. "Ugh, stop talking about him!" Jeff said as he sat. "He's just a little son of a..." Nick sat on the table. "Goats! They are so cute!"

Thad laughed, and Nick glanced at Jeff with an eyebrow raised. Nick shrugged and resumed his discussing with Blaine about whether using the amount of gel Blaine used was healthy or not.

Jeff sighed in relieve, he really didn't want to pick a fight at the moment, there were too many people there.

"So what you think Jeff?" Blaine asked. "Do you think is healthy?" Jeff knew that Blaine was expecting him to support Nick.

"Well I don't see the problem of using that much gel..." Jeff said sipping his coke. Wes frowned and David elbowed him. "What I think is unhealthy is the amount of time Nick spend in the bathroom every morning. Or the way he woke me up today." Jeff couldn't help himself. He gave a fake smile to Nick.

"Maybe if you didn't leave the damn curtains open every night I wouldn't have to wake you up." Nick replied with a fake smile on his face too.

"Oh... Little Nicky is too sensitive with the light..." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Shut up Sterling, and grow up."

Everyone at the table was avoiding Nick and Jeff's faces, Thad was staring at the table, Wes and David were looking to each other and Blaine was looking aside.

"I always heard the 'shut up' thing was used by those who didn't know what to say more..." Jeff continued.

"Funny because yesterday you said for me to shut up, didn't you?"

"Shut up Duval!" Jeff's expression turned grave.

Nick raised his eyebrows and a smirk grew on his face. Jeff's argument had turned against him. "I'm going now." Nick said as he got up.

"Will we see you at boxing?" Thad asked.

"Sure you will..." Nick said under his breath and left.

The silent fell between the boys until David turned to Jeff. "You really think that's" He pointed to Blaine's hair. "Is healthy?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"No, not really..." Jeff said calmly.

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes.

Jeff couldn't wait for that afternoon.

* * *

><p>So what you think of it? Review it? Please?<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading! ;)

Also you can follow me on tumblr - samanthaintumbland

:3

(I think I should say that I don't usually upload chapters so close to each other I usually take longer...)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

So here's the 3rd Chapter... I hope you'll like it!

(Just don't hate me.)

**(I do not own Glee or any of the characters you recognise)**

* * *

><p>Jeff was already working out when the other boys stepped inside the gym. He looked up to see Blaine, Thad, Wes, David and Nick in their sports outfits. Nick was with his shorter shorts, Jeff noticed, he bit his lip and turned to the punch bag again, punching it harder than he was before.<p>

"Couldn't you have waited?" Thad asked.

"No, not really..." Jeff answered a little breathless. "After today I really needed this..." Jeff punched the bag one more time and grabbed it, so it would stop swinging. "What are we doing today?" He asked.

"We, me and Wes, were thinking about face to face fights..." David started. "But I think it's not a very good idea." Wes nodded.

"Yeah I think we should stick with the regular work out." Blaine said.

"That's stupid." Nick spoke for the first time throwing his bag onto the bench. "Sterling!" He called out. "We start."

"With pleasure..." Jeff said picking up his gloves.

It didn't go unnoticed to Jeff and Nick the glares their friends changed between them, Jeff shrugged and walked towards the square where the face to face fights were used to be. Nick pretended he hadn't seen it, and took his t-shirt off like he always did.

Jeff lingered on the other boy's abs before he took his own shirt off and put the gloves on.

"Guys, I seriously think this isn't a good idea..." Blaine said.

"Why? Weren't you the person who said we should get along?" Nick asked putting too his gloves on. "Well, now you'll have a perfect Nick/Jeff time." He said with a sarcastic smirk appearing on his face.

"You know perfectly I wasn't speaking of you breaking each other's faces!" Blaine said widening his eyes a little.

"Come on Blaine..." Jeff decided to say. "I am not going to break his face, maybe I'll leave a bruise or something..." Jeff said.

Nick bit his lip and laughed sarcastically, and then he said. "Let's see about that. Thad, will you be the referee?"

Thad looked at David who nodded lightly before he answered. "Yes sure."

Blaine sighed. David and Wes grabbed a jump rope each and Wes threw one to Blaine who caught it easily. The three of them started to jump while Jeff and Nick went to their places and started the fight before Thad had said to.

Jeff tried to punch Nick but Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and punched him on the stomach. Jeff gasped but kept his composure ignoring the pain.

"Nick, be careful please." Thad said firmly.

"Fuck the police." Nick said under his breath and tried to hit Jeff again.

Jeff blocked Nick's move and kicked him on his stomach near where his liver would be. He grinned as Nick's face showed he was in clear pain. "Pain Duval?" He asked still grinning.

"In your dreams Sterling!" Nick hissed.

"Only the best ones!" Jeff replied and tried to punch Nick. Nick defended the punch with his forearms.

Jeff felt his hair glued to his head because of the sweat, he shook his head quick but strongly. As he looked again to Nick he noticed the other boy had distracted himself with something and so he stretched his arm to reach Nick's face and succeeded. Jeff punched Nick right in his bottom lip.

"Ok. Stop!" Thad demanded. "Nick you alright?"

Nick nodded and walked towards a small bucket they had in the gym and spit to it. Jeff saw a bit of blood mixed with Nick's saliva and smirked.

Nick came back and Jeff could almost see the fire in the dark haired boy's eyes. "You are so doomed Sterling." Nick said. His lips were bleeding and by Nick's tone Jeff understood he was completely pissed off.

"Bring it on Duval." Jeff challenged.

The match continued and after a while without any of them attacking, Nick caught Jeff unprotected by punching him in his eye. Jeff almost fell back but he managed to keep his balance.

"How does it feel?" Nick asked his lip still bleeding. Jeff could tell by his tone that Nick was completely mad.

"I've been through worse..." Jeff answered, he was positively sure that on the following day he would have a bruise on his eye, he could barely open it

They were going to restart the match again when David placed between them. "Enough." He said firmly.

"Not enough for me." Nick said.

"Same." Jeff said.

"But **I **say it's enough. Nick put your gloves down. Jeff, go put some ice on your eye." Neither of the boys moved. "Now!"

Nick growled, picked up his t-shirt from the floor, grabbed his bag and left the gym mumbling curses under his breath.

"What an asshole." Jeff said before he went to pick some ice and sat on the gym's bench.

* * *

><p>Nick was boiling inside. He was completely furious, not with the fact that Jeff had punched him, but with the fact he had distracted himself <strong>with<strong> Jeff and got punched because of that.

What was wrong with him? It was Jeff! The boy he hated so much! Why was his mind playing these tricks on him? Nick's thoughts were cut by someone.

"Hey you!"

Nick turned to see a ginger girl with a big smile across her face. "Charlie?"

"I guess that's me!" She said in her usual mocking tone.

Nick was very puzzled at the moment. All Nick's anger disappeared to be replaced by confusion. "What? What are you doing here? Wes told me you were in Paris!"

"Oh, and I was. I'm back for a couple of weeks, and then back to London." She answered smiling. She looked at Nick from his feet to his head and raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason for you to be shirtless?" She asked.

"What?" Nick asked before he looked at himself. "Right..." He put the bag on the floor and dressed his t-shirt up again.

She looked at him closer. "And why is your lip swollen? And bleeding?"

Nick rolled his eyes and cleaned the blood of his lip with the back of his hand. He glanced up and saw a very good looking boy a few feet behind Charlie. He raised an eyebrow. "Charlie?" He looked at her. "Tell me you are not here to break up with..."

"No!" She interrupted Nick. "Of course not!" She looked back at the boy and made a gesture for him to come closer. The boy gave a few steps forward smiling. "This is Pierre. A friend of mine. He's coming to London with me."

Pierre reached for Nick's hand and Nick shook hands with the boy. "And your name?" Pierre asked with his French accent.

"Nick. Nick Duval." Nick answered. Then he turned to Charlie. "I suppose you want to see Wes? He's on the gym." Nick said pointing back.

The girl didn't need to ask where exactly the gym was since Wes appeared from nowhere. "Charlotte? Is it really you?" Wes asked before he hugged the girl tightly.

The couple kissed and suddenly Nick felt awkward, he gave a few steps aside to give them more privacy.

"Can I ask something?" Pierre asked as Nick was ready to go back to his room.

_You already did..._ Nick thought, but instead he said. "Sure..."

"Are you gay? Or bisexual?"

"I beg your pardon?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

Pierre rolled his eyes. "You didn't look twice at Charlie..."

"Because she is the girlfriend of my friend..." Nick said with a 'this-is-obvious' tone and his eyebrow still raised. "But yes. I am gay."

Pierre's smile grew wider. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

This question caught Nick totally unprepared. "No-nothing..." He stuttered.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at seven. I've heard Lima has a good restaurant called 'Breadsticks' or something." And before Nick could say anything else Pierre turned around and walked away.

"What the hell just happened?" Nick mumbled still stunned.

"Here." Charlie put something in his hand. "It's his number." Nick turned to face the girl. Charlie had a huge smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>So... If you don't hate me too much, maybe leave a review?<p>

Thanks for reading, anyway! :D

Also if you want you can follow me on tumblr (samanthaintumbland) and if you have any questions, probably the best way is through my tumblr too. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

So here's another chapter!

I hope you'll like this one!

This is also the longest one until now...

ENJOY! :D

(And once again try not to hate me after this)

**(I do not own Glee or any of the characters you recognise)**

* * *

><p>Jeff woke up early on Friday's morning. He tried to open his eyes but his right eye didn't open more than a couple of millimetres, and it hurt. It hurt a lot.<p>

_I hate Duval more than ever..._ He thought and sat up, only to feel a pain on his stomach he lifted his pyjamas' shirt a little to find a big purple bruise on his abs. _Ugh..._

He slowly got up, his body hurting like hell. Jeff whimpered as he straightened up.

He looked at the other boy. Nick was sleeping, his lip was still a bit swollen and it had a thin cut on it. Jeff smirked. _But I would be lying if I said he's not cute... I mean... He's not bad and... Shut up Jeff. Just shut the hell up. _Jeff walked towards the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, hoping that it would wake up Nick. He heard a gasp on the other side of the door and a growl. He smirked again.

Jeff glanced up at the mirror. "Oh no..." He said. He had a bruise on his eye, a very similar one to the one he had on his abs.

"What Jeff? Don't like what you see?" He heard Nick saying sarcastically.

"Shut up! Like you're any better!" Jeff shot back. He heard Nick whine and opened the door, Nick straightened up as he saw Jeff and tried to cover the fact that he was in pain. Jeff smirked. "Problems?"

"No..." Nick mumbled. He walked around the bed and took his shirt off.

Jeff threw his head back slightly and laughed. "You are so full of crap." He said.

"Since that comes from you, I'll take that as a complement." Nick gave Jeff a fake smile.

"Come on dude. You must have a serious disease if you can't feel that!" Jeff pointed at Nick.

Nick looked down at the big bruise he had on his abs, it almost had Jeff's foot shape. "Look who is talking, purple eye." Nick said in defence.

Jeff tried to roll his eyes, but it hurt so he just got inside the bathroom again and locked the door. Jeff would have to be more than an hour on the bathroom if he wanted to make Nick arrive late to his classes, so he decided to keep that revenge for another day. Jeff should have been on the bathroom no more than twenty minutes, but of course when he left Nick had to make his comment.

"And you even say that I take long? Seriously what were you doing? Writing a novel?" Nick asked sarcastically and stepped inside the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Jeff quickly dressed up and left the room.

Fortunately in that morning he wouldn't have any class with Nick. The morning classes passed faster than Jeff was expecting and when he went to sat at the lunch table Nick wasn't there yet.

"Hey Jeff!" Thad said. "You look..."

"No jokes please." Jeff said dryly.

"We warned that it wasn't a good idea." Blaine said. "Where's Nick anyway?" He asked looking around.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining." Jeff said sipping his coke.

Wes rolled his eyes. "He's on the library doing his homework."

"Why?" Thad asked puzzled. "It's Friday... He'll have the weekend."

"He wants to have his weekend free, or whatever..." David answered.

"But he has tonight to do his homework..." Jeff said narrowing his eyes, like it was an obvious thing.

David shrugged and Wes spoke again. "He's going on a date tonight."

Everyone on the table turned their heads to Wes. "What?" Jeff asked trying not to laugh. He failed and laughed a little. "Poor guy!"

"He seemed very interested in him actually." Wes said.

"Why?" Jeff asked trying to sound casual, but inside he was feeling something he wasn't used to, he couldn't tell exactly what it was.

Blaine noticed and raised an eyebrow at Jeff. "Problems Jeff?"

Jeff blinked. "What? No! Why should I have problems with that? Nick can date whoever he wants. I don't care. He could even date Daniel Radcliffe or Tom Felton. I wouldn't care anyway." Only after he spoke, Jeff understood that he had spoken too much. He should have shut up sooner.

"Am I detecting jealously Jeff?" Thad asked not believing what he had just heard.

"What? No!" Jeff replied too fast.

"You like Nick..." Blaine said slowly a smile appearing on his face. "Don't you...?"

"No!" Jeff said. "I hate Nick! I can't stand him! I do **not** like him! He's always bugging me!"

"But you like it." Blaine said. "You like when he stands up against you. You like when he drives you nuts. I bet you even liked that." Blaine said pointing to Jeff's face.

"What? Are you kidding? This hurts like hell!" Was everything Jeff was capable of saying.

"So you don't deny the rest?" Thad asked smirking.

"Of course I deny it! I mean, there's nothing to deny!" Jeff blushed. "You are all crazy! I do not like Nick!" He got up and grabbed his bag. "First you guys want us to get along, and now you think I like him? You have been watching too many Disney movies!" Jeff said angrily before he walked away. As he was leaving the cafeteria Jeff noticed many of the students were staring at him and occasionally whispering to each other. "What? You never saw a purple eye? Take a picture it will last longer!" Jeff said angrily before slamming the cafeteria's door behind him.

Jeff walked towards his room. He couldn't tell if the anger inside him was because of what his friends had just said or if it was because they might be right. _No. You are Jeff freaking Sterling, the guy who hates Nick Duval. Anything more than that. _Jeff thought not allowing himself thinking in Nick anymore.

* * *

><p>Nick was almost finished with his homework when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it, he had a new text.<p>

'_Hey gorgeous! Charlie gave me your number. Still up for today's date? –P.'_

Nick raised an eyebrow at the phone. _Gorgeous? _He asked to himself. He typed a text back. _'I kind of don't remember agreeing with that... But yeah sure... –N.'_

Nick resumed the last answer of his French homework and closed the books. His phone buzzed again.

'_Awesome! Where should we meet? –P.' _Nick could almost see the smirk on Pierre's face.

'_We could meet at Breadsticks? –N.'_

'_You offend me Nick. I said I would pick you up, like a true gentleman. So let me reformulate: Where should we meet AT Dalton? –P.'_

Nick rolled his eyes. _'Just text me whenever you arrive and I'll meet you there. At seven right?'_

'_Right. See you at Seven! –P.'_

Nick gathered his stuff and left the library walking towards his next and last class of the day.

Wes and Blaine were already waiting for the bell to ring, they were talking with small smiles on their faces. As soon as Nick approached Blaine glanced at him and made a small gesture to Wes so he would shut up.

Nick pretended he didn't notice. "Hey guys!" He said almost cheerful.

"Hey Nick. So, did you do all your homework?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I will finally rest on this weekend..." Nick said smiling.

"Have you seen Jeff?" Wes asked.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "No... Why you ask _me_?"

"Just wondering..." Wes said.

Nick was about to speak again but the bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom and quickly started the lesson.

The Maths lesson passed really slowly for Nick, he was kind of curious to see how his 'date' would go that night, although he couldn't see himself with a guy like Pierre. Yes, Pierre was terribly good looking and for what Nick had seen so far Pierre was a nice guy. But he was too flirty for Nick's taste and Nick who had never believed in such things as types was now starting to believe that Pierre wasn't exactly his _type_.

As he was leaving the classroom Blaine called him. "Nick!" He turned. "So you're going on a date tonight?" Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Apparently."

"Who's the guy? Is he from Dalton?"

"No." Nick said shortly and both boys started walking towards Nick's room.

"So who's he?" Blaine said trying to meet Nick's eyes.

"Charlie's friend." Nick said not taking his eyes off the way.

"Do I know him?" Nick didn't need to look at Blaine to know he was still smirking.

"Probably not."

"Alright then. I hope you'll have a good time." Blaine said before he started to walk away towards his own room.

"Bye!" Nick said before he stepped inside his room.

Jeff was laid on his bed reading one of his comic magazines, how he could read with his eye like that was a surprise to Nick. Nick ignored him like he used to and went to the bathroom for a shower.

Nick stayed under the spray of hot water for a while not thinking about anything in particular.

As Nick stepped out of the bathroom, with only a towel around his waist, he was surprised by Jeff's question. "So you're going on a date, uh?"

"And would you care?" Nick said trying to decide what to wear.

"I don't. I was trying to understand why anyone would ask you out in the first place." Jeff said not taking his eyes of his magazine and trying to sound casual, but there was something in his voice that wasn't exactly what Nick was used to hear.

"I don't know either, you'll have to ask him." Nick said picking just a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt.

Nick started to dress himself. Jeff shifted weirdly on his bed, Nick ignored.

After finished dressing and styling his hair Nick sat in front of his laptop and started lurking on the internet until, some hours after, his phone buzzed.

'_I'm at Dalton, are you ready? –P.' _

'_Yes, meet you on the parking lot? –N.' _Nick typed back, getting up and grabbing his jacket.

'_Ok, don't make me wait long ;) –P.'_

Nick rolled his eyes and left the room.

Pierre was with a pair of skinny jeans and a pale blue shirt, Nick had to admit the other boy was really cute.

"Hello!" Pierre said cheerfully and opened the car's door for Nick gesturing for to get inside.

"Hello." Nick answered entering the car. Pierre quickly made his way to the driver's seat. "So, how are you?" Nick asked before the silence could get awkward.

"I'm fine. The weather here is a little weird for me, but could be worse." Pierre said casually. "How was school?" He asked smirking.

"Seriously? You're seriously asking me how _school _was?" Nick said sarcastically.

Pierre laughed. "You're right, it was lame."

The two boys continued to talk. They arrived to the restaurant and luckily it wasn't full so they sat and ordered their food.

"So... Let me guess..." Pierre said after the waitress had left putting his menu aside and staring at Nick's face with his eyes slightly narrowed. "You sing. You're part of a glee club..."

"What are you doing?" Nick interrupted puzzled.

Pierre laughed softly. "I am medium, my speciality is guessing people's lives." Pierre said. Nick widened his eyes a little but then when the other boy started to laugh he understood.

"Charlie told you, didn't she?"

"Yes..." Pierre answered still laughing. "You should have seen your face...!"

"I think that's pretty much impossible since I don't carry a mirror..." Nick said rolling his eyes.

The rest of the dinner went without anymore weirdness. Pierre was a funny guy and Nick found himself laughing with his jokes even the stupidest ones.

"It's surprising that you don't have a boyfriend." Pierre said as they were finishing their disserts.

"What?" Nick glanced up at Pierre. "Why you say that?"

"Well, you are out of the closet, you're funny, and I'll to admit you're pretty cute." Pierre said smiling.

Nick felt his face a little hot. "Um... Thank you. I... Uh..."

Pierre laughed softly. "No need to get embarrassed Nick."

Nick's face became even hotter. After a while Pierre called the waitress again and asked for the bill. He didn't let Nick pay the bill, claiming that he had invited Nick and not otherwise. Nick pouted but didn't force it, not wanting to offend the other boy or something.

As they were back to Dalton Pierre accompanied Nick until they arrived to his room's hallway. "So, I guess I am going now..." Nick said.

"Yes. I hope you liked it as much as I did." Pierre said smiling.

Nick smiled too. "Yes, I did."

"What are you doing this weekend?" Pierre asked.

"I am almost afraid of saying nothing." Nick said in a mocking tone. Pierre laughed.

"Fair enough. I'll text you?"

"Sure."

Pierre glanced up and raised an eyebrow, and then he made a face like he had just figured something out.

"What?" Nick asked, he was about to turn around to see whatever the other boys was seeing but Pierre leaned forward without an warning and kissed Nick.

Pierre's lips felt warm on Nick's, but it wasn't the kind of feeling Nick was waiting it to be. Pierre broke from the kiss smiling and looked at Nick. "Unexpected..." Nick mumbled.

Pierre laughed softly and turned around. "See you tomorrow Nick!"

"See you tomorrow..." Nick mumbled again.

* * *

><p>So what you think? Reviews are always welcome ;)<p>

If you want you can follow me on Tumblr - samanthaintumbland

Also I would like to thank for everyone who has been reading my fic and a especial thanks for those who reviewed it!

Thank you! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!

Here's the 5th Chapter of my little fic...

I hope you'll enjoy! :)

**(I do not own Glee or any of the characters you recognise)**

* * *

><p>Nick remained frozen in his spot, even after Pierre had left his sight. Why did he kiss him? Nick had no idea. But more important, to what was Pierre looking at before he had kissed him?<p>

Somewhere in the hallway a door was slammed, that brought Nick down to earth again, and he walked towards his room.

"Wow." Nick said in a low tone as he stepped inside his room.

Jeff's books were all across the floor, therefore the shelves were empty, the lights of the room were off, only the light of the moon was lightening it, and Jeff was nowhere to be seen.

It didn't take long until Nick realised that it must had been Jeff who had slammed the door. Nick shrugged in the dark, he really didn't care. His body felt really tired so Nick threw his jacket to a chair and laid on his bed falling into a deep sleep.

Nick woke up early in the morning with the sun light on his face, he yawned and looked around, the room was still a mess, Jeff wasn't there yet and he was still with the same clothes of the previous night. He got up lazily and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

As he was leaving the bathroom his phone buzzed. Nick didn't need to look at it to know who was, he glanced at the clock it was too early so he decided Pierre could wait a little more.

Jeff entered the room a few minutes after when Nick was already dressed up. Jeff had his eyes red, Nick noticed, probably from lack of sleep and his expression was weird, Nick had never seen the other boy like that.

"Are you alright?" Nick felt the obligation to ask.

"Yes." Jeff mumbled not looking at Nick and started to pick up the books.

Although Nick didn't like Jeff, he was sort of worried with the blond. Jeff was a mess and it seemed like he just wanted to cry his eyes out. Nick thought for a minute. Should he help him pick up the books but remain quiet? Should he try to speak with him? Maybe the best option was calling Blaine or any of Jeff's friends.

Before Nick realised he was already picking up Jeff's books from the floor.

"Thank you." Jeff mumbled.

"This doesn't change anything." Nick said. "I don't know what's going on, I don't know what happened yesterday, but I don't want to." He said coldly.

"I didn't say I wanted things to change." Jeff said under his breath, probably for Nick not to hear.

As soon as all the books were on the shelves again, Nick crossed the room grabbed his phone and laid on his bed again.

'_Are you up? –P.'_

'_No, I'm sleeping. Shh… –N.' _Nick typed back.

Nick felt Jeff's eyes on him, but he didn't turn to face the other boy. A few seconds after he had sent the text his phone buzzed again.

'_Oh, I'm sorry Sleeping Beauty. I didn't mean to disturb your sleep. –P.'_ Nick laughed softly, and his phone buzzed again. _'So, what are you doing today? –P.' _

Nick didn't type the answer right back. He thought for a minute if he really wanted to be with Pierre that day or not. When he finally decided he typed the answer. _'Nothing especial, going to rest I guess? –N.'_

The reply came faster than Nick expected. _'You guessed wrong.' _Nick rolled his eyes although he was already waiting for that kind of answer. _'Charlie and Wes are going to spend the day together and she is making me come along, you are coming with me. –P.'_

'_Who said I wanted? –N.' _

'_Me. –P.' _

'_Fair enough… Where and when? –N.' _Nick got up, grabbed his jacket and left the room.

As he left the room he almost shocked with Wes. "Nick!" Wes said. "Good I found you."

"Let me guess you are going to spend the day with Charlie and you want me to come along, because you think Pierre didn't ask me already." Nick said sarcastically.

"How dare you!" Wes started with a fake offended tone. "How dare you thi-... No you're totally right. I was going to do it." He finished with a neutral tone and a smirk on his face.

The phone in Nick's hand buzzed again, he opened the text he had just received. _'Charlie says Wes is going to meet you and you guys will meet us wherever... –P.' _

'_I'm already with him... See you in a bit. –N.' _Nick typed quickly. "Let's go?" He asked glancing up at Wes.

"Yes... Nick? Is Jeff inside?" Wes hesitated before asking.

"Yes."

"Ok, I need to speak with him. Meet me in the parking lot in fifteen minutes." Wes said and entered the room without knocking.

* * *

><p>Jeff was laid in his bed staring at the sealing when Wes stepped in. Jeff didn't even turn his head.<p>

"Jeff? Are you alright? You missed yesterday's afternoon classes." Wes said with a concerned tone.

"My freaking eye hurts." Jeff mumbled emotionless.

"Are you sure is just that?" Wes said seating in Jeff's bed.

"Come on Wes, cut the crap. I know why you're here." Jeff said.

"So you like him after all...?" Wes asked. Jeff didn't need to look at Wes to know he was smirking.

"I don't know." Jeff said simply.

"You don't know?" Wes raised an eyebrow.

"It's freaking confusing!" Jeff said letting part of his emotions go free. "I hate him!"

"I thought..."

"I hate him for everything he did to me so far." Jeff interrupted. "And I hate him even more for what he is doing to me." Jeff turned to his side giving his back to Wes. "And I hate you guys for making me realise... things." Jeff pouted.

Wes laughed. "Was that why you missed classes yesterday?"

"I was too busy having the worst epiphany ever while I was throwing all my books to the floor." Wes looked around puzzled. "Nick helped me picking them up." Jeff explained.

"He did?" Wes asked puzzled. Jeff shrugged. Wes put a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "I have to go, Nick's waiting for me. Will you be alright?"

Jeff nodded. "I am not a kid, I'll be fine." Then he turned to Wes with one eyebrow raised. "Wait. Nick? Weren't you supposed to spend the day with Charlie?"

Wes realised that _maybe _he had said too much. Jeff didn't need any words he just curled in ball. "Go." He said firmly.

"Jeff..."

"Go!"

As Wes left the room Jeff started mumbling to himself. "Why would I care? Nick can spend the day with whoever he wants. He can kiss whoever he wants. He can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants. I don't care." But Jeff knew it wasn't true, and that made him even more confused than he already was. How could he change his mind so quickly about someone?

Of course, he had had several dreams with the dark haired boy, but it wasn't his fault. Nick was the one who shouldn't walk around the room shirtless, right? Or flip his hips like... _Stop Jeff! Stop! You can't like him! You just can't! _

Jeff got up and headed to the bathroom, he looked at himself for a minute. His eye was still a bit purple but it didn't hurt as much as the previous day and he could open it already. "You are a stupid excuse for a boy Sterling." He said to himself. "Duval? Really?"

Jeff undressed himself and stepped inside the shower turning the water on, hoping that the hot spray of water would help him clear his mind. _It's going to be two longs weeks..._

* * *

><p>So what you think about this one? Review it? Please?<p>

I wanted to thank to everybody who has been reading my fic and a especial thanks for those who review it:

theonewiththelongbrownhair

brbjustfangirling

fearofpainteddevils

RebelInNeedOfACause

E. (anonymous)

Thank you! -heart-

(Also I wanted to say that I don't know if I'll be able to publish a chapter everyday now that the school work is piling up, I'm sorry**)**

**My tumblr: **samanthaintumbland .tumblr .com (no spaces)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!

So here I am with another chapter :)

Enjoy!

**(As usual I do not own Glee or any of the characters you recognise...!)**

* * *

><p>A few days passed. Jeff was starting to accept what was happening to him, although he was still a bit confused.<p>

Between the lack of sleep, all the school work he had and the meals Jeff had been skipping, Jeff was exhausted. He seemed like a zombie walking around Dalton's hallways.

He had been avoiding his friends not only because he knew he would snap at them but also because he just didn't want to be with them.

But who could blame him? Nick was always with them, and not just Nick, Pierre too. Jeff had never thought it would be possible to hate someone more than he had hated Nick, but then he met Pierre. Actually, he hadn't quite met Pierre, but he had seen enough.

Every time Jeff had the same class as Nick he knew that if he left the classroom after Nick he would have to face Pierre and Nick kissing. Pierre was a total limpet.

Jeff couldn't wait for the day he would go away. He was so sick of watching him kissing Nick, he was so sick of watching Pierre look at Nick with those eyes of him, he was so sick of hearing Nick laugh with Pierre's texts and most of all he was sick of Pierre.

At lunch hour on Wednesday Jeff went to the cafeteria just to grab something to eat and go, but when he was leaving Thad caught him.

"Hey Jeff!" He said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Hey Thad." Jeff said emotionless.

"Finally I see you around here!" Thad said.

"I was kind of hungry..." Jeff said in the same tone.

"Your eye looks better." Thad said, but he looked concerned.

"It is better... It doesn't hurt anymore."

"You're going to seat with us right?" Thad pointed to the table where their friends were.

"I don't know." Jeff bit lightly his lip. "I... I really don't want to see Nick."

"So it's true uh?" Thad said looking at Jeff's eyes that were avoiding his.

"Still figuring it out..." Jeff mumbled.

Before he knew Jeff was sat at the table with his friends, fortunately neither Pierre nor Nick was there yet.

"Jeff, are you alright?" Blaine asked his tone filled with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Jeff said weakly.

"You don't sound fine..." David said. Wes glanced at David and said something under his breath to him, David nodded and said nothing more.

"I'm fine." Jeff said taking power over his own voice. He really didn't want to talk about himself. If he could say that he was himself, because lately the Jeff he knew seemed to be gone. Jeff turned to Wes. "How's Charlie?" He asked hoping that it would make the other boys forget about him.

"She's fine." Wes smiled. "She's with her father. They only have these two weeks to be together then she has to come back to her mother in London."

Jeff nodded and sipped his coke.

A few seconds after Nick sat in front of him and Pierre beside Nick. Jeff lowered his eyes not wanting to look at them.

"I believe we haven't met...?" Jeff heard someone say, and by the accent he conclude it was Pierre.

"I don't think I had that _pleasure_..." Jeff said in a low tone glancing up at Pierre.

The French boy reached for Jeff's hand. "I am Pierre." He said.

_I know who you are your little piece of crap. _Jeff thought to himself shaking Pierre's hand. "I'm Jeff." Jeff said coldly.

Nick looked puzzled through the corner of his eyes at Pierre. Pierre was with a huge (fake) smile on his face, and his eyes tell more than he was saying.

Jeff could almost hear the French's thoughts. _He's mine. _

* * *

><p>Nick was terribly puzzled. Why was Pierre acting nice with Jeff? He knew what Nick thought of him.<p>

Jeff got up and mumbled something before he left. Wes sighed looking down at his plate. "I'll be right back." He said and followed Jeff with a concern look, Thad got up too and followed Wes but Thad looked a little bit angry instead.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" David asked.

Blaine was staring at the table, his eyes widened before he got up. "I... I... I'll be back." Blaine walked towards the cafeteria's door and disappeared too.

"I don't know..." Nick said after a while. "But I guess I don't want to know."

Pierre smirked and sipped his drink.

After a while David excused himself out of the table and left too. "What's wrong with these people?" Nick asked not really waiting for an answer.

"They are your friends. You tell me." Pierre said.

Nick rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath. He was about to have a discussion with Pierre that he really wasn't looking forward to, but it had been the first time in that day that they were actually alone. "Pierre?" He asked and the other boy glanced at him. "This… Between us. What is this?"

"This what?" Pierre asked.

"You know. You wait for me all the time, you kiss me all the time..."

"I thought you were ok with it." Pierre said raising an eyebrow.

"I... I am. But I need to know what this is." Nick said. Nick had been thinking in this subject for while, he actually didn't feel anything special for Pierre, but it felt nice to have him around.

Pierre shrugged. "I don't know... Besides I am returning to London in a week, and a half, so..." Pierre left the sentence unfinished. Nick knew what Pierre meant.

Nick nodded softly and got up. "I'm going to class now. And then I'll have the Warblers meeting, so see you tomorrow."

Pierre sighed but let the other boy go with no more words.

Nick spent the rest of the afternoon thinking seriously in his relationship with Pierre, if there was any in the first place. He just couldn't feel the same way Pierre was showing he felt for him, but at the same time he liked to be with boy, he felt _nice_.

The Warblers meeting was nothing special, they were supposed to choose the songs for Sectionals, but that was more a job for Blaine.

As they were leaving the Warblers Hall it started to rain, Nick sighed. He would have to go under the rain if he wanted to get to his room.

Nick started running as fast as he could but when he was indoors again his hair was dripping water and his blazer was completely wet. As Nick arrived to the room first, he went to the bathroom straight away. He took a hot shower and then when he was leaving the shower he heard Jeff stepping in the room coughing and sneezing.

Nick got out of the bathroom and Jeff rushed in. He heard the other boy undressing himself and turning the water on. Nick dressed himself and by the time Jeff was out of the bathroom Nick was already laid down.

Jeff lay too on his bed and started coughing again.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Leave a review if you feel like it! ;)<p>

Thanks so much for reading, and thanks so much for those who review it! You guys make me smile like a total idiot!

(Also I promise the 'real' Niff will start soon!)

Also my Tumblr if anyone's interested: samanthaintumbland

-heart-


	7. Chapter 7

Here people have another chapter! :D

I hope you'll like this one! :3

**(I do not own Glee or the characters you recognise)**

* * *

><p>Jeff fell asleep with difficulty, he was breathing heavily and was coughing and sneezing a lot. He wrapped himself with his covers trying to warm himself, he was freezing.<p>

A few hours after Jeff had fall asleep he woke up coughing. He tried to seat up but his head spun, so he laid down again still coughing. His lungs were burning and Jeff could barely breathe, his body felt tired. He closed his eyes trying to fall asleep again.

Jeff felt a cold hand on his forehead and opened his eyes. Nick had turned the lights on and was standing in front of him looking... _Concerned? _Jeff asked himself.

"You're burning." Nick mumbled before he took his sweater off hand gave it to Jeff. "Dress it up." He said coldly.

"I'm not cold." Jeff murmured his voice rough, he buried his face on his pillows.

"I didn't ask if you were cold Sterling. I said: Dress it up." Nick said firmly.

Jeff growled but put the sweater on. It was still warm and it smelled nice. When Jeff looked at Nick he was with a pair of jeans and a jacket, Jeff raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything Nick opened the room's door and then walked towards Jeff's bed and lifted him.

"Hey! What the hell!" Jeff nearly shouted, his voice still rough.

"Shut up." Nick said. "Don't wake up the others." He said as they left the room, he closed the door behind him with his foot and started walking with Jeff still in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked struggling for freedom.

"Stop moving Sterling!" Nick hissed. "You've been coughing all damn night! You're burning with fever. So, I am taking you to the nurse." Nick said not looking at Jeff.

Jeff pouted and sneezed to his hands. "I don't need your help." He mumbled. Nick rolled his eyes but said nothing. "Why are you doing this?" Jeff asked after a while. This question caught Nick unprotected.

"I... I didn't want you to... I mean... I didn't want to get whatever you have..." Nick said with a weird look on his face.

That didn't make any sense for Jeff. If nick didn't want to get whatever Jeff had why was he _carry_ him? Why didn't he just leave him in the room?

They arrived to the nurse office, Nick put Jeff on one of the beds, avoiding looking at Jeff. "I am going to wake up Mrs. Humphrey." Nick said and left Jeff's sight. Jeff coughed harshly and then Nick and Mrs. Humphrey appeared.

"Take your shirt off, darling." She said softly.

"What?" Jeff asked.

Mrs. Humphrey smiled softly. "Come on, shirt off..." She said.

Jeff sighed and sneezed before he took the sweater and the shirt he had underneath it off. Nick turned around and pretended to be reading an old poster about the H1N1 flu. The nurse made Jeff lean forward. He noticed that Nick was twitching his fingers nervously.

The nurse made Jeff straight up again and through the corner of his eyes Jeff saw that Nick was with a weird look on his face. _What's wrong with him? _Jeff thought before the nurse said for him to dress again.

Mrs. Humphrey went to the medicine cabinet and brought two different kinds of pills. "Take these." She said. "You're going to feel a little sleepy with this one." She pointed to the smaller pill on her hand. "But it's normal. It's for you to sleep."

"I don't need pills to sleep..." Jeff mumbled.

"With that cough? Yes you do." She said and handed the pills and a glass of water to Jeff.

Jeff took them and faster than he thought he started to feel his head heavier and his eyes were shutting close.

The nurse said something to Nick but Jeff didn't understand it, Nick replied in a low tone, (or was Jeff falling asleep?) and Jeff's eyes shut close.

Jeff's senses started to come at him slowly. He opened his eyes to find Nick sat, completely asleep, in a chair beside his bed. _Did he stay here all night? _Jeff asked himself, his thought were cut by his own cough.

Nick woke up with a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair in a sleepy way.

"I'm sorry..." Jeff said his voice even rougher than the previous night.

"That's alright..." Nick mumbled. _He must be still asleep. _Jeff thought. _There's no way he would say 'that's alright' after I wake him up. _Nick took his phone out of his pocket and texted something.

"At what hours did you bring me here?" Jeff asked still sleepy.

"About three a.m." Nick said coldly.

"Why did you stay?" Jeff's words were out of his mouth before he could think of them.

"Because Mrs. Humphrey asked me to." Nick said, but Jeff could detect the lie in his tone. Jeff was about to speak when Nick's phone buzzed he looked at it and then said. "Blaine's on his way." He said before he got up and left.

_Ok then... _Jeff thought before he closed his eyes again and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Nick left the nurse office and went straight to his room, looking down. He was thinking about the previous night, he felt his mask of coldness slowly leaving him to be replaced by tiredness. Nick was stopped by someone, and glanced up.<p>

"Good morning, Pierre." He mumbled.

"Good morning, Nick." Pierre said. "Are you alright? You don't seem well..."

Nick sighed. "I'm fine... Just didn't sleep very much."

Pierre raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Jeff's sick..." Nick started with a tired tone. "I took him to the nurse in the middle of the night and I stayed with him, and now I'm tired."

"You... You stayed with him? Why?" Pierre asked. Nick looked away from Pierre's eyes and didn't answer. "Nick? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No." Nick said and faced the French again.

"Nick..." Pierre said softly taking a deep breath and reaching for Nick's hands. "There's something I want to tell you. It's why I am here now." He said looking down at their hands. Pierre seemed to be choosing the words to say, after a few minutes of silence he spoke. "I like you, Nick. I really do." Pierre looked up at him. Instead of the usual sarcastic look the boy had, he now looked vulnerable. "Please, Nick, say you like me too."

Nick didn't know what to say for a few minutes but then it was clear for Nick what he was going to say. "Pierre, these days... I would be lying if I said I didn't like them, but I can't say I like you the same way. I... I am sorry."

Pierre let Nick's hands go. "Is it Jeff isn't it?" He asked coldly.

"What?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

Pierre looked angry now. "Come one Nick! I am not dumb!"

"Please Pierre don't act like a dick just because you didn't hear what you wanted." Nick said with a tired tone, he really didn't want to start a fight with Pierre.

"Fine, if you think that way, maybe I should go now."

"Yes, maybe you should." Nick said coldly.

Pierre was about to say something but he just turned around and walked away. Nick sighed, but he wasn't actually hurt with the "breakup" he was relieved about that.

Nick walked towards his room and when he was already inside he changed to his uniform. Jeff's words still on his head. Not Pierre's.

He wondered if Jeff even knew he had spoken during his sleep. Probably he didn't know. But those words had changed Nick, he now had to be much more careful.

* * *

><p>So you liked it? Review it? ;)<p>

(Also I wanted to say that if is shut down by some reason I'll continue to post this fic on my Tumblr)

((And I am going to start posting some original stuff there if anyone's interested. Just don't know when... But it will be soon))

My Tumblr: smamanthaintumbland

Thanks for reading!

(I have no idea when the next chapter will be uploaded, I still don't know what is going to happen AND I have so many tests I have to study for so I'm sorry...)


	8. Chapter 8

Oh! Look! Another chapter of 'Never Say Never'!

I think you guys will like this one ;)

(at least I hope so)

**(I ****do not own Glee or the characters you recognise)**

* * *

><p>A week passed and Jeff was still on the nurse. His friends would come and be with him as long as they could but as they had classes Jeff spent most of the time of that week in pure boredom. Mrs. Humphrey didn't let him go to his room claiming that he didn't have anyone to look after him there, he tried to say he had a roommate and so he could come back to his room, but Thad was there and started saying things like: 'Are you talking about Nick? He hates you he wouldn't look after you!'. So the nurse didn't let Jeff go. (Of course that after she had disappeared out of sight Jeff punched Thad in his arm as hard as he managed.)<p>

"I just want to leave this crap hole." Jeff said tiredly to Blaine on Friday's night.

"Aren't you almost recovered?" Blaine asked not taking his eyes off the book he was reading. "Maybe you'll be out tomorrow..."

"Yeah, that was what she said yesterday. I am still waiting for the permission to go." Jeff said coldly. After a few minutes of silence Jeff sat up and looked at Blaine. "Blaine?"

"Yes?" Blaine glanced up.

Jeff hesitated before he asked. "How's... How's Nick?"

Blaine smirked. "He's fine. He has been working out a lot, so prepare yourself."

"What you mean?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"You know... He has been running for over an hour every day and doing push ups and that stuff so you better watch out and not get turned on as soon as you land your eyes on Nick..." Blaine said still smirking

Jeff turned red and threw his pillow to Blaine. "Just because I admitted it to you doesn't mean you can say those things Blaine!" Jeff hissed. Blaine laughed

Jeff had actually admitted to his friends how he felt about Nick and if something had been good about being sick was the fact Jeff had all the time he needed to figure everything out. And at the same time it had been good not to see Nick and Pierre grabbed to each other kissing and... _Ugh... I don't even want to think about what they did now that Nick has the room for himself..._

"Jeff? Are you alright?" Blaine asked concerned. "You look sick again."

"I'm fine." Jeff said coldly.

"Come on Jeff! You know you can trust me!" Blaine said putting his book aside.

Jeff shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Is just that... I really don't like Pierre, you know? And now that Nick has the room for himself... Only God knows what they did there..."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What you mean?" Blaine asked puzzled.

"I don't think I want to be more specific Blaine..." Jeff said looking at Blaine.

"Yes I understood that, but why would you say that?"

Jeff narrowed his eyes. "Because Nick and Pierre are together? And Pierre's a selfish bastard and a whore?"

Blaine laughed. "Yes, he kind of is." Jeff snorted _Yeah... 'Kind of'. _Jeff thought and Blaine continued. "But they aren't together anymore."

Jeff's heart sunk. "Wh-what? When did that happen?"

"In the same day you came here." Blaine said slowly. "They fought, and broke up."

"Why am I only hearing about this _now_?" Jeff asked his jaw a little dropped.

"Thad was supposed to tell you when he came that day. We all thought you already knew..."

Jeff tried to remember what had happened the day Nick had brought him to the nurse. He remembered waking up and seeing Nick, then Nick left and he fell asleep again, he remembered the hallucinations (with Nick) and after that the only thing he remembered was... Thad sleeping in the chair were Blaine was now. "Yeah... He spent the whole time sleeping..."

Blaine laughed again. "Always the same old Thad."

Jeff rolled his eyes and the nurse came in. She saw Jeff's temperature. "Well, Mr. Sterling I think you are good to go. No fever in the last twelve hours, any coughing or sneezing in the last twenty four." She smiled gently at him. "I hope to not see you again here."

Jeff jumped off the bed with a big smile. "Thank you!"

The nurse disappeared again and Jeff stretched his back. "Oh, it feels good to be free again!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Let's go?" He asked rising up.

"Please..." Jeff quickly walked out of the nurse office taking a deep breath as he stepped out.

"So see you tomorrow Jeff?" Blaine asked already walking towards his room.

"Yes, sure!"

Jeff made his way to his room singing happily a song under his breath and occasionally dancing on the hallways. As soon as he opened the door of his room he regretted it. Nick was doing push ups with only a pair of boxers on. He looked up and his eyes widened, Nick pulled the t-shirt he had on top of his bed but didn't dress it up. "What the hell? Don't you know how to knock?" He asked. Jeff was still frozen in the same spot. Blaine had been right. Blaine had been _so_ right. Jeff could almost feel his pants tightening. "And what are you doing here? Weren't you sick?"

Jeff shook his head lightly trying to focus on other things. "People don't stay sick forever you know?" He said trying to sound cold. He had no idea if Nick bought it. "Anyway, I need a shower." He said before he grabbed clean pyjamas and went straight to the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. _This is going to be painful... _He thought to himself as he looked down.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jeff closed the door behind him Nick kicked his bed. A stupid move, he hurt himself. Nick grabbed his toe and bit his lip to stop himself of making any type of sound, he sat on the bed still grabbing his foot. <em>Stupid Nick! You're so stupid! You should have known Jeff was going to leave the nurse soon. Oh no... What should I do now? <em>After the pain in his toe had disappeared Nick laid back on his bed his t-shirt curled up on top of his stomach.

Since Nick had heard Jeff saying _those_ words during his sleep, something in his mind had woken up and the only thing Nick seemed to be capable of thinking was the blond boy. He tried to work out to release his mind but it didn't seem to work. Why Jeff had to mumble in his sleep? That wasn't a new for Nick, after being almost two years in the same dorm room with Jeff he was used to hear the other boy mumble in his sleep. Usually he would mumble stupid and pointless things but that day... It had probably been because of the fever but no one could erase Jeff's words of his head. _Nick... I think I love you... _Jeff's words echoed on Nick's head, or at least part of them.

Nick shook his head to push those thoughts aside, a weird noise came from the bathroom, but Nick ignored it.

It was now clear for Nick why he hated the other boy so much, because he liked him too much. Nick sighed and got up, he was going to knock on the bathroom's door and demand Jeff to hurry up, before he could do it Jeff left the bathroom fully dressed.

Jeff glanced at Nick and then looked away. "Have you heard about shirts Duval?" He asked coldly.

Nick rolled his eyes. _Like you don't like it..._ He thought before he stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

The two boys remained silent the rest of the night, Nick fell asleep late.

On the next morning Nick woke up early, he was very tired but got up and dressed himself, and then he went to the bathroom. As he was there he heard Jeff shift in his bed and yawn. Nick glanced at his watch, if he wanted to go to the library before class he had to hurry.

Nick rushed out of the bathroom but as he stepped out he shocked with Jeff who was going to knock on the bathroom's door, Jeff lost his balance and fell back, he tried to grab Nick's blazer for balance but end up dragging him to the floor too. Nick fell on top of Jeff. Jeff turned red and his eyes locked on Nick's lips. Nick felt too his face turn a little hot but remained frozen.

Nick could feel Jeff's hot breath in his face and without noticing he started to move a little forward his eyes too were locked in the other's lips.

Nick wanted to stop he wanted to lean back and go away, but he couldn't.

Jeff and Nick were closer and closer by the seconds and before any of them knew they were kissing each other.

It wasn't a sweet and fluffy kiss. It was one of those kisses that take your breath away, tongues twisting battling for dominance and teeth scratching the other's lips. Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's neck. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him even closer.

Suddenly Nick got power over himself. He let go Jeff and got up, his eyes widening. "This..." He said completely breathless. "This never happened." He said before he grabbed his bag and stepped out of their room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>So you liked it? Review it?<p>

(At least I hope you feel happy because I wasn't planning telling you anything Jeff had said during his sleep...)

Thanks very much for reading.

My Tumblr (if anyone's interested): samanthaintumbland

-heart-


	9. Chapter 9

Hey!

I'm sorry for the time it took me to update, but I've had too much work lately.

Anyway I hope you'll like it! :)

**(I do not ow****n Glee or the characters)**

* * *

><p>After Nick had left the room Jeff kept himself with his back against the floor trying to catch his own breath. Jeff didn't know what had exactly happened. One second he was going to knock at the bathroom's door, but the second after he was kissing Nick, and he was positively sure the dark haired boy had kissed him back. It had been one hell of a kiss, and whatever would be the consequences he would never regret that kiss.<br>Jeff raised his head from the floor and it wasn't a surprise at all what he was looking at. At least Nick wasn't there that time.

* * *

><p>Nick slammed the door behind him but didn't go far. He leaned against the wall beside the room's door and slowly he slid down and sat. <em>What the hell just happened?<em> Nick asked himself. He ran his hand through his hair. He had said to himself he needed to be more careful, he couldn't give any hope to Jeff, and now he had just kissed him.

Nick wondered how Jeff was on the other side of the wall, he wondered what Jeff was feeling, but more important he wondered why he had done it.

Nick's breaths started to even and he got up slowly. His mind was racing, he couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Jeff's strong arms around his neck, the way HE had kissed him… Nick shook his head trying to push those thoughts aside.

He had to force himself off, and that wasn't the best way. He thanked the fact he had a public bathroom near his room and that nobody used it.

* * *

><p>As Jeff left the shower he was still trying to understand what exactly had happened. He reviewed the whole scene in his head over and over again and he was almost sure he had been frozen until Nick leaned forward and kissed him.<p>

So would that mean Nick had kissed him and therefore he liked him? That didn't make sense. But Jeff liking Nick didn't make sense either.

He glanced at his bedside clock, he still had time before his first class.

Jeff had a lot of questions on his mind, but he knew he would never know the answers. At least he thought so, he couldn't see himself asking Nick why he had kissed him, or asking if he felt something for Jeff.

Jeff dressed himself slowly. Now that he was finally out of the nurse office and now that he was finally going to classes, he wanted to stay in his room all day, he didn't want to look at Nick, and he would have three of the classes of the day with him and he would have to face him at lunch.

Jeff sighed and stepped out of the room. He thought what would happen when he saw Nick again, maybe Nick was going to pretend that nothing had happened at all, like he said before he left the room, or if he was going to be all awkward and nervous. Jeff decided if Nick was awkward and nervous he would take advantage of it and make it even worse for him, there was no way he would waist a opportunity like that. But he had to admit, Nick wasn't the type of guy who would get awkward with something like that.

As he was arriving to the classroom Thad called him. "Jeffie! You're out!" Jeff turned to him and when Thad was close enough he said.

"First, my name is Jeff not Jeffie. Second..." He punched Thad hard on his arm.

"Hey! What did I do?" Thad complained.

"It's more what you didn't do moron!" Jeff said starting to walk again.

"What? I spent hours with you when you were sick, I let you see my notes from every class, I even told you about..." Thad paused. "Oh..." He said slowly. "Right..."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Got it Einstein?"

"I'm sorry Jeff... I..."

"Leave it." Jeff interrupted rolling his eyes. "It's not like it changes anything." He shrugged.

They arrived to the classroom's doorway, Nick was already there talking with Wes and Blaine. As they approached Nick glanced up at Jeff, mumbled an excuse and entered the classroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Blaine asked with his eyebrow raised.

Wes shrugged and Jeff smiled sarcastically but said nothing. _So I'll have my fun after all... _He thought and then Wes said. "Like I was going to say, Charlie is coming to Dalton today after classes... She wants to say goodbye to everyone."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"The two weeks already passed." Wes said.

"Already?" Jeff asked taken by surprise.

"Yes, you spent half of the time sick..."

Jeff nodded, and the bell rang, they entered the classroom still chatting. Jeff wondered if Pierre would come along with Charlie. Blaine sat beside Jeff.

Jeff noticed that during the whole lesson Nick would glance at him, almost certificating he wasn't telling _too much_.

Jeff decided he wanted a little fun so when he saw Nick glancing at him again he said something stupid in a low tone to Blaine who raised an eyebrow to him. "You serious?" Jeff nodded. "When did that happened?" He asked.

Jeff smirked, and Nick turned again.

* * *

><p>Nick turned forward again. Did Jeff just tell Blaine about the kiss? He couldn't have. Nick had been clear enough about the kiss, right? At least hoped so.<p>

As soon as they left the room Nick followed Jeff. "Sterling!" He called. Jeff turned and a smirk grew on his face. "What did you tell Blaine?" Nick hissed.

Jeff laughed softly. "Well, I think that's between me and... Blaine." He said still smirking.

Nick grabbed Jeff by his blazer. "Look, Sterling, what happened was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. And so, I don't want you to go tell people about it."

Jeff made Nick let go his blazer. "Do you really think I told him that?" Jeff said smirking. "You have been thinking about it, haven't you?" He asked the smirk growing on his face.

"No!" Nick answered too fast. "No." He repeated firmly.

"Alright then..." Jeff said before he turned and started to walk away.

Nick was frustrated. He walked towards his next class, fortunately he wouldn't have to see Jeff until lunch, so he could try to figure out the mess that was his head at the moment.

The lunch hour came faster than Nick wanted. When he found himself he was sat at the lunch table with Thad, Wes and David.

"Nick?" Wes said staring at his plate.

"Yes?"

"I tried to tell you in the morning that Charlie's coming today to say goodbye at everyone." Nick nodded and sipped his drink. "And... Pierre's coming too..." Wes said glancing up at Nick. Nick choked on his drink and started coughing.

David patted his back. "Breathe!" He said.

"Why are you just telling me this now?" Nick asked as he stopped coughing, his voice was rough.

"I only found out a few minutes ago. Charlie was supposed to come alone, but as soon as they leave Dalton they have to go to the Airport."

Nick leaned back on his chair and growled. Jeff sat at the table. "Hello everyone!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey Jeff." Wes said. "Um... I told you about Charlie right?"

"Yes..." Jeff said looking at him.

"Pierre's coming too." Wes said not knowing what to expect from him.

Jeff seemed a little shocked but nodded. "Alright... Don't know why I would be interested in that but ok..."

The atmosphere quickly changed the awkwardness and coldness between Jeff and Nick was too noticeable.

Nick was struggling with himself, he wanted to stand up and leave but he couldn't, he didn't trust Jeff enough.

He pretended to be listening his friends talking but whenever Jeff opened his mouth Nick's eyes would lock on him.

They were almost finished lunch when Jeff stretched on his chair. "Ah! It's so good to be finally out of that stupid bed..."

"How's been these twelve hours of freedom?" Thad asked sarcastically rolling his eyes, not actually waiting for an answer.

Nick's heart froze. Jeff was going to tell everyone. He felt his eyes widening but he couldn't stop them. A smirk grew on Jeff's face. _This can't be good..._ He thought for himself.

"Oh, pretty good..." Jeff said avoiding Nick's wide eyes. "Slept well, and had a good morning..." Jeff sucked a strawberry into his mouth and Nick breathed relieved.

He didn't know if Jeff was doing that on purpose but he knew he didn't like it.

The bell rang for classes and they all had to rush out of the cafeteria. "See you on the Warbler's Hall after class!" Wes said as each of them went to their side.

The usual cold silence between Jeff and Nick was now an awkward silence. They were going to have the next two classes together, and then the school day was over.

Nick didn't know what he wanted, he didn't know if he wanted the two classes to pass as faster as possible or if he wanted them to last longer as possible. He wasn't looking forward to see Pierre again but at the same time he didn't want to look at Jeff's face.

Eventually the afternoon classes came to an end, Nick sighed as the bell rang, he got up lazily, and walked towards the Warbler's Hall. He could feel Jeff's eyes on the back of his head, but he didn't dare to look back.

As he entered the Warbler's Hall he noticed Wes and David were already there, Wes was talking with Charlie their hands were tangled on each other's and she was smiling a little. David was talking with Pierre although neither of them seemed to like the conversation.

"Hey guys!" Jeff said cheerfully behind him. Charlie smiled at them and went to hug Jeff first. Pierre looked up at Nick and looked away.

Before Nick could have any type of reaction Charlie was hugging him. "He's too hurt. Don't talk with him." She whispered at his ear. Nick nodded lightly, like he was going to do it anyway.

* * *

><p>Jeff sat on one of the couches. "So, Charlie, what time you need to be on the Airport?" He asked.<p>

She released Nick and turned to Jeff. "Unfortunately we won't have much time, we need to leave in twenty minutes..." She said sadly.

Wes gave a few steps forward hugged Charlie by her waist and kissed her. "Wes! Kiss your girlfriend in your free time!" Jeff said mockingly.

"Get a room you two!" Nick said as the couple continued to kiss.

Thad and Blaine entered the Warbler's Hall and Charlie broke from the kiss to hug them.

"I've heard you have been sick Jeff..." Charlie said as he stepped to Wes side again.

Jeff nodded. "But I'm much better..." He glanced up at Nick who looked away from Jeff. Jeff smirked.

Pierre seemed to notice and raised an eyebrow, Jeff gave him the most fake smile he managed and looked away.

The twenty minutes passed too fast for everyone. Before they knew it Charlie was saying that they had to go. They were all leaving the Warbler's Hall when _someone_ pulled Jeff by his blazer.

"What you want from Nick?" Pierre hissed.

"What you mean? I hate him..." Jeff said keeping his tone calm.

"No you don't. Don't even try to lie. I saw the way you looked at him. Stay away from him." He said in way that should have been like a warning, but it made Jeff laugh.

"Look, Pierre, even if I wanted to be with Nick, who would stop me? You? If I recall you are going to _London _now. And if I recall again, you broke with him so..." Jeff turned and walked away.

Charlie hugged everyone and kissed Wes before she entered the cap that was taking her and Pierre to the Airport, Pierre only waved awkwardly and shoot a death glare to Jeff who smiled back.

After a while Jeff turned and walked away, he had the feeling things were going to change, in a good way, for him.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it! :)<p>

Reviews are always welcome! ;)

I don't know when I'll be able to update, I'm sorry. I hope you understand.

My tumblr - samanthaintumbland

Thank you! Love you all!

-heart-


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! So here I am with a new chapter...

This one is shorter (I guess) but I think a lot happens, so ENJOY! :D

**(Glee and these characters are far too awesome to be mine)**

* * *

><p>It had been almost five days since Charlie and Pierre had flown back to London. Nick and Jeff hadn't spoken since, but still they managed to frustrate each other.<p>

_It's weird how much things have changed in a matter of days…_ Jeff thought.

One day they were punching the hell out of each other in boxing and the next, they were doing everything in their power to make the other uncomfortable.

Jeff was under the impression that Nick knew he liked him, not because of the kiss.

To make Nick uncomfortable he just had to say something that would remind him of the kiss and Nick was already acting awkward and weird (for example, one time they were watching TV and the couple in it kissed, so Jeff decided to say with the most sarcastic tone he could manage, "Oh, look, they're kissing! Isn't that great?"). Now, Nick walked around the room shirtless more often and worked out every day in just his boxers in the middle of the room while Jeff tried to concentrate on his comics. It was impossible for Nick not to know the effect he had on Jeff.

Also, their room was always steamy and hot - due to the excessive number of showers they both had been taking for no particular reason - so it was another excuse for them to only wear boxers and sleeveless shirts.

So there Jeff was, trying to study, while Nick was doing push ups behind him. Jeff sighed and returned to doing his French homework.

When he finished it he got up and stretched his back before he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He quickly got bored, but he didn't have anything else to do, and there was no way he was taking his eyes off the ceiling.

After a while, Jeff reached for the book that was on his bedside table and started to read it, not really paying attention to the words in it. Nick got up and went to the bathroom. Jeff heard the water turning on and a few minutes later Nick was back again, with only a towel around his waist.

"Ok, that's enough!" Jeff said angrily, throwing the book down on the bed. "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

Nick glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Sterling?"

"Come on! I'm not stupid! Do you think I'm dumb? You've been acting all weird since Pierre left! You haven't insulted me in days! And you walk around the room like that all the freaking time!" Jeff said pointing to Nick.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Nick asked, his eyes narrowing. "And the fact that I haven't insulted you isn't… Good?"

Jeff growled frustratedly. Yes, it was good that Nick hadn't insulted him in the past few days but Jeff preferred the insults to whatever was happening now.

"Ok, ok. Forget it." He growled again and picked a pair of jeans from the floor, quickly pulled them on and left the room.

He regretted that decision as soon as he stepped out into the hall. It was cold and he had forgotten a jacket or a sweatshirt inside the room, but he wasn't going inside again. Instead he just walked towards Blaine and Thad's room.

* * *

><p><em>Did he mean…? No… But if he did he was kind of right… What happened to the leave him alone, Nick?<em> Nick asked himself as he stared at the door.

He had to admit he didn't know what was happening either. But what did Nick know at that moment? He didn't know anything! He had been avoiding thinking about what was confusing him the most. But he didn't want to think about that at the moment. _That's your problem, Nick! You need to think about it! You need to figure this out!_ Nick sat on his bed and ran a hand through his wet hair. "He's not even your friend…" He mumbled.

For a moment Nick cursed the words that made everything change, those poisonous words that came out of Jeff's mouth while he was asleep. They had changed Nick's opinion of Jeff drastically, or maybe he had just realised how much it had changed.

Nick got up slowly and got dressed. After a while he came to a conclusion of what he was going to do. He was going to flip a coin.

For some people it might seem stupid. How could he make such an important decision flipping a coin? Nick would just roll his eyes at that. Because every time he flipped a coin and he saw it in the air, suddenly he knew what he wanted, he knew which side of the coin he wanted to see turned up, and if he didn't figure it out while it was still flipping in the air he would know right as he looked at it, because he would be disappointed or happy with what he saw.

He took a coin out of his blazer pocket and stared at it for a moment. "So…" He started. "I know Jeff likes me, and I…" He took a deep breath. "And I think I like him too. But we've hated each other for years and it's too damn confusing. But I need to know if I should try or not. Heads for a yes, tails for a no."

Nick flipped the coin easily with his trained fingers and watched it flipping in the air. He caught it before it fell to floor and took a deep breath.

Suddenly everything was clear again.

* * *

><p>Jeff was walking for almost two hours now, he just didn't want to come back to the room, but he had time to kill until he could go to dinner.<p>

_Screw it! I'm tired. I don't freaking care! I am just going to pretend nothing happened…_ He thought.

Jeff turned and walked towards his room. As he stepped inside the room, Jeff glanced at Nick who was on his bed with his laptop.

Nick returned his gaze, and they stood there staring at each other until Jeff broke and went to his bed. He grabbed a comic from under his bed and started to read it. He quickly got bored, it was the fifth or sixth time he had read it in the same week, but he didn't have anything better to do.

_I seriously have to go to Lima and buy new comics…_ He thought.

"Whose sweatshirt is that?" Nick broke the silence and interrupted Jeff's thoughts.

"Thad's…" Jeff answered coldly not taking his eyes off the magazine.

Nick nodded lightly and an awkward silence fell between them. Jeff glanced again at Nick he was with a weird expression on his face. _He was the one who tried to make a conversation…_

Nick closed his laptop, put it aside and coughed awkwardly. Jeff looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. Nick looked back at Jeff, he was still with a weird expression on his face. "I… I know Jeff…" He said, avoiding Jeff's eyes.

"Good for you, man… Knowing stuff is always good…" Jeff said rolling his eyes and turned his attention to the comic again.

"No… I mean, I know you like me…"

Jeff froze. He didn't dare to look at Nick. "Is this because of the kiss?" Jeff asked trying to hide his panic.

"No, I heard you saying it."

"What? Dude you must have taken too many showers…" Jeff said nervously still avoiding Nick's face.

"You said it when you were sick… During your sleep."

Jeff's blood froze in his veins. He knew he mumbled in his sleep, but he thought it was all stupid, pointless stuff. "I was sick, I was with high fever." Jeff said trying to keep his voice calm. "I can't even remember what happened that night…" He lied.

"So you deny it?" Nick asked.

"I don't have anything to deny." Jeff said taking over his own feelings and calming down.

"So, you like me…" Nick said slowly.

"I don't." Jeff said, starting to get angry. "I hate you."

"You don't." Nick said, getting up.

"I do." Jeff said closing his comic, putting it aside and getting up too.

"You… don't." Nick said less securely, but still with a firm tone.

"I do!" Jeff said coldly and left the room again. It had been a very bad idea to come back in the first place.

* * *

><p>Nick stood there for almost five minutes until he moved. He sat on his bed. <em>How freaking stupid… There were so many other ways I could have said that… How am I supposed to look at his face now? <em>Nick buried his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>Hi! So you liked it? Yes? No? Review it?<p>

I just wanted to thank to all the people who offered to be my Beta, I was a little stunned that someone even wanted to.

But thanks so much! Also, a especial thanks for Lizzie (brbjustfangirling) who is my Beta now!

I want to thank to you too. Yes, you. The one who has been reading this fanfic. Thank you. :)

I love you all! -heart-

My tumblr(aka the best place for questions and stuff): samanthaintumbland

(I don't know when the next update will be. I'm sorry... But finding time to write next week will be hard... :/ )


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys!

Sorry for the time this took me!

I hope you'll enjoy! :D

**(The characters are not mine!)**

* * *

><p>Jeff stepped out of the room and stood there for a few minutes, not quite sure what to do. After a while, he decided to go and eat.<p>

As he arrived at the cafeteria, it was almost empty. He grabbed his food and walked over to sit at one of the empty tables. A few minutes later, Thad, Blaine, Wes and David sat next to him at the table.

"Hey!" Thad began as he sat down. "Look, I want my sweatshirt back…" He said mockingly.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'll give it back tomorrow… Anyway why would I want a sweatshirt saying…" He looked down at the sweatshirt to read what was on it for the first time. "… 'I'm sexy and I know it'…" Jeff looked up at Thad with his poker face. "Really?"

Everyone at the table laughed except for Thad, who only smirked. "What? It's a great song! We should sing it someday…"

"No… There's no way that's going to happen!" Wes said joking, but being serious at the same time.

"Why?" Thad continued. "Just think about it, all the Warblers… At Sectionals…"  
>David almost spit his drink and Jeff burst out laughing.<p>

"That is not going to happen." Wes repeated.

Thad rolled his eyes. "If I wasn't afraid of you and your stupid gavel I would sing it anyway…" He mumbled.

"What?" Wes asked."Nothing…" Thad said, shoving some food in his mouth. Jeff laughed again.

Jeff was feeling much better already. It was good to be with his friends and not think about what had just happened. He knew he would have to face it at some point, but he just didn't want to right now. He was too busy laughing and ignoring the bad feelings inside him. He didn't want to feel like that. Ok, so Nick knew. That didn't change anything, did it? No. Nick continued to be the same old spoiled brat. Jeff cut his own train of thought, and turned his attention back to his friends, and quickly enough he was laughing again.

A few minutes passed until Nick sat down next to Jeff. His smile dropped and he looked at the watch he didn't have. "Oh, look it's so late!" He said dryly not even trying to sound normal or even convincing. He got up without a word, and left the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"…What the hell?" David asked slowly.<p>

Nick shrugged, pretending not to understand.

Thad turned to Nick with a serious expression. "What happened?"

Nick shrugged again. "I don't know…" He lied.

"Come on, Nick! Cut the crap. What happened?" Thad persisted.

"Nothing! Why would something have happened?" Nick asked, avoiding looking at Thad's face or at anyone else at the table.

"Because Jeff came to our room earlier," Blaine said. "And he was acting really weird, and now you sit down at the table and he pretends to have a watch and practically runs away."

"Oh, so he didn't have a watch after all?" Nick asked sarcastically. Blaine gave him a dark look. "I thought you knew by now. Jeff and I don't get along. We never did. Why are you so surprised that Jeff got up and walked away?" Nick asked. He wasn't telling any lies. It was true; or, at least, part of it was.

Nobody dared say anything more about the subject, so instead Wes changed it. "So… Charlie called, she might come to see us at Sectionals…"

"Really? That's awesome!" David said, trying to sound cheerful.

Wes nodded and a big smile grew on his face. They continued to talk, but they all finished eating shortly after and left the cafeteria.

Nick stayed behind. He didn't want to go to his room and face Jeff, but at the same time he just wanted to go back and make everything right. Right? What do I even mean with right? What is right?

Nick let his head fall to the table in frustration.

_After a few minutes, Nick got up, determined. He was going to get Jeff that evening. He was going to tell Jeff everything that was on his mind, he was going to tell what he thought of him, he was going to tell him about the way he felt whenever Jeff looked at him, he was going to tell him about the desire he had to just kiss Jeff all the time._

_Nick walked towards his room, head held high and a small smile on his face._

_He opened the door of the room to find Jeff on the other side, he walked towards him confidently. Jeff glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Dude, what's wrong with…"_

_Before he could end the sentence Nick was already with his arm around Jeff's waist pulling him for a kiss. Jeff's eyes widened before he closed them slowly and started to kiss back, Jeff's hands moved to the back of Nick's head to pull him even closer, he tangled his fingers on Nick's hair. Jeff moaned softly into the kiss and Nick started to pull him towards his bed._

"_Nick…" Jeff said his voice soft as silk._

_Nick started to kiss along Jeff's jaw down to his neck._

"_Nick…!" Jeff repeated._

"Nick!" Someone shook Nick by his shoulders and he woke up. Nick looked up at Thad.

"Thad? What are you doing here?" He mumbled in a sleepy way.

"I forgot my blazer." Thad said picking up his blazer from the back of the chair where he had been sat just a few minutes ago, or what felt like minutes to Nick. Nick ran a hand through his hair and looked around, the cafeteria was completely empty.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Thad asked with smirk on his face.

"Who told you I was dreaming?" Nick asked getting up.

"Come on, Nick. You don't fool anyone! You were with a huge smile on your face."

Nick shrugged but didn't say anything. They made their way to the dorms again, silently. Nick was too busy re-watching the dream over and over again to actually talk.

"Alright… So, here's my stop." Thad said after a while, Nick glanced up at him puzzled. "My room, Nick, this is my room." Nick blinked at Thad's dorm room and nodded before he walked towards his own room. Thad raised an eyebrow at him and rolled his eyes before he stepped inside his room.

On the rest of the way Nick thought if he should, at least, try to do what he had dreamt about. As Nick grabbed the door knob to open the door he took a deep breath. He was going to do it.

But as soon as he stepped inside and looked up at Jeff, who was reading on his bed, he lost all the courage and just jumped to his bed, he buried his face on his pillow and closed his eyes. Fast enough he was sleeping again, this time a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Jeff froze as Nick entered the room, then when the dark haired boy jumped to his bed and fell asleep Jeff looked at him with an eyebrow raised.<p>

After a while Jeff slapped himself mentally for staring at Nick for too long.

Nick knew. And that wasn't good, it was far from it, it was terrible. It was supposed to be a secret. Jeff sighed. He had to think about what he was going to do not only when they woke up on the next morning but also the rest of the year.

He laid back on his back and stared at the ceiling, it was worthless to try to move to another room, he knew that. Maybe if he talked with Blaine… Blaine would understand, right? Jeff sighed, if he asked Blaine, Blaine would probably say Jeff was a 'big boy' and so he should face his problems and not whine, like he said once.

Jeff buried his face on his hands, and then he remembered Trent's roommate had moved to another school and because of that he had an extra bed on his room. Yes! He thought to himself. I can't forget to talk with him tomorrow! Jeff felt tired, so he changed to his pyjamas, laid under his covers and quickly he fell asleep.

On the morning Jeff woke up with a flash of light that came from the slightly open curtains, he growled but got up to close them. As he passed by Nick's bed he noticed the other wasn't there anymore, he turned his head to the bathroom's door, it was closed.

So, instead of closing the curtains he opened them, and then he walked towards the bathroom door, Nick was humming a song under his breath. Jeff knocked at the door. "Please, hurry up." He mumbled.

Nick's humming stopped immediately. "I'll… I'll be out in a second." He said… Nervously?

No. Jeff should be still sleepy. Jeff sat on his bed, ran a hand through his hair and waited for Nick to come out.

After a few seconds Nick was out of the bathroom and glanced at Jeff. Nick was weird. He was twisting his fingers nervously and he was blinking way more times than he actually needed.

"Uh… Are you alright?" Jeff asked.

Nick nodded and walked towards his bed. Jeff shrugged, he got up and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, styled his hair and brushed his teeth before he was out again. He quickly dressed himself and only then he glanced at the beside clock, it was still too early for class and he wasn't hungry to go eat.

He sighed and looked around the room looking for something to do. "Jeff?" He heard Nick behind him, he turned and before he knew Nick's lips were glued on his.

* * *

><p>So... You liked it? Hate me too much? Review it?<p>

Thanks for reading!

Love you all!

-heart-

My Tumblr: samanthaintumbland


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone!

Thanks for the great feedback!

I love you all! :)

-heart-

**(The characters are not mine, and I do not own Glee!)**

* * *

><p>Jeff's eyes widened in shock as Nick wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him even closer. After a few seconds, Jeff allowed himself to close his eyes and kiss him back. It was just like the first time they kissed. It wasn't sweet and fluffy, it was hot and passionate.<p>

Nick's tongue ran along Jeff's bottom lip and he sucked lightly on it until Jeff sucked his tongue inside his mouth. And so they continued, tongues battling for dominance, Nick's strong arms around Jeff's waist pulling him closer and closer with Jeff's arms around his neck, fingers tangled in his dark hair.

As soon as they broke apart, both gasping for air, Jeff's first instinct was to turn and run away but before he could even move properly, Nick caught his arm.

"No more running." He said, calmly but firmly.

"What you want from me?" Jeff asked coldly, glancing at his face. "Is this some kind of joke? Because it's not funny!" Jeff said, his voice showing a bit of anger. He couldn't believe he had just let this happen again.

Jeff wasn't ready for the words that would break his heart into pieces, but he didn't let his expression give him away.

"It isn't a joke." Nick said in the same tone. Jeff raised an eyebrow. That wasn't what he had expected.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered in shock.

"It is not a joke." Nick repeated. "I… I…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his nerves obvious as Jeff could see he was shaking a little. What the hell is happening? He asked himself. "I think I like you."

Jeff's heart stopped, he couldn't have heard right, it had to be a lie. Nick hated him.

"What?" He asked again. "Please, if this is a joke, it's really not funny."

"It's not a joke." Nick repeated.

"Since when?" Jeff asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"I don't know. I just know that I only realised the night I took you to the nurse." Jeff made Nick let him go and sat on his bed, it was too much to take in. "Are you ok?" Nick asked.

"Just… Shut up." He said taking a deep breath and avoiding Nick's eyes or face. "You're confused." He said, trying to convince himself. "You have to be. We… We hate each other…"

"Who are you trying to kid?" Nick asked coldly. "I know you like me, and I know I like you! I am not confused."

"But we're supposed to hate each other!" Jeff said.

"Supposed to hate each other?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but I don't think it works that way… And I can't even recall the reason we started hating each other!" He said as he sat beside Jeff. Jeff moved away, but Nick moved closer again. "It took me a long time to understand that I like you. I am not going to give up that easily." He said. "I just thought you liked me." He said, a bit of sadness in his voice.

"It was much easier when you didn't know and when I thought you hated me…" He mumbled. "I just can't…"

"You can't what?" Nick asked.

"I just can't…" Jeff got up again. "I have to go…" Nick was about to speak, but Jeff interrupted. "I am not running away! I am going to be late if I don't leave now."

Nick smirked. "Good, that means we'll continue this discussion…"

Jeff walked towards the room's door. "I didn't say that…" He said before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>As Jeff closed the door he leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. He was even more confused now, he didn't know what he wanted. On one hand he wanted Nick, he wanted him very much, but on the other hand he was scared. He had never had a boyfriend before, and he didn't know what to do.<p>

He shook his head and walked towards his first class. Fortunately for him, he didn't have any classes with Nick that morning.

* * *

><p>Nick decided he wouldn't push Jeff. He would get him to talk about it again, but he wouldn't push it.<p>

At lunch when Nick was about to sit, he noticed Jeff was already at the table so he sat in front of him. The lunch went without any awkwardness since Nick decided to stay quiet, but by the end of it he couldn't help himself but rub his feet softly between Jeff's legs. Jeff quickly looked up at him, his eyes twice their normal size and his face a deep red.

"Jeff? Are you alright?" Blaine asked. Jeff nodded and got up, almost falling over as he tried to leave the cafeteria. Nick bit back a laugh and looked down at his plate, smirking. "Do you know anything about this?" Blaine asked.

"Me?" Nick glanced up. "Not a clue…" He said, trying to keep his poker face.

Wes narrowed his eyes at him, Nick answered with a smile and got up. "Well, I guess i should go now…"

Nick picked up his bag and walked out after Jeff.

Nick had the same afternoon classes as Jeff, and he was planning on sitting beside the blond in all of them – Screw the not being pushy thing. I might just take advantage of this while I can… He thought – but as he arrived at the classrooms, Jeff was already sat beside someone else. He wasn't stupid or naive, and Nick liked that in him.

The afternoon classes passed really slowly, as he and Thad were leaving the room Nick asked, "So, Thad, when do we have boxing again?"

"I don't know, some random guys have been using the place…" He said, a little upset. "But as soon as we have the space, we'll do it…"

Nick nodded, now that he knew he liked Jeff - and he had admitted it to himself - he had no shame in thinking about how badly he wanted to see Jeff in those shorts of his.

"Why did you ask?" Thad wondered after a while.

"I was just wondering… I miss boxing…" He shrugged.

Thad nodded. "Well, I have to go that way because I still have some work to do and Blaine just can't stop singing Katy Perry… It's really starting to get on my nerves, so I am just going to go to the Library…"

"Again?" Nick asked, laughing a little. "I thought that stopped when he started dating Kurt?"

"Yes, again!" Thad said darkly. "Anyway, see you around, Nick!" He said before heading towards the Library.

As soon as he stepped inside his room and glanced up, Jeff was there looking at him. A big smile grew on his face. "Oh, hello!"

"Hi…" Jeff mumbled and returned his attention to the comic book he was reading. Nick rolled his eyes, shrugged his blazer off and started to unbutton his shirt. "What do you think you're doing?" He heard Jeff ask.

"I am just going to take a shower…" Nick said and then added with a smirk. "I need to be naked for that."

"Jesus, Duval! Do it inside the bathroom! That's why they invented doors, you know?"

Nick's smirk grew wider. "Why?" He said as he took his shirt off.

Jeff took a deep breath and tried to focus on his comic again. "So, you're still doing that?" Jeff mumbled.

"I'm doing it until you admit it." Nick said, being sarcastic yet serious at the same time.

"I don't have anything to admit." Jeff mumbled in response.

Nick walked towards Jeff's bed and sat close to him. "Then kiss me." He said shortly.

Jeff lifted his eyes from his comic. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, I kissed you twice and I showed you I liked you. So, kiss me and show me you don't…"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Jeff said, his eyes wide.

"Yes, it does. If you don't like me, you won't mind it that much and you'll kiss me in certain way." He leaned forward and stopped just a few inches away from Jeff's lips.

"I won't kiss you." Jeff said shakily, staring at Nick's lips.

"Why? Scared you'll like it too much?" Nick asked, smirking cockily.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Jeff asked, avoiding Nick's question. Nick shrugged lightly.

"Because I finally understand what exactly I feel for you? Because I just don't want to let you go that easily? Because I want to show you the real me, not the bastard you think you know? You can choose."

"I… I don't think you're a bastard…" Jeff mumbled, moving closer to Nick. When their lips were almost touching a few seconds later, Jeff leaned back and rested his back on his bed, grabbing the comic again. "But I am not going to kiss you." He said, attempting to sound casual.

Nick laughed sarcastically before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. "You will."

* * *

><p>As the door shut behind Nick, Jeff threw his comic aside and took several deep breaths. He had to decide what to do, and fast. Nick wasn't going to back off. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes, thinking. He liked Nick, he knew that, but was it worth it to try anything with him? He didn't have anything to lose, had he?<p>

However, his problem was that he didn't have the guts to tell Nick what he felt exactly. But, on second thought, Nick already knew, so it should be easier. Jeff growled in frustration.

Nick stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and his hair dripping water. He didn't even look up at Jeff who was now bright red, which Jeff was exteremely thankful for.

He looked down at the floor and bit his lip hard. "Problem, Sterling?" Nick asked. Jeff didn't even need to look at him to know he was smirking.

"So…" Jeff started avoiding Nick's face. "Let's say I like you. What would happen next?"

"Would you want to date me?" Nick asked. Jeff looked up at him, Nick was being serious now, no jokes or double meanings. Jeff thought about his question for a minute before nodding, he didn't trust his voice at the moment. "Then you have your answer…" Nick smiled.

"But… I don't know… Wouldn't it be awkward? We've hated each other for years!"

"To be truthful I can't even remember why we started to hate each other in the first place…" Nick said, shrugging as he picked up a pair of boxers and walked to the bathroom again.

It was weird to have a conversation with Nick that didn't involve any insults or mad words, but Jeff had to admit that it did make him warm inside.

That was it, Jeff was going to act on it. He was going to do what he had to do and think about the consequences later. As Nick got out of the bathroom again, he got up and walked towards him, setting all his insecurities aside and ignoring the little voice in his head that told him maybe that wasn't the best idea. He pushed Nick against the wall, Nick grinned at him.

"Changed you mind about the ki-" Nick was interrupted by Jeff's lips on his. They stood there kissing for a while until Jeff pulled back. "Wow… You change your mind quickly…" Nick said breathless.

"I guess you'll have to deal with it…" Jeff said sarcastically.

"I think I can do it…" Nick said smiling before pulling Jeff for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Hey, it's me again! X)<p>

I was wondering if you liked it? If you didn't? Reviews are always welcome! :D

If you have any questions or just... I don't know, want to say something to me, my tumblr is the best way! :) - samanthaintumbland

Thanks for reading! :D

-heart-


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys!

Here I am with another Chapter ;)

I hope you'll enjoy it! :D

**(The characters don't belong to me... And I do not own Glee)**

* * *

><p>Jeff woke up very early the next morning. He opened his eyes slowly, with his head turned to the side, so the first thing he saw was Nick still asleep with a big smile on his face. Nick's arm was around Jeff's waist.<p>

Flashes of memories from the previous night hit Jeff's mind and he smiled automatically. After Jeff had kissed Nick, they ended up having a hot make out session and apparently they fell asleep on Jeff's bed. Jeff allowed himself to move, he leaning forward and kissing Nick softly.

Jeff had to admit Nick in his sleep seemed like a pretty angel – maybe the light that was hitting his face helped a little. He couldn't actually believe he was dating Nick. _Can I even say we're dating? Well, I guess so._

Nick's eyebrows furrowed before he growled. "Sterling… How many times have I told you to close the damn curtains?" Nick mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry, Duval, I'll close them next time…" Jeff said sarcastically.

Nick's eyes opened, a big smile grew on his face. "Morning…" He said sleepily. Jeff rolled his eyes and kicked Nick out of his bed. "Hey!" Nick gasped as he fell onto the floor. "Someone's in a bad mood this morning." He mumbled, getting up and running a hand through his hair before he walked towards the bathroom. Jeff rolled to his side and closed his eyes.

"Deal with it." He mumbled.

Jeff didn't need to look at Nick to know he rolled his eyes, he heard the water of the shower turning on and seconds after Nick was humming a song under his breath. Jeff got up, walked towards the bathroom and leant against the doorway. As he looked at himself through the mirror his eyes widened and he quickly walked to the mirror to get a better look at himself. "Holy shit! What the hell have you done to me?"

Jeff's collarbone as well as his chest was full of big red marks. Nick laughed. "You didn't complain yesterday…" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Jeff said still looking at himself. "If anyone sees this I am so screwed."

Nick laughed again and the water was turned off, Jeff turned his back before Nick left the shower and started to pick up his clothes from different places around the room. Once he had all of his clothes he threw them onto his bed.

"So…" He heard Nick behind him. "What do we do now?" He asked, and Jeff turned to face him. "I mean, are we… dating?" He asked.

Jeff thought about what he wanted to say exactly. After a while in silence he could tell Nick was starting to get nervous. "I… Can we just keep it to ourselves?" Jeff asked, avoiding Nick's gaze.

"You mean not tell the others?" Jeff nodded. "Sure. If that's what you want…"

"Yeah, thank you." Jeff mumbled and turned to his bed again picking up his pants and putting them on. After a while, he laughed a little.

"What?"

"It's funny how things changed over these weeks… And I don't only mean the fact that we hated each other and now we're… dating." Jeff smiled at the word. "I also mean the fact that first we hated each other mutually then we had that boxing afternoon when we literally punched the crap out of each other and in that same day you met Pierre…" Jeff shivered. "Ugh, I hated that boy…"

"Oh, he wasn't that bad!" Nick said mockingly and Jeff threw him a dark look.

Jeff grabbed a clean shirt and started to dress it. "Anyway, all that was followed by the worst epiphany I ever had, I mean," He smiled. "What seemed like the worst epiphany ever…" Jeff threw his tie over his head and sat on his bed watching Nick get dressed. "The days after were pure hell, then I spent one week on the nurse thinking you and Pierre were still together so, yeah, it was kind of torture."

Jeff was about to continue but Nick looked up with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Thad was supposed to tell me, but you know Thad." Nick laughed and walked towards Jeff's bed and sat beside him.

"Let me guess…" He started with a smirk. "Then we kissed and I acted weird for a while, and you have to admit you were a little bitchy during that time," Jeff laughed. "After that I told you I knew you liked me and it was your turn to act weird and my turn to be a bitch… And now we're together." Nick leaned forward and kissed Jeff. After a few seconds he leaned back again and smirked. "You should visit a therapist Jeff." He said sarcastically.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "And that would be because?"

"You have some weird mood changes…" He mocked.

Jeff rolled his eyes and got up. "Well, I am going now."

Nick glanced at the bedside clock. "So soon?" He asked.

"I want to eat…" Jeff shrugged. Before Jeff left the room he looked at himself on the mirror to make sure none of the red marks were visible, then he grabbed his bag and blazer and left the room.

As he walked to the cafeteria Jeff allowed himself to think about Nick. Sure, it was still very weird for him what was happening, but at the same time he felt happy.

"Jeff!" Thad broke his trail of thought.

"Good morning." Jeff said, smiling.

"Guess who the best person in the whole school is?" Thad asked enthusiastically, and answered before Jeff could. "Me!" Jeff laughed. "It's true! I just booked the gym for us today, which means we're finally going to have some boxing after all these days!"

Jeff bit his lip instantly, he was used to do boxing shirtless but he couldn't do it that afternoon and his friends would notice it, they always noticed everything.

"Jeff?" Thad looked up at Jeff with an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jeff tried to sound casual. That was what he was talking about. He couldn't do anything without being noticed. "I am just drowning in work." He lied.

"Oh… But you'll come right?"

"I'll see if I can…"

Both boys entered the cafeteria, Jeff was in a rush so he just grabbed something to eat and left.

* * *

><p>As Jeff left the room, Nick let himself fall back to the bed and sighed happily. Jeff was right; they had both changed a lot during those weeks, but Nick kind of liked it.<p>

Nick allowed himself to stay in bed for a few more minutes before he got up and left the room.

He walked to his first class, unfortunately he wouldn't see Jeff until his last class. He smiled to himself, another thing that had changed drastically. A few weeks ago, Nick would have growled just at the fact he would have one class with Jeff.

The bell rang and Nick had to run to his first class. The morning classes passed really slowly, Nick nearly fell asleep in History but luckily Blaine - who was beside him - elbowed him and Nick straightened up again.

At lunch Nick sat with his friends, trying to mask the fact he just wanted Jeff to step inside the cafeteria with that smile he always wore. The only thing that actually distracted him from the fact Jeff wasn't there was when Thad told them they had the gym to themselves that afternoon.

Nick started to get paranoid, thinking that maybe Jeff had changed his mind and now he didn't want to see him because he didn't know how to tell Nick he didn't want anything after all.

Nick didn't know why he was thinking that, or even why it hurt so much when he did. Nick and Jeff were only together for barely a day, but he had to admit those last days had been the most dramatic and emotional of his entire life.

After a while Nick excused himself, got up, and walked towards the cafeteria's door.

When the bell rang for lunch, Jeff ran to the Library to pick up a book he needed, but as soon as he entered he knew he would take the double the time. The Library was a mess of books, and the librarian told Jeff that they were on their annual clean up.

Jeff took a deep breath before he started to look for the book he wanted.

After a good while Jeff found the book and walked out, sighing in relief. He wanted to text Nick and say he was very late for lunch, but then he remembered he didn't have Nick's number. It hadn't even crossed his mind to ask him for his number that morning.

Jeff was walking towards the cafeteria when Nick stopped him. "Hello blond beauty." He said, winking at Jeff.

"Nick!" Jeff looked around to make sure nobody was in the hallway. "What are you doing? Someone could have heard you!" Jeff hissed.

Nick rolled his eyes at him and pulled him to an empty classroom. "You forgot something this morning…" He said casually pulling Jeff closer by his waist. "I just wanted to give it to you." He smiled.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "What did I forget?" Nick leaned forward and kissed Jeff passionately. As they broke apart, Jeff rested his forehead against Nick's, a little breathless. "I am sorry, but I remember I kissed you this morning…" He said with a small smirk on his face.

"I know." Nick grinned. "I just wanted an excuse to kiss those pretty lips of yours."

Jeff rolled his eyes before he leaned to kiss Nick once more. "You're stupid." He mumbled, joking.

"As long as I'm your stupid…" Nick shrugged but then he made a face. "That one was really cheesy."

Jeff nodded and laughed. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Are you going to do boxing today?" Nick asked glancing up at Jeff.

"Yeah, I'll just have to wear a t-shirt, because someone was too enthusiastic yesterday." He said sarcastically.

"I stand by what I said this morning. You didn't complain last night." Nick winked.

Jeff rolled his eyes and made Nick let him go. He walked towards the door once more, but before he could leave, Nick grabbed him by his waist and pulled him closer again. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Eat?"

Nick shook his head. "We're going to stay here for a little longer." He smirked and kissed Jeff again.

The two boys had to run for their last class of the day. They received a lot of puzzled looks as they stepped inside the classroom together breathlessly, but Jeff quickly sat far from Nick, like he was used to.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter was more... 'Slow'(?)<p>

But now that they are FINALLY together things will have to slow down a little! ;)

Still, I hope you liked it, and I would love to know what you think about this chapter in review! ;)

If you have questions or you simply want to say a 'Hi!' - samanthaintumbland .tumblr .com (no spaces)

Thanks for the amazing feed back! :)

-heart-


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! I hope you'll like this chapter!

:)

Thanks for all the support!

**(I do not own Glee or any of the characters...)**

* * *

><p>The last class of the day arrived and Nick and Jeff found themselves sitting side by side in the last row of chairs as the class was about to watch 'An Inconvenient Truth'. At first they wanted to sit far away from each other, but Thad decided to occupy the chair where Jeff was going to sit so he was forced to sit next to Nick. Not that he was complaining.<p>

Nick and Jeff made their best pissed-off expressions. Jeff crossed his arms over his chest and kept his eyes on the teacher as he explained why they were going to watch the documentary. As the lights of the room were turned off Jeff felt a soft touch on his arm, so he turned his head to find Nick smiling at him. He rolled his eyes, smiling, and uncrossed his arms as Nick reached for his hand. Jeff looked around quickly making sure nobody was watching them, then he squeezed Nick's hand gently and let himself slip down the chair a little and leaned his head back. The next thing he knew, he was surfing on a moving snow wave in Canada.

* * *

><p>Nick wasn't paying much attention to the documentary at all. He kept glancing at Jeff, who was clearly dreaming about something pretty good, since he was smiling in his sleep.<p>

Something on the TV screen caught Nick's attention, it was a quote. _It ain't what you don't know that gets you into trouble. It's what you know for sure that just ain't so. _Nick didn't need Al Gore to tell him it was a Mark Twain's quote, and in that same second he understood how true it was. Nick spent the rest of the movie thinking about that quote.

For too long Nick had been completely sure he hated Jeff, and the only trouble he got from that were the hours he spent in detention after fighting with the blond. But the real trouble started when he started realising maybe he wasn't quite right.

Nick recognised the last part of the movie, and without anyone noticing he shook Jeff lightly to wake him up. Jeff woke up with a small gasp, but it was muffled by the film.

As the documentary came to an end, Jeff let go of Nick's hand before the lights were turned on again. He was the first to leave the room, followed by the other students.

Nick waited until the classroom was empty to stand up. Thad was waiting for him at the door. "Shall we go?" He asked, smiling.

"Sure…"

Both boys walked towards their rooms to change. Jeff wasn't in there when Nick showed up, so he concluded the other boy was already in the gym.

In a matter of minutes Nick was out of the room again, he nearly ran to the gym. The huge smile on his face grew as he saw his boyfriend by the punching bag. He took his t-shirt off and looked around. He didn't see anyone, so he quickly walked towards Jeff.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully, but he had no answer from the other boy. He glanced at Jeff's ears, he was listening to music. Nick rolled his eyes and took the earbud out of his ear. "Hey!" He repeated.

Jeff jumped and looked around, alarmed. Then he looked at Nick and a smile grew on his face. "Hi!" He said, looking around once again to make sure that they were in fact alone.

"Do you really have to double check, Jeff?" Nick asked pulling Jeff closer by his waist with a smirk on his face. "Don't you trust me?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Do I really have to answer?" He asked mockingly.

Nick rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Jeff, his lips were millimetres away when they both heard steps down the hallway. They quickly broke apart, Nick walking to the other side of the gym while Jeff continued punching the bag. Nick started wrapping the usual bandages around his wrists and hands.

Wes, David, Thad and Blaine stepped inside the gym chatting happily. Thad glanced up at Nick and Jeff. "Whoa! Wait! Everyone stop!" He shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Jeff and Nick aren't killing each other! This deserves applause!" The boys rolled their eyes. Thad laughed before he looked once again at Jeff and raised an eyebrow. "Jeff? Why've you still got a t-shirt on?"

Blaine, Wes and David threw puzzled looks at the blond, who turned a little pink. "I just… Don't want to be shirtless today."

"Why?" Thad asked still with an eyebrow raised.

"Because…" Jeff glanced at Nick, fortunately it went unnoticed to the others. "I just don't want to!" He shrugged. "Who are you, my mother?"

"So what are we doing today?" Nick asked quickly, before Thad could speak again.

Blaine shrugged and looked at David, who didn't say anything for a while. The silence was broken by Jeff. "Duval!" He called out. Nick turned his head to Jeff instantly trying to repress his smirk. "You. Me." _This sounds promising,_ Nick thought. "Face to face fight." Jeff finished.

"My pleasure." Nick smirked.

"Oh no! No way!" Blaine said. "Remember what happened last time? That's not going to happen!"

_If only you knew how much changed since the last time… _Nick thought, but he managed to keep it to himself. "Don't worry, I won't break Sterling's face this time…" _It would be a shame…_

"No, you won't, because you won't have the chance to!" Blaine said angrily. Jeff rolled his eyes, Nick walked towards the place where the face to face fights were held. "Hey! Didn't you hear me?"

"We did." Jeff answered calmly. "We are just declining your suggestion."

"It wasn't a suggestion." Wes was the one who spoke.

Nick shrugged, and started jumping with his guard up. Jeff did the same thing.

"No! Stop!"

They didn't stop. Nick winked at Jeff before he tried to hit him and failed on purpose. Jeff hit Nick but not strong enough to actually hurt him, Nick gasped like he was in pain.

The other boys tried to stop them, so apparently they were pretending well. But none of them dared to get between the boys, eventually they gave up.

Jeff and Nick continued their pretend fight, they were both very good actors so sometimes when one of them gasped, whined or hissed louder the other boys would all turn their faces to see if everything was still 'under control'.

Nick took that chance to admire his boyfriend, the way he pushed the hair out of his face, the way he was hiding his smile behind his hands, the way his shorts fitted in him. Nick was a damn lucky boy.

After a while Nick hit lightly on Jeff's face and he whined too loudly, that made Blaine walk to them and separate them. "Ok, enough." He said firmly.

"Alright, but I won." Nick said smirking.

"You certainly did not!" Jeff shot back.

"Yes, I did!"

"You're such a spoiled brat! Can't you see that I won? I hit you much more times!" Jeff said angrily, but the anger didn't reach his eyes.

"Who are you to say that?" Nick said pretending to be angry too.

"Enough!" Wes shouted. "Stop fighting! I am so sick of you two fighting! Just stop! Can't you see how stupid that fight even is?"

"Fine." Jeff hissed, grabbing his bag and walking out of the gym mumbling curses under his breath.

Nick followed Jeff's lead with an angry look on his face, nobody even tried to stop him.

As soon as Nick turned the corner of the hallway Jeff pushed him against the wall. "You're such a good actor…" He smirked.

"Thank you darling. You aren't bad yourself…" He grinned. Jeff laughed and kissed Nick. "Jeff!" Nick said, looking around as they broke apart.

"What? You have to double check? Don't you trust me?" Jeff asked still smirking and blinking innocently.

"Do I have to answer?" Nick said in the same mocking tone Jeff had used almost an hour ago.

"Asshole." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Shut it. You love it." Nick smirked. Both boys made their way to their room again, without being noticed.

* * *

><p>"I am so sick of those two…!" Wes repeated as Nick left the gym.<p>

"Me too." David said, sitting on the gym's bench.

"We have to do something about this. They have been fighting for too long." Blaine said running a hand through his sweaty hair. "Things got way out of line with the boxing thing…"

The four boys nodded and the silence fell between them as they thought. After a while a smirk grew on Thad's face. "Don't worry… I have an idea."

"Share." Blaine said simply, looking up at him.

* * *

><p>Hey! Did you like it? Review it?<p>

Thank you!

-heart-

My Tumblr: samanthaintumbland


	15. Chapter 15

Hey!

I know this one took longer, and I am sorry.

But I hope you'll enjoy it! :D

**(I do not own Glee or the characters... If I did, the Warblers would have their own show and Niff WOULD be canon... *nod*)**

* * *

><p>Seeing as Nick and Jeff were in their room again, Nick went to the bathroom for a quick shower but Jeff was too tired and lazy to do the same.<p>

Once they were both in their pyjamas Jeff was lying on his bed reading one of his comics and Nick walked over to him to lie beside him.

"Are you ticklish, Jeff?" Nick asked suddenly.

Jeff raised an eyebrow but didn't take his eyes off his comic. "No." He answered shortly.

"What? That's impossible!" Jeff didn't need to look at Nick to know he had an eyebrow raised. Jeff felt Nick's hands trying to tickle him, but he only yawned. "Oh my god! You aren't ticklish!" Nick leaned back to the bed again. "That sucks…"

"For me or you?" Jeff asked sarcastically.

"For me. Now I don't have anything to do." Nick smiled widely.

Jeff rolled his eyes and kicked Nick out of the bed.

* * *

><p>Nick was woken up in the morning by the light coming from the slightly open curtains. He growled and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. <em>I can't believe he still hasn't learnt yet! <em>Nick was extremely tired - he didn't want to move a muscle - but his will to do this little thing to Jeff was too big to ignore.

He got up lazily and walked over to the curtains. As he passed by Jeff's bed, he noticed the boy was facing the window. Perfect. Nick smiled, took a deep breath, opened the curtains to their maximum and shouted, "Rise and shine, little boy!"

Jeff gasped and jumped, falling off the bed. Still startled, he looked up at Nick, who was laughing hard.

"You!" Jeff pointed at Nick with an angry look, still panting. "You are _so _screwed!"

Nick threw his hands in the air. "Uh! Little Sterling is coming after me!" He laughed more. Jeff released himself from the covers that were wrapped around his body and got up, a fierce look on his face. "Is this when you're going to beat your boyfriend up?" Nick asked sarcastically.

Jeff blew his fringe out of his face. "You should either be begging for your life or running."

"Watch out we've got a badass over here!" Nick said mockingly, his hands still up. Jeff jumped forward over the bed towards Nick, who was expecting that and stepped aside. "Too slow, darling." He said, looking down at Jeff who was now sprawled on the bed.

"Come here! I am going to get you!" Jeff hissed and tried to catch Nick's leg, who had stepped to his left and was now too far from Jeff. Jeff crawled off the bed and got up again, he walked slowly but determinedly towards Nick.

"Come on, Jeff! I just woke you up! It's not like I didn't do it in the past, right?" Nick said with a touch of fear in his voice - the look on Jeff's face wasn't helping at all. He stepped back as Jeff continued to walk towards him. "You wouldn't hurt me, right? I mean you hated me, but that's in the past, right? Right!" Nick was becoming desperate and Jeff understood that, so he just straightened up and walked calmly towards the bathroom, a huge smirk growing on his face.

"I am using the bathroom first." He declared, before stepping inside the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

"Wait, what? But…" Nick stood in the same spot, very puzzled. "What? But I just woke you up! And in a not nice way!"

"Oh, don't worry, I will have my revenge. You just won't know it until it is happening." Jeff said inside the bathroom, before Nick heard him turning the water on. He quickly got dressed and waited for the blond to leave the bathroom, sitting on his bed.

Jeff came out of the bathroom with towel around his waist, running a hand through his wet hair. Nick smiled and bit his lip lightly. "Hot." He mumbled.

Jeff looked up at him and blinked. "Oh, you're still here. I thought you were already gone."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "And leave without a kiss?" He shook his head.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I am sorry to tell you, but I am not going to kiss you." He said as he grabbed clean clothes to put on.

"Why?" Nick asked, surprised.

"Dude, you scared me to death when you woke me up! I am in a bad mood. Therefore, I am not going to kiss you."

"Is this your revenge?" Nick laughed softly.

"No. My revenge is going to be _much _worse." Jeff said, buttoning his shirt.

Nick rolled his eyes and got up. He was not leaving without his morning kiss. He walked towards Jeff and pulled him closer by his waist. "Kiss me…"

"No."

Nick leaned closer, staying just a few inches from Jeff. "Come on, I know you want to kiss me Jeff. Don't even try to deny it." He whispered.

"What makes you so sure?" Jeff replied in low tone.

Nick smirked and leaned forward to kiss Jeff's neck softly. "If you don't want me to leave a mark right here," Nick mumbled against Jeff's skin. "Kiss me."

"Not fair." Jeff muttered. Nick bit Jeff's skin lightly. "Alright, alright, I'll kiss you! Just get away from my neck!" Jeff said, pushing Nick back. Nick smirked and leaned forward to kiss Jeff who quickly kissed him back.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Jeff was going to have Warblers meeting, but for the first time he wasn't looking forward it. He was a bit tired and the way his friends had been staring at him all day, along with the way they had been reminding him every other five minutes that they had a meeting gave Jeff chills, and not in a good way.<p>

Still, he told himself he was being paranoid. Since he and Nick had started dating a couple of days ago he had started to get a little paranoid, but it had to stop. The easiest option to stop it was to tell everyone.

But Jeff couldn't tell them. How would everyone react? He had no idea what anyone would say. And worse, what if things with Nick didn't work out? That would leave their friends in a very awkward position, besides, Nick was Jeff's first real boyfriend and he just had to go slowly.

Before Jeff liked he was already walking towards the Warblers' Hall. As he arrived the Warblers' Hall Jeff noticed it was nearly empty, he glanced at his watch, it was still too early. Jeff sighed and threw himself onto one of the armchairs. The time passed incredibly slowly, Jeff noticed when Nick arrived but he couldn't do what he wanted to, he couldn't run to the dark haired boy and kiss him.

After what felt like an eternity, Wes finally started the meeting, beating his gavel on the table. "Let's get this meeting started." He mumbled more for himself before he spoke up. "I think we all know what the… Theme of this meeting is."

The Warblers nodded but Jeff was just confused. He raised a hand. "I am sorry but what? You mean practice, right? Since Sectionals are close?"

Some of the Warblers in the room laughed and some murmured things in low tones to the person beside them. Wes laughed softly and shook his head before he spoke again. "So, those in favour raise your hands." All of the Warblers except for Jeff and Nick raised their hands.

"In favour? In favour of what?" It was Nick who spoke this time.

Wes ignored and beat the gavel on the table again. "Then it's settled."

"What is settled? What the hell is happening?" Jeff demanded.

Wes ignored Jeff's words and continued like nobody had spoken. "Warbler Nick, Warbler Jeff," He said a smile appearing his face, Jeff's heart was caught in his throat and he felt the blood drain from his face. "We are waiting for a very good performance at Sectionals."

"What?" Nick jumped on his seat and nearly shouted.

_Oh no. No, no, no, no. They know. They freaking know. It's the only way they did this. Oh no. _Panic started rising inside Jeff. Fortunately for them Nick kept his act.

"I don't want to sing with Sterling!" Nick pretended to be mad, but Jeff could tell he wasn't. He hoped nobody else noticed. "I thought Blaine was singing! We've been practicing 'Raise Your Glass' for weeks now!"

"But I am singing." Blaine said calmly and smiling. "The first song will be 'Raise Your Glass' and the second will be whatever you and Jeff want."

"And did you at least think about asking us first?" Jeff asked still a bit shocked.

"Not really." Thad spoke for the first time.

"How can you do something like this to us? You know we don't get along!" Jeff said starting to get angry. He couldn't believe what they had done.

Yes, he wanted to have a duet with Nick. No, he didn't want to get it this way. And no, he didn't want his friends to find out this way.

"How many times have you guys auditioned?" Wes asked after a while.

"I'm sorry, but don't see the point in that question!" Jeff replied.

"How many?" Wes repeated.

"Three." Nick said, barely loud enough after almost two minutes of silence.

"Six." Jeff mumbled shortly after.

"See? You two have auditioned so many times that we thought it was a good idea for both of you to sing!" David said, smiling. Jeff and Nick weren't stupid, they knew it was more than that.

"No!" Jeff said. "This is not going to happen!"

Wes ignored him. "Ok, everyone next meeting on Saturday." He said. "Nick, Jeff, we want to know what your choice is by then."

"No! This isn't finished!" Nick nearly shouted again.

"I'm sorry boys, decision of the council." Thad said a smirk appearing on his face. Both Jeff and Nick knew they couldn't deny a council decision as long as they wanted to stay in the Warblers.

Jeff just wanted to say he wanted to leave the Warblers, how could they do that to them? As long as they were all concerned Nick and Jeff couldn't see each other without fighting, so how were they expecting them to sing a duet? At least they didn't hate each other anymore.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Nick and Jeff were back to their room. "I can't believe they did this." Jeff hissed as he sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands.<p>

"It could be worse…" Nick tried to sound soft and calm, but he was mad too.

"How?" Jeff asked, looking up at him. "They probably know! And if they don't they will!"

The hurt in Jeff's eyes broke Nick's heart. "We could still hate each other." Nick said as he sat beside Jeff, reaching for his hands and making the blond turn to him. "Besides, we don't have to sing a fluffy and love-y song!" Nick rolled his eyes. The silence fell between them and after a while Nick spoke again. "Why do you want to hide this so much?" He asked.

Jeff who was staring at their hands remained shut for a while. "Because…" His voice was a little unsure. "It was all so sudden, and… I don't know how to behave with all this…"

"That's easy, be yourself, but not that boy who this morning wanted to burn me alive." Nick joked.

Jeff laughed softly and pulled Nick for a kiss. "Don't worry, I would probably just eat you alive." Jeff mumbled against Nick's lips.

"Is that a threat?" Nick asked grinning.

"Consider it a promise, if you want." Jeff smirked.

Nick laughed softly and made Jeff lay down, straddling his waist. "I would love to see that…" Nick smirked and leaned forward to kiss Jeff again.

"Sorry, darling, not today." Jeff mumbled, he tried to sound casual but instead he sounded a little nervous.

Nick kissed along Jeff's jaw. "Why?" He whispered to his ear.

"Reasons." Jeff stuttered.

Nick grinned against Jeff's skin and kissed his neck down to his collarbone, moving the clothes from their place to give him more space. Nick removed Jeff's blazer and toss it aside, then he started unbuttoning Jeff's shirt while pressing open mouthed kisses down his chest.

Nick was taken by surprise when Jeff flipped them over. "There's something I need to tell you." He said nervously, leaning away from Nick's mouth.

"What?" Nick blinked confused at him.

"I…" Jeff took a deep breath. "I'm a virgin."

Nick raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?" Jeff nodded and blushed, letting himself fall onto the bed beside Nick and burying his face in his hands.

"I know, it's ridiculous!"

"No, it's not." Nick said removing Jeff's hands from his face. "It's cute. Still, I think we can have our fun." Nick smirked and leaned over Jeff to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>Hey! I hope you liked this chapter!:D<p>

Review it? I would like that! ;)

Thank you for reading this fic and review it and going to my blog and saying you like it!

It means so much to me! :D

I LOVE YOU ALL!

-heart-

My Tumblr: samanthaintumbland


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys!

So, I know this one took me longer, and I am sorry, but you know school's catching up on me...

I'm still so very sorry.

Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I love you all! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and going to my blog and telling me how much you like it...!

That really means a lot to me!

**(Glee, the characters and songs don't belong to me)**

* * *

><p>The following day was one of the worst Jeff could remember. Not only because he couldn't be with Nick – I mean, he could, but he didn't want to since he still wanted to keep their relationship a secret – but also because Jeff didn't want to face his so called friends, the ones who had pushed him under the bus. He didn't actually care - he was actually dating Nick so it was good that they had a duet - but his friends' actions had hurt him.<p>

He was returning to his dorm room when he heard steps behind him. For a few seconds he feared it was Blaine, Thad, Wes or David demanding the reasons why Jeff had avoided them all day. Jeff rushed through the hallway to his room, he quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside his room.

Not even five minutes after the doorknob turned, Jeff froze in the same spot staring at the door. Those few seconds seemed like hours, Jeff couldn't stop himself from thinking it was probably one of his friends.

Nick walked in with a huge smile on his face, as Jeff saw his face he sighed in relief.

"Hey!" Nick said cheerfully. "Why didn't you wait for me in the hallway? There wasn't anybody there!" He said while he made his way to Jeff and wrapping his arms around the blond's waist.

Jeff smirked and put his arms around Nick's neck. "You scared me, you know? I thought it was one of the guys…" He confessed, rolling his eyes.

Nick widened his eyes slightly and raised both eyebrows. "Am I using unhealthy amounts of hair gel?" He asked, clearly pretending to be worried.

"Oh, shut up!" Jeff rolled his eyes again and leaned forward to kiss Nick.

"You know, Blondie, someday your eyes will fall off your face." Nick said sarcastically and smirking as they broke apart.

"And that would be because..?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you roll your eyes all the time!" Nick said laughing a little.

"What? Me? What about you?" Nick rolled his eyes on purpose making sure Jeff would see him.

"You are just a boy full of crap. Have I told you that?" Jeff asked with an eyebrow still raised.

Nick nodded lightly with a huge smile on his face. "A couple of times, I believe. But that doesn't matter now." Jeff glared at him. "We have a song to choose."

Jeff snorted. "We still have until Saturday."

"But I have a couple of ideas that I wanted to show you." A smirk grew on Nick's face, but it wasn't just a smirk, it was the smirk that told Jeff that Nick was up to no good.

"Alright…" Jeff said slowly, watching Nick carefully.

"Okay, sit here." Nick said pulling Jeff to sit on his own bed. "So, basically I am going to sing and dance parts of songs that I think they would be perfect for Sectionals." Nick said his eyes shining a bit and with the same smirk still on his face. Jeff nodded slowly.

Nick walked to the middle of the room shrugging off his blazer. Without any more words he turned to Jeff still smirking and started singing.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_  
><em>I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah<em>  
><em>This is how I roll, animal print pants out control,<em>  
><em>It's real fool with the big afro<em>  
><em>And like Bruce Lee rock out the club<em>

Jeff raised an eyebrow he knew the lyrics and the melody from somewhere, he couldn't just tell exactly from where. Nick had started to dance but nothing too elaborate.

_Girl look at that body, _ _Girl look at that body,_ _Girl look at that body_

Was then that Jeff understood which song Nick was singing, Nick had started to flex his muscles and it was with his 'flirt mode' on, looking deeply into Jeff's eyes with that sexy grin of his on his face.

_I work out_  
><em>Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body,<em> _Girl look at that body_  
><em>I work out<em>

Jeff had to admit Nick looked extremely hot dancing and singing that song, but Jeff started laughing as Nick started to do the same moves than the guys from the video clip. "Nick, stop!" He said gasping for air as Nick continued.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
><em>Everybody stops and they staring at me<em>  
><em>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it<em>

"No! Don't do it, don't do it!" Jeff managed to say still laughing, grabbing his stomach and leaning over himself.

_I'm sexy and I know it, I'm sexy and I know it_

_N_ick did it. He rolled his hips in the air, Jeff knew if he wasn't laughing so much he would probably be completely turned on right now, but he found that too funny.

Nick shut up and stopped moving, he had a huge smile on his face. "Nick!" Jeff said still laughing. "We can't sing that!" Jeff looked up at Nick who rolled his eyes.

Nick took a deep breath before he started a new song.

_The sun goes down__  
><em>_The stars come out__  
><em>_And all that counts__  
><em>_Is here and now__  
><em>_My universe__  
><em>_Will never be the same__  
><em>_I'm glad you came_

Nick winked at Jeff. As Jeff understood the second meaning in those words he turned deep red, making Nick smile widely as he continued. Nick was dancing sexily and Jeff could feel his pants becoming tighter around him.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me__  
><em>_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me__  
><em>_And I decided you look well on me, well on me__  
><em>_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

Jeff didn't allow Nick to continue, he threw a pillow right at his face. "We're not going to sing that either, jackass!" Jeff said mocking but being serious at the same time.

Nick laughed. "Sorry, but those last verses pretty much sum up our relationship!" Jeff considered that for a while. It was true.

"Still, no. Especially because of that." He said.

"Oh, so would you like something more like…" Nick bit his lip in thought, he walked over to Jeff's bed and sat on the edge of it near Jeff looking at Jeff, then his expression lighten up and he clear his voice.

_I made it through the wilderness__  
><em>_Somehow I made it through__  
><em>_Didn't know how lost I was__  
><em>_Until I found you_

Jeff looked at Nick incredulously. Nick's voice was deep and sexy and he pulled Jeff closer by his blazer. "Nick? What the hell?" Jeff was even redder now. Nick ignored and continued.

_I was beat, incomplete__  
><em>_I'd been had, I was sad and blue__  
><em>_But you made me feel__  
><em>_Yeah, you made me feel__  
><em>_Shiny and new_

Nick was very close to Jeff, their lips only a few millimetres apart, but then he let go of Jeff's blazer and his head fell onto Jeff's lap, Jeff rolled his eyes and tried to cover Nick's mouth with his hand but Nick turned his face and grabbed Jeff's hand pulling him closer again.

_Like a virgin__  
><em>_Touched for the very first time__  
><em>_Like a virgin__  
><em>_When your heart beats__  
><em>_Next to mine_

Nick was singing loudly and was distracted by now, Jeff took that chance to cover his mouth. "We're **not **going to sing that song!"

Nick laughed, and moved Jeff's hand off his mouth. "Okay, maybe you like something more like…" Nick was about to sing again when Jeff covered his mouth again.

"Don't you dare sing anything more!" Jeff warned knowing it wouldn't be anything good. Yes, Nick's voice was beautiful and Jeff couldn't get enough of it, but Nick was just being stupid. Nick laughed again, the sound was muffled by Jeff's hand, and then he felt Nick's tongue running along his hand. "Nick! Ew! I can't believe you did that!" Jeff nearly shouted and cleaned his hand on the covers.

Nick quickly sat up and pulled a leg over Jeff's crossed ones sitting in his lap, a grin appearing across his face.

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me__  
><em>_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know__  
><em>_Praying for love in a lap dance__  
><em>_And paying in naivety_

Nick sang with a huge grin on his face. Nick winked at him and ran his hands over the fabric of Jeff's shirt, who turned deep red again and felt his pants started to get tighter again. Nick was too close and Jeff hoped he wasn't close enough to feel his growing erection.

_Oh! And isn't this exactly where you'd like me__  
><em>_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know__  
><em>_Praying for love in a lap dance__  
><em>_And paying in naivety_

Nick stopped singing and got up, Jeff sighed in relief and crossed his legs awkwardly. Unfortunately, Nick seemed to notice. He raised his eyebrows and smirked, pulling Jeff up. "Who told you I was done?" Nick asked.

"What?" Jeff widened his eyes, Nick had _more_? What did he want to do? Make Jeff come in his pants? Well he had sung 'Glad You Came'. Jeff shook his head lightly, he couldn't remember what had just happened a few seconds ago or his _problem_ was going to get even worse.

_You're always closing your door__  
><em>_Well that only makes me want you more_

Nick walked around Jeff hugged him by his back, singing in a sexy voice into his ear. Jeff groaned and let his head fall back onto Nick's shoulder as the dark haired boy ran his hands over Jeff's body.

_And day and night I cry for your love__  
><em>_But you're still not convinced that that is enough__  
><em>_To justify my wanting you__  
><em>_Now tell me what you want me to do__  
><em>_I'm not blind and I know__  
><em>_That you want to want me but you can't let go__  
><em>_Come on, let go, oh_

Nick moved away quickly, almost making Jeff fall back. Nick grabbed Jeff by his shirt and pulled him close his lips almost touching Jeff's.

Jeff could feel his face burning. He knew if Nick continued that for much longer his skin would probably peel the next day, because yes, his skin was that sensitive.

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love__  
><em>_I'm burning up, burning up for your love__  
><em>_I'm burning up, burning up for your love__  
><em>_For your love_

Out of nowhere Nick kneeled in front of Jeff looking up at him with a wide smile on his face. Jeff couldn't turn redder, he was pretty sure he was red as a tomato at that point, still he felt his face get hotter, and his ears were burning do much that was almost painful. Not to speak about his _problem_ that was only getting worse by the second.

_Oh, do you wanna see me down on my knees__  
><em>_Or bending over backwards now, would you be pleased_

Nick jumped to his feet and pulled Jeff closer again.

_Unlike the others, I'd do anything__  
><em>_I'm not the same, I have no shame__  
><em>_I'm on fire_

Nick stopped singing again, looking at Jeff maliciously. "So? What do you think?" He asked after a while. He was holding Jeff close, Jeff knew he could probably feel what was going on 'down there'. Jeff didn't dare to open his mouth, he was afraid he would say the wrong thing. "You're right, maybe something different." Jeff widened his eyes, was Nick going to sing again? Jeff got his answer when Nick cleared his voice, and started to sing loudly with a kind of rough voice. "_Scream! Scream! Scream the way you would if I ra-_"

Nick's words were cut by Jeff's firm hand on his mouth. "E-fucking-nough." Jeff could feel Nick's lips curling into a smirk under his hand. "I-I-I've heard enough." Jeff stuttered still very red.

Nick moved his own hand to Jeff's and took it off his mouth, like Jeff was expecting he was with a huge smirk on his face. "Alright then… Just don't worry, I have a good song for us to sing, now seriously." Nick paused and looked at Jeff. "What you want to do now?" He winked.

Before Nick knew he was slammed against the bed and Jeff was on top of him sucking his neck.

* * *

><p>Nick's dreams were treating him well, he always liked when the blond appeared in them – not just since he had realized he like Jeff, before too. But before Jeff's face would be a blur. Sometimes they would just be together doing random things, but other times it was one of those sticky, wet and hot dreams. Nick just didn't want to wake up from those.<p>

And there he was, in one of those dreams. Jeff's hands running over Nick's chest slowly, kissing and sucking his neck while whispering promises that Nick just wanted to see filled in, in that same instant.

Suddenly in Nick's dream his bed disappeared just like Jeff and he fell into a huge and freezing lake.

Nick yelled and quickly sat up gasping for air. Jeff was beside his bed laughing hard, leaned over himself tears rolling his cheeks.

Nick looked at himself, he was completely wet, and freezing. His bones even hurt. His hair was dripping water and he started shivering with cold. "Wh-what ha-happe-pened?" He asked pulling the covers to warm him up, but the covers were too dripping water, that only caused Nick to be even colder.

Jeff was still laughing and he had to sit on his bed, he was already dress up, Nick noticed. "I happened!" He said taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "You were _so _asking for it!" Jeff started laughing again.

"Are you crazy?" Nick shouted and threw a wet pillow to Jeff.

"You should have seen your face!" Jeff caught the pillow easily. "You were mumbling and then you yelled… And God, I wished I had taped that!" Nick got up quickly and walked to the bathroom. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Take a bath, for crying out loud! I am freezing!" Nick shouted and undressed himself and turned the hot water of the shower on, before stepping inside the spray of hot water.

Nick heard Jeff laugh a bit more. His cold muscles started to relax as they started to warm up. "How did you even do for the water be so damn cold?" He asked.

"A few ice cubes…" Jeff said. Nick could hear him repressing a laugh.

"You are so mean, Jeff. I was having a very good dream."

"Oh, I know! It was the first time I heard you mumble in your sleep, but I must admit I liked what I heard." Nick felt his cheeks turn hotter, and it wasn't because of the hot water. "Anyway, it was my revenge for the scare of yesterday, _and _yesterday night."

Nick smirked. "What? Why? What did I do?" He asked in a fake offended tone.

"You know very well what you did, Duval."

"I took care of it." Nick smirk grew wider and he didn't need to look at Jeff to know he was blushing.

"Shut. Well, enjoy your shower I am going now…"

"Hey! What about my kiss?" Nick asked frowning.

"You're going to have to wait until later…"

Nick pouted but Jeff couldn't see it since he was on the shower. Nick heard a weird noise and then he heard Jeff rushing out of the room. He raised an eyebrow in confusion until the water came out cold instead of hot.

"Sterling!" Nick shouted.

* * *

><p>So you liked it? Revieeeew it? :3<p>

I love you all, thanks for reading once again!

-heart-

My tumblr: samanthaintumbland

(P.S.: I don't know when the next Chapter will be up because I have a lot of tests this and the next week... So, I am sorry in advance.)


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys!

I am SO sorry this took me SO long!

I hope the chapter will make up for the wait! (at least it is the longest so far... XD)

I'll try to update the next one faster!

**(The characters you recognise are not mine...) **

* * *

><p>"You bastard!" Nick sat in front of Jeff at the lunch table looking darkly at him.<p>

Jeff chewed his strawberry slowly and swallowed it looking up at Nick a smirk growing on his face. "Are you talking to me, Duval?" He asked.

"Of course I am talking to you!" Nick said angrily. "You turned the freaking hot water off when I was showering!"

Blaine, who had been looking at the pair with a puzzled face, face-palmed and sighed while Thad laughed.

Nick knew he looked truly angry but he also knew Jeff could understand that half of it was just acting. Half. Because Nick was a little angry with Jeff's little revenge.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm not sorry." Jeff said sucking another strawberry into his mouth with a small 'pop'.

Nick narrowed his eyes at him trying to ignore feeling that the view of Jeff sucking the damn strawberries was doing to him. "You are _so _going to regret that!"

Jeff's smirk grew wider and he propped his elbows on the table looking straight into Nick's eyes. "Really? I would love to see you try."

Nick felt the urge to pull Jeff by his blazer and kiss him right there, but he couldn't, so he just got up and threw the chair to its place groaning in fake frustration and left the cafeteria again.

It was then when he understood how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten anything. Nick's stomach growled and he reached for his phone. _'Bring me something to eat? Please? – N.'_ He typed quickly and sent the text.

His phone buzzed almost instantly. _'Um... I don't know... It's too much effort... ;) – J.'_

'_Oh, come on! I am starving! – N.'_

'_Ok, meet you in the Art classroom in break ;) – J.'_

'_And how am I supposed to survive until then? D: - N.' _Nick typed as he stomach growled at him again. Nick shushed it pointlessly.

'_I don't have time to meet you and arrive in time to my class... – J.'_

Nick groaned and rolled his eyes as he arrived the classroom. "Who are you talking to?" Thad asked making Nick jump.

"What?" He asked looking up at him. "Nobody!" He answered too quickly.

Thad raised an eyebrow at him and then smirked. "Come on, Nicky. You don't fool anyone, who's the new boyfriend?" Nick froze at Thad's question. What should he say now?

"There's no new boyfriend." Nick answered after a while.

"Yes, there is!" Thad said trying to reach for Nick's phone, Nick stretched his arm up and supported himself on his tip toes. Thad tried to climb him. "Tell me! Who is he?" Thad stepped back a huge smile on his face. "Is he from Dalton?"

"What?" Nick started to get alarmed.

"Tell me!" Thad whined.

"No!" Nick said firmly. Thad jumped forward, trying to catch the phone again. He was so determined to take Nick's phone off his hand he didn't even notice he was taking his blazer off and some of the Nick's shirt buttons were already unbuttoned. "Alright! Alright! Just get off me! Jesus, Thad, if I didn't know you were straight as a ruler I would swear you were trying to take my clothes off!"

Thad winked. "You never know..." He said in a mocking tone. Nick rolled his eyes and started to fix himself slowly, trying to think about what he was going to say. "Come on, tell me!" Thad said impatiently.

"Calm down!"

Thad growled frustrated and tried to catch Nick's phone once again, but Nick quickly put it in the back pocket of his pants. "Try to get it now, Thaddeus!"

Thad shivered at the name. "I will if I have to! Tell me!"

"Why are you so interested?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because of reasons, now tell me!" Thad said stretching his arm towards Nick's butt, but the dark haired boy grabbed his hand before he could reach it.

"Ohhh no, Thad, there's no way you're touching my ass!" Nick nearly shouted. "His name is J-... Joseph!" Nick finally said.

"Joseph? Who the hell's called Joseph in Dalton?" Thad asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He-he's not from Dalton." Nick stuttered. What was he doing? Whatever it was he had to keep up his act.

The bell rang and the teacher walked inside the room. Nick quickly followed with Thad behind him asking every possible question about Joseph.

Nick made up a total new person, Joseph was just one year older than Nick, he was a ginger, tall, green eyes, very pale, he was funny, smart and a bunch of other things Nick couldn't remember already.

Gladly the bell for the end of the class rang and Nick stormed out of the classroom, he was so hungry he didn't even care if Thad followed him.

As soon as he entered the Art's classroom he looked up to find Jeff smirking at him and before he knew he was being slammed against one of the few tables, Jeff kissing him passionately. When Jeff leaned away to kiss along Nick's jaw to his neck, Nick gasped for air. "Jeff let me eat first." He breathed.

"No. I was _so _bored... You'll have time for that later..." Jeff smirked against Nick's skin.

"But there's something I need to tell you..." Nick managed to say keeping the moans that were fighting to break free inside.

Then the two boys heard voices and steps outside the classroom, and they were becoming louder. Jeff got up and pulled Nick with him, he quickly pulled Nick to the space between the classroom's closet and the wall he pressed himself against Nick and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder so his hair wouldn't give him away. "Shh…" He whispered just in time, because Wes and Thad stepped inside the classroom the very next instant.

"You sure?" Wes asked confused. "Gingers were never Nick's type…"

"Well, he was definitely texting somebody and when I asked he told me about this Joseph guy." Thad said and Nick could almost see him shrug.

Jeff's head shot up to face Nick. Nick mouthed a 'Not now', Jeff nodded and rested his head on his shoulder again, but still Nick could see the confusion in the other's expression.

"Do you think this could get in the way of our plan?" Wes asked. Nick and Jeff changed puzzled looks, neither of them knew what they were talking about.

"I think they are the ones getting in the way. You saw their little fight at breakfast… And have been fighting much more since they found out they had to sing the duet…" Thad said, making Jeff and Nick smile at their good performances in front of their friends. "Blaine won't be happy to hear about this." He finished.

"No, he won't…" Wes sighed. "And David won't too. Now let's go, I already found my wallet." He said and both, Thad and Wes left the room.

* * *

><p>"What the actual fuck…?" Were the first words Jeff was able to verbalize. "What were they talking about? What plan? But most of all, who the hell is Joseph?" He looked at Nick.<p>

"I don't know what plan they were talking about, but apparently putting us singing the duet was part of it…" Nick mumbled.

"Sure, okay. But who the hell is Joseph?" Jeff asked again, starting to get angry. They got out of their 'hiding' place and were now in the middle of the classroom again. Was Nick cheating on Jeff? Well, this Joseph guy should hide now, because Jeff would break every single bone of his body because he tried to steal Nick from him.

The bell rang faintly behind them but they continued there.

"Do I detect… Jealously, Jeff?" Nick asked a little amused.

"Oh, you detect a lot of jealously. No one tries to steal you from me. I hope that's clear. Now tell me who is he so I can break his face." He said angrily. At the time he was angry, because someone tried to steal his boyfriend from him, but at the same time he could feel his heart breaking because he hadn't been good enough for Nick. But the anger, at the moment, spoke louder.

"Jeff…" Nick said softly.

"Who is he?" Jeff nearly shouted.

"Jeff… Calm down, you're not thinking straight…" Nick said calm and softly and put an hand on Jeff's arm, which was supposed to calm him down but only caused to make him even more furious.

"Tell me, Nick! Who is he?" He was shouting by now, but he couldn't care less.

"There's no he!" Nick said still calm.

"What? But I heard Thad! Don't you lie to my face, Nick!" If there was something that really annoyed Jeff was when people lied to his face. He wasn't stupid.

"I am not lying to you! And this is what I was trying to say earlier, but you didn't let me! Thad caught me texting you and he wanted to know who the person was so I had to make this guy up! And to be honest, I can't even remember what he's supposed to be like!" Nick said starting to get slightly annoyed.

Jeff waited a few seconds, the words were still sinking in. Jeff felt his eyes burning and blinked several times. "What? I… But Thad… So, there's no one?" Jeff asked a bit stunned.

"No, there isn't!" Nick said looking at Jeff in way the blond boy couldn't exactly tell what it was.

Jeff sighed in relieve letting all the anger leave his body. "Oh, for a second I really thought that-" He stepped forward to hug Nick but Nick put a hand on his chest and didn't let him.

"You thought what?" He interrupted, speaking in a cold tone. "You thought I was cheating on you? Do you trust me that little, Jeff? Do you believe more in Thad than in me?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Jeff said quickly.

"Oh really? 'But I heard Thad.'" Nick said these last words even colder with a note of disgust in his voice. "It's good to know you think I would cheat on you."

Nick said before starting to walk towards the door. "No, Nick! It-it was just because I didn't know what to think! I-I-"

"Save it, Jeff. I've heard enough." And with those words Nick left the room.

As soon as the door was shut again Jeff pulled one of the stools to sit on. He didn't know what to think; he just felt like he was breaking inside. Did that mean Nick had broken up with him? Had he hurt Nick that much?

Tears were streaming down Jeff's cheeks. He couldn't believe after all that trouble to be with Nick because such stupid thing they were going to break up. Because even if Nick hadn't said those words, Jeff was sure he was going to.

Jeff skipped his class and for lunch he ate the food he had brought for Nick, he didn't dare to face the other boy now.

After lunch Jeff was about to go to his first class in the afternoon when his phone buzzed, he reached for it hoping it was Nick, but it wasn't. It was Wes. _'Warblers' meeting's now. Hurry up! Everyone is dismissed from the afternoon classes. – W.'_

_What? Wasn't the meeting supposed to be on Saturday? _Jeff thought raising an eyebrow at the phone. He shrugged and walked to the Warblers' Hall, as he was almost there he realized that Nick would be there too. Of course he would. Nick was a Warbler.

But when Jeff stepped inside the Warblers' Hall Nick wasn't there, most of the Warblers were, but Nick wasn't.

Jeff sat at the table on the corner of the room and waited for the meeting to begin.

After what seemed like hours Wes started the meeting. Like usual, he hit the gavel on the table to turn the attention to him and only then he spoke. "Now, that we're all here…" He started. Jeff's eyes quickly looked around trying to find Nick. He was on the other end of the room staring at his feet with an angry look on his face. Was it possible he was still very angry at Jeff? Nick glanced up at Jeff, and Jeff almost felt knives passing through his body. Jeff looked away and tried to focus on Wes again. "I have two big pieces of news." He said but he didn't look very pleased. "The date of Sectionals was changed." Wes said.

A lot of commotion between the Warblers started but Wes hit the gavel on the table again. "Quiet, please!" It was David who spoke this time. "Sectionals will take place this Saturday."

"What? And how are we supposed to get everything done by then? It's only three days away!" One Warbler said.

"That's why we're here today!" Wes said loudly trying to speak louder than the protesting Warblers. "Now, let us continue so we can practise after!" The silence fell again and Wes took a deep breath before he spoke again. "And Sunday will be Parents Day."

This time the room was filled with cheers, except for some Warblers who showed to be indifferent or groaned. Jeff was one of the ones who groaned. He never liked Parents Day. His parents never actually showed up as they were always too busy, so they always sent his older brother.

After a few minutes the silence was restored again and Wes turned to Jeff. "Have you and Nick picked the song?" He asked.

"Yes." Jeff mumbled and nodded.

"Great. Let's practice then." Thad said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Nick stepped inside the room, after practice, completely exhausted. All of his muscles hurt, but maybe it was better that way. He really didn't want to think about the previous events of that day. Nick threw himself onto the bed and quickly he fell asleep, still in his blazer and all the clothes.<p>

His last thoughts were about how hurt he was by Jeff. He thought that by now the other would have more confidence in him. It was normal Jeff thought that with only what he had heard but after Nick told him there was nobody? Was Nick being too harsh? Maybe…

Nick woke up early in the morning, his muscles were still sore but when he looked at himself he jumped. Why was he with only his boxers on? He didn't remember undressing himself. And he was inside the sheets of his bed? When did that happen?

Jeff got out of the bathroom fully dressed and looked up at Nick. "Morning." He mumbled.

"Was it you?" Nick asked, he tried to sound cold but he couldn't.

"Yes… I know how uncomfortable is to fall asleep in uniform." Jeff said walking to his bed and sitting on the edge of it. "Nick, about yesterday-"

"You can stop right there." Nick said this time managing to be cold and got up. "I appreciate what you did last night, but I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me." He said as he walked to the bathroom.

"But I do trust you!" Jeff said grabbing Nick's arm. "Do you think if I didn't I would have started dating you? Do you think if I didn't trust you I would have told you I am still a virgin? No, I wouldn't have! Please, Nick, I… I really, _really _like you, no, I _love_ you, and I don't want to lose you because of this."

Nick turned to Jeff. "Jeff…" His voice cracked. "Do you mean that?" He asked his voice not over a whisper. The only time Jeff had said something like that was in his sleep. Those words that had haunted Nick and later made him so happy. _Nick, I think I love you…_

"Of course I do!" Jeff said pulling Nick closer slightly.

Nick bit his lip, what should he do now? He knew what he wanted to do. But should he do it? He thought for a second. Apart from wanting to kiss Jeff until he couldn't breathe what else did he want to do?

Nick didn't have to think twice he pulled Jeff in for a kiss. He couldn't stay mad at him. Especially after the boy had just said he loved him for the first time! "I love you." Nick whispered as they broke apart, there was no need to speak louder, Jeff would hear.

"I love you too." Jeff smiled.

* * *

><p>You liked it? Please review it? Pwease? :3<p>

I'll try to update faster this time I promise!

-heart-

I love you all! Thanks for reading!

My Tumblr: samanthaintumbland

(Also, I started another Niff fic... It's smaller, and pretty dark... Check it out? If you want, of course... :) )


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone!

This is a very especial chapter and I hope you'll like it as much as I liked to write it! ;D

**(I do not own Glee or the characters you recognise or even the song used)**

* * *

><p>Those three days before Sectionals passed in a blink of an eye. Nick and Jeff had barely time to be together. They had to get up early go to classes and pretend they still hated each other, then they would have Warbler's practice until very late and when they were finally free they were both too exhausted to do anything, they couldn't even talk, they would just throw their clothes to a random place in the room and fall asleep.<p>

It was Saturday morning. Nick woke up, still tired from the previous day. "Morning," He mumbled sleepily as he saw Jeff was already getting up.

"Morning," The blond answered, also tired.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shower. We have Sectionals today, remember?"

Nick glanced at the bedside clock, they still had time. "But it not 'till later. Come here…" Nick mumbled, holding his arms out to Jeff.

"I was going to shower." Jeff pointed to the bathroom door.

"Yeah, you _were_. Come here. Please?" Nick made his best sleepy puppy eyes.

Jeff sighed but walked towards Nick's bed and laid beside him. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff pulling him closer. "This feels good…" He said a small smile appearing across his face. "I missed you these three days." He said resting his head on Jeff's shoulder and looking at his eyes.

"But I was here all the time." Jeff said yawning.

"It wasn't the same thing. We've barely had time to speak."

"I'm sorry? Seems like someone is forgetting Thursday's fake fight! We talked a lot that day." Jeff smirked.

"It doesn't count." Nick rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Jeff closing his eyes slowly.

Jeff kissed back and pulled Nick slightly closer by his neck. The kiss started as a soft kiss (one of the few for the couple) but it quickly changed, they were both missing each other too much, they both wanted each other too much. Nick tilted his head deepening kiss and ran his tongue along Jeff's bottom lip, asking for entrance. But Jeff didn't gave it, instead he pushed Nick's tongue making him open his mouth just enough to slide his own tongue inside Nick's mouth.

Nick moaned quietly and sucked Jeff's tongue lightly. Jeff's hands left Nick's neck to run across his bare chest, tracing patterns on his soft skin. It had become a habit for both boys to only sleep in their boxers, which was good so now they couldn't only admire each other before going to sleep and when they woke up but also in situations like these they were already almost naked.

Nick moaned again as Jeff caught one of his nipples and played with it between his fingers. Nick leaned away from the kiss gasping for air, Jeff smirked and quickly moved to Nick's neck to suck the skin there lightly, not hard enough to leave marks, they had Sectionals in a few hours after all.

Another moan escaped Nick's mouth. Jeff rolled over so he would be on top of Nick and continued to suck on his neck. Nick rolled his hips up creating a friction between their half erections through the fabric. Nick earned a moan from Jeff and smirked. He made the same gesture again and Jeff moaned again and moved down to Nick's collar bones to suck harder. Nick moaned as Jeff licked the mark he had just done.

Nick's hands started moving down to Jeff's boxers and once there, he palmed the other boy earning a moan and a soft whimper from him. Jeff was completely hard by now just like Nick was.

Nick was about to pull Jeff's boxers down when someone knocked at the door. "Nick! Jeff! Wake up!" They heard Thad call.

"Ignore. Let's pretend we're still asleep." Nick said a little breathless. Jeff nodded lightly and continued with his work on Nick's collarbones.

"Come on, sleepyheads it's morning!" It was Blaine this time.

"I bet if we were about to compete against the New Directions he wouldn't be this cheerful." Nick mumbled and Jeff chuckled.

Jeff was prepared to get up when Nick grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going? You are not leaving me like this!" Nick said pointing at himself.

Jeff laughed quietly and leaned down to kiss him. "Pretend you're asleep…" Jeff mumbled against Nick's lips.

Nick groaned and turned his back to Jeff, through the corner of his eyes he saw the other boy rolling his eyes.

"Come on!" Wes shouted impatiently. "Wake up!"

Wait, Wes was there too? What were they doing? A riot right at their door step?

Nick didn't have much time to think about it as Jeff opened the door. "What do you want?" He asked, sounding sleepy, through the corner of his eyes Nick saw him narrowing his eyes a little like he was protecting them from the outside's light.

"I can't believe you were still sleeping." David said. Why did that not surprise Nick? If Wes was there David was too, obviously.

"You know, some of us actually need to sleep." Jeff mumbled sarcastically.

"Sleep is overrated." Was that Trent? What the hell was going on? Nick frowned. "Go wake up Nick and get dressed. We'll meet you both at the cafeteria… Jeff?"

Before Nick knew a pillow was already hitting his head.

Nick turned quickly to Jeff pulling his best sleepy face. "Hey! What the hell, dude?"

"Rise and shine!" Jeff said loudly but coldly.

The other Warblers at the door rolled their eyes and then Thad looked over his shoulder at Blaine, who was behind him. Blaine nodded, a move that could have been easily unnoticed if Nick wasn't paying attention.

"The bathroom is mine." Jeff said coldly before walking again to the door. "Now if you don't mind," He said to his friends and closed the door of the room.

"Hey! No! It's my turn to be the first!" Nick said just loud enough for their friends outside to hear. Jeff raised an eyebrow to him but when Nick pointed at the door he smirked.

"Too late Duval." Jeff said in the same tone. Then he opened and closed the door of the bathroom. Nick got up with a big smile. Outside was too quiet they both knew their friends were listening.

"Open the door Sterling!" Nick shouted angrily slamming his fist against the door. Jeff opened the door without making any noise and turned the hot water on, singing a song under his breath like nobody's business. Nick just wanted to laugh, but he kept his composure and slammed his fist against the door again. "Bastard!" He shouted.

They both heard some faint noises coming from outside and immediately they knew their friends weren't listening anymore. "They become a little too nosy…" Jeff said leaning against the bathroom's doorway.

"Yeah. Do you think it is about what we heard Wes say three days ago?" Nick glanced at Jeff. "In the Arts' Class?"

"You think so?" Jeff asked looking curiously at Nick.

Nick shrugged. "We still don't know what their plan is. I told you what I think."

Jeff crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, but I don't think they would try to prank us. It's not that."

"How can you be so sure?" Nick asked.

Jeff raised his shoulders. "I am not sure." He looked at Nick again. "I just think it's not that."

* * *

><p>One hour later and both boys were already showered and dressed. Jeff was styling his hair while Nick was trying to do the knot of his tie.<p>

Jeff entered the room and glanced at Nick. His hands were shaking a bit, he wasn't paying much attention to his tie, that was with a really weird knot. Jeff raised an eyebrow and walked towards him. "Hey…! What's going on?" He asked softly as his boyfriend was clearly in distress.

"Nothing." Nick bit his lip, he finished what was supposed to be the knot, but it was just a mess of fabric. Jeff rolled his eyes and shook Nick's hands away as he tried to remove the knot to do another one.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" He asked undoing the mess Nick had done.

"Yes?" Nick said looking up at Jeff.

"Come on. Tell me what is it?" Jeff undid the previous knot and with his fingers tried to straight up the tie before starting to do a new knot.

"I'm just nervous." Nick said looking away from Jeff.

"Nervous? Why? We practiced so much! And the moves aren't that hard."

"They are for me." Nick mumbled. "You know I am not a great dancer, you used to tease me with that all the freaking time, remember?"

"I was trying to be a bitch back then." Jeff said finishing Nick's knot.

"But I don't want to screw everything up! What if I mess up?" Nick started shaking harder.

Jeff grabbed Nick's face with his hands and made him look in his eyes. "If that - although it's _very_ unlikely - happens no one will be mad at you. I won't be mad at you." Jeff said and kissed Nick's lips lightly. "The Warblers are all your friends. They won't be mean."

"The Warblers aren't the ones worrying me." Nick mumbled.

"Then who is it?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.

"My father." Nick murmured and somehow he seemed to be getting smaller.

"Your father?" Jeff asked confused.

"Yes… He never quite… Accepted me." Suddenly Nick seemed broken and hurt.

Jeff knew a few people whose parents didn't accept the fact their sons or daughters were gay. Fortunately Jeff had been blessed with parents that did understand him and supported him, but Nick had never mentioned his father didn't accept him. "Did he ever…?" Jeff left the question open.

Nick laughed bitterly. "No, he never beat me up, if it's that what you are asking. Neither my mother nor my grandmother let him." Jeff nodded and pulled Nick in for a hug.

"You'll see; everything is going to be okay." He said calmly to Nick's ear. "You will be brilliant and your father will have to love you." Jeff said holding him closer.

"Thanks Jeff." Nick mumbled hugging Jeff back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jeff smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Wes asked patting Nick's back strongly almost making him stumble and fall.<p>

Nick could feel the nerves growing inside him. His father was out there somewhere and this was probably his only chance to show him he was happy like that. He knew he would have to face him on the next day and that only made him more nervous.

"Nick?" Wes asked. "Are you alright?"

Nick glanced at him and nodded trying to smile, and failing. Why did Jeff have to be on the other side of the stage? And why was Nick suddenly overcome with stage fright? "I'm fine." He said.

"Are you sure?" Wes asked and Nick nodded again taking a deep breath and calming himself down. "Look, I know this isn't the best time to say this but," Wes paused looking at Nick slightly uncomfortable and concerned. "Pierre's here."

"What?" Nick nearly shouted. "Oh, that's just great." Nick buried his face in his hands.

"I told you Charlie was coming..." Wes said apologetically.

"Yes, but Pierre?"

"Why does it matter so much? Did anything stay left to say or anything?"

"No! But now I am with J-..." Nick tried to remember the name, he had to remember the name. "Joseph!"

Wes raised an eyebrow to him and was about to speak when the Warblers were announced on the big columns and Nick had to go to the stage to occupy his place.

The lights went out. The crowd was silent waiting for them to begin their performance. Nick's heart was pounding loudly in his ears and too soon the whistles started.

Nick half walked half ran to his place beside Jeff just like the other boy and when Beatz started the beat Nick and Jeff started dancing completely synchronized.

Nick couldn't feel his own body, too much oxygen was in his brain so everything seemed more like a dream than actual reality. It was good because now he was completely loose and dancing better than ever, a huge smile was on his face and when the song started he didn't miss a single note.

_Just shoot for the stars if it feels right  
>Then aim for my heart if you feel like<br>Take me away and make it okay  
>I swear I'll behave<em>

They never stopped dancing, Nick shut so Jeff could continue singing.

_You wanted control, so we waited  
>I put on a show, now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid, my ego is big  
>I don't give a shhh<em>

Nick knew by now all the Warblers were already behind them dancing too, the choreography wasn't as elaborate as Nick and Jeff's but still it made all the girls in the auditorium go crazy and the rest of the people stand and dance slightly with the beat.

Nick and Jeff joined their voices for the next verses, sounding perfect together.

_And it goes like this  
>Take me by the tongue and I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you  
>All the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

Through the corner of his eyes Nick saw Jeff wink at him. Nick smiled even wider and never stopped dancing. His brain was still with too much oxygen, but if it made Nick to feel confident and dance well, he really didn't mind the weird feeling.

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<br>With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

Nick went quiet so Jeff could sing the next part. Both boys loosened their ties at the same time, just as planned.

_Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred  
>Nothing feels right<br>But when you're with me, I'll make you believe  
>That I've got the key<em>

It was Nick's turn to sing, both Nick and Jeff pulled their blazers slightly down a just a bit lower than their shoulder level.

_So get in the car, we can ride it  
>Wherever you want, get inside it<br>And you wanna steer, but I'm shifting gears  
>I'll take it from here<em>

Their blazers were thrown to the floor mercilessly, soon followed by the rest of Warblers' blazers, showing their forearms since before the performance they all had pulled the sleeves of their shirts up. This made the auditorium fill with hysterical screams from the present girls.

_And it goes like this  
>Take me by the tongue and I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you  
>All the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

Nick and Jeff were both smiling widely, sometimes they would exchange a look without anyone noticing and continued to dance.

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<br>With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

The light focused on Nick and he sang, moving slower. His head was spinning, he couldn't tell if he was actually moving or not but as Jeff was smiling at him and everybody was cheering he decided he should be still moving.

_You wanna know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this_

Out of nowhere Jeff appeared in the focus of light and pushed Nick aside, Nick was expecting it, but he didn't even feel Jeff's push.

He took the advantage of being out of the attention to try and breathe normally so the spare oxygen would leave his brain.

_So watch and learn, I won't show you twice  
>Head to toe, ooh baby rub me right<br>If I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<em>

Nick watched Jeff carefully. Damn the other boy _knew _how to move, Nick took just one deep breath before he joined Jeff again for the last part. Dancing with the same energy as when they had just started.

_And it goes like this  
>Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (take me by the tongue)<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you  
>All the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<br>With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

The song came to an end. The audience went crazy, everyone was cheering and applauding, the Warblers took that time to reorganize, they pulled the blazers back on, Nick and Jeff ran back to the other's taking their places for 'Raise Your Glass'.

Blaine stepped forward and when the auditorium was silent again they started the new song.

Nick's head was still spinning slightly so he decided to just move his mouth, not trusting his voice this time, he mimicked the other Warblers moves and as soon as the song was coming to a close he had restored his breathing and the amounts of oxygen in his brain were normal again.

The Warblers thanked before leaving the stage.

* * *

><p>Three hours later the Warblers and some more Dalton students and a few visitors were in the Warblers' Hall celebrating their great victory.<p>

Jeff and Nick didn't have much time to celebrate so far with each other, because when they arrived Dalton they had all gone for a quick shower and change clothes and they hadn't that much time to be together.

And now, at the party Jeff was too busy looking at the other side of the room where Pierre was talking to Nick. Nick didn't look very amused, but he was acting friendly enough. They had been talking for half an hour by now.

Pierre was definitely flirting with Nick, and Jeff didn't like it, he didn't like it not even a bit.

Jeff sipped his drink narrowing his eyes slightly at Pierre. How did he dare to flirt with Nick after they had broken up?

"Are you listening?" Blaine asked.

"Yes sure." Jeff answered. He didn't even know what the topic was, but he wasn't going to stay to find out. "Uh... Excuse me boys." He said to Blaine and David, still staring at Pierre and Nick. Nick was laughing now and Jeff was going to interfere.

Jeff didn't wait for the answer he walked straight to the other side of the room leaving his cup in a random table. He was really near when he heard Pierre. "You're even better than when I left, if that's possible anyway." And he was with that stupid smirk of his on his face. Then he leaned forward to... _Ahah forget it lover boy. _He thought sarcastically to himself.

Jeff pushed Pierre away from Nick lightly and grabbed the dark haired boy by his leather jacket and kissed him passionately right in front of Pierre. Nick seemed pretty stunned but after a few seconds he finally started kissing back wrapping Jeff's waist with his arms. The kiss continued for almost a minute, Pierre was staring at them with his jaw dropped. The room was almost quiet except for the whispering going around the Warblers.

Jeff pulled away from the kiss and put his arm over Nick's shoulders as he turned to Pierre with a big sarcastic smile on his face. Nick was still startled looking at Jeff his mouth slightly open – from the kiss and – from the shock.

"Hello Pierre!" Jeff said in a sarcastic tone. "It was such a shame you had to be gone so soon last time." Jeff said grinning.

The three of them, Nick, Pierre and Jeff knew very well what that meant, because if Pierre had stayed longer last time, Nick and him would probably have come back together.

Before either Nick or Pierre could react Jeff was already pulling Nick out of the Hall leading him to their room laughing out loud.

* * *

><p>"What the actual fuck?" David asked slowly as the blond and the dark haired left the Hall. "Do you guys think they,"<p>

"I have no clue..." Blaine interrupted speaking slowly too.

Even Wes and Charlie had stopped making out to look at the previous scene. Slowly the party came back to its track. Although a certain group of Warblers couldn't stop talking about a certain couple of boys.

* * *

><p>When Pierre had said to Nick, Nick liked Jeff the last time they were together he never expected <em>that<em>!

He slowly closed his mouth, he wasn't really expecting that. Pierre blinked a few times and straightened up again.

He didn't have time to gain his composure when someone claimed his attention. "Hello there." The blood froze in his veins. He knew that voice. He knew that tone. And when the boy stepped in front of him he instantly recognised that smirk. "Looking good, Rabnott."

Pierre blinked to make sure the boy was really there. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same..." The boy smiled. "It's been a while since we saw each other."

"Yeah, since I left Paris." Pierre nodded slowly and eyeing the boy. Those months had treated the other boy well, no doubt.

Sebastian laughed lightly. "Looking at something you like?" He asked.

"You have _no _idea..." Pierre answered, a smirk appearing on his lips.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? :3<p>

Please review?

(And if someone wants me to write Sebastian and Pierre's "past" just tell and I'll do it :) (because I already know what happened in Paris XD) )

Also, _probably_ the next chapter will be the "normal" size again :P

Thank you for reading and reviewing and going to my tumblr and supporting me! It really means a lot!

-heart-

My tumblr: samanthaintumbland


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone!

I am sorry this took me long.

But I am back to school and work is already piling up and I have so much to write and do...

I'm sorry.

Besides the chapters seem to get bigger and bigger when I am trying to make them smaller XD

Anyway I hope you'll like it!

**Warning: SMUT / Edit: Smut part removed due to the fact I don't feel comfortable with it, sorry**

**(I don't own Glee, if I did Niff was already cannon.)**

* * *

><p>Jeff pulled Nick through the school hallways, giggling. Nick was still stunned by the previous scene. As they arrived at the room, Nick made Jeff stop and pushed him against the wall. "What just happened?" He asked, looking adorably puzzled.<p>

Jeff laughed and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, tilting his head to the side and deepening the kiss. It took a few seconds until Nick started to kiss back, running his tongue along Jeff's bottom lip. Jeff opened his mouth instantly, letting Nick's tongue in to explore his mouth like it was the first time. Jeff moaned lightly and his hand started to look for the door's knob to open it.

After a couple of seconds without succeeding in finding the knob Jeff broke away from the kiss and turned his head to the door. He quickly opened it and pulled Nick inside the room, locking the door behind them.

Nick pulled Jeff in for another kiss, now what had just happen didn't matter, they both wanted each other too much.

Jeff stepped back to his bed, Nick's arms were around his waist firmly so they wouldn't fall. The back of Jeff's knees hit the side of the bed and he leaned down pulling Nick along.

Tongues were battling for dominance as hands were travelling through each other's clothes, hungry for bare skin. Jeff crawled on the bed so he would be properly laid down, as his head hit on the pillow Jeff sat up, raising his arms so Nick could take his t-shirt off.

Nick pulled away from the kiss to remove Jeff's t-shirt; his own jacket and t-shirt were next. The clothes fell onto the floor and Nick made Jeff lie down again, pressing open mouthed kisses down his neck to his chest.

Jeff moaned softly as Nick caught one of his nipples in his mouth and played with it with his tongue. Nick continued to kiss down Jeff's chest until he reached the waistband of Jeff's pants, he sucked Jeff through his pants making the blond moan loudly.

Nick unbuttoned Jeff's pants and took them off, Jeff's boxers quickly followed Jeff's pants but when Nick about to take Jeff into his mouth Jeff stopped him, pulled him up and flipped them over. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked, his voice slightly rough and a smirk on his face.

Nick raised an eyebrow at him and opened his mouth to talk when Jeff leaned forward and kissed him deeply while his hands moved to his pants to undo them. "Jeff…" Nick murmured as Jeff leaned slightly away.

"Shh…" Jeff moved to Nick's neck to suck a big red mark under his ear and pulled his pants down along with his boxers.

"Are you sure?" Nick mumbled his eyes fluttering close as he tried to keep the moan that was fighting to break free inside.

"Never been more sure in my life." Jeff murmured against Nick's skin biting his lip. He was ready, he loved Nick and he had been waiting for that moment for long now.

But as the moment arrived Jeff couldn't help but feel nervous and a little insecure. What if Nick didn't want him? He had never pressure him with that, so what if he didn't want him as much as he wanted him? Jeff closed his eyes hoping Nick wouldn't just laugh at him.

A smile grew on Nick's face but it went unnoticed to the blond, whose eyes were closed. Nick took his pants off slowly and pulled Jeff in for a kiss.

It was a hungry kiss, a kiss that showed Jeff his insecurities weren't anything more than small, pointless worries. Nick did want him.

[...]

Both boys lay there trying to catch their breaths, after a few minutes Nick pulled out and Jeff hissed at the feeling of emptiness. Nick rolled over and landed beside Jeff. "How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice rough from the screams.

"Great." Jeff answered, smiling and still panting.

Nick laughed softly. "Just wait until you sit down." He said leaning over Jeff to kiss him.

"It will be worth it." Jeff smiled as they broke apart.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Nick was walking towards the cafeteria to pick some food for him and Jeff. A wide smile was on his lips and nobody, no matter what would erase it. At the moment not even his father would be able to take that smile away.<p>

The images of him and Jeff taking a shower together after that amazing afternoon, kissing sweetly and washing each other's bodies were still playing on his mind when he stepped inside the cafeteria and was blocked by Blaine. "What the hell was that?" He asked looking at him. Behind him were Thad, David and Wes.

Nick shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do!" Thad frowned. "Don't even try to deny it! And where is he, anyway?"

Nick grinned. _He's in the room because he can't walk properly without hissing in pain. _He thought. "He just has a little headache." He said instead. "Now if you don't mind," He said pushing Blaine out of his way. "My _boyfriend _is hungry, and I want to take him some food." He said still grinning and walking away from his friends to go pick up the food.

David gasped at the word. "Since when?" He asked and the four of them followed Nick.

"Um… A week? Maybe a few days more?" Nick said.

"What? But you fought all week long!" Wes said.

Nick turned to them with a huge grin on his face. "Apparently, we're great actors! But seriously, what the hell was your plan or whatever?" Nick asked. "We've been crazy to find out." Nick just loved using the plural to talk about him and Jeff. It made him feel happy. He was glad they were finally out.

"Ho-how do you know about that?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"We heard Wes and Thad. In the Arts' Classroom, when Wes forgot about his wallet." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you were there? Where?" Thad asked puzzled.

"That my friend, is a secret. Shh!" Nick laughed.

"Oh crap! You were making out, weren't you?" Wes said widening his eyes making Nick laugh again.

"What even…? You hated each other!" Wes said.

"We don't anymore." Nick shrugged. "But really what was the plan?"

"We just wanted to put you two together as friends." Blaine said airily. "Now, give us some details!" His eyes were shining a bit. He had always shown how much he wanted Nick and Jeff together as a couple.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Maybe later. Jeff's waiting for me." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Jeff didn't even know when he had fallen asleep but he woke up in the morning wrapped in Nick's arms. A smile grew on his face instantly and he snuggled closer to his chest.<p>

" 'Morning." Nick mumbled, his voice hoarse.

" 'Morning." Jeff mumbled back.

"Does it still hurt?" Jeff didn't need to look at his face to know he was smirking.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "When I am laid down it doesn't hurt." Then he remembered something and growled.

"What?"

"Today is the Parents Day!" He said looking up at Nick, Nick was with his head raised from the pillow looking at Jeff. Nick groaned and threw his head back to the pillow. "How am I supposed to pretend I'm normal? When I sit up it feels like someone ripped me apart yesterday!"

Nick laughed and pulled Jeff for a kiss. "Only you could make me laugh today. I was more worried, you know, about my family coming over!" Nick rolled his eyes.

Jeff bit his lip. "I'm sorry, I forgot that part."

"That's alright, let's get dressed. My parents must almost be here." Jeff nodded, freed himself from Nick's arms and sat up, hissing as a shot of pain hit him from his ass. Nick smirked and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him closer again, Jeff yelped.

"Nick!" He squealed.

Nick laughed and kissed Jeff's neck sucking it lightly. "I changed my mind. I want to stay here." He said against Jeff's skin and grinning.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "But my brother is coming and I need show him I am still alive." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"But I am sick!" Nick coughed. "I can't go!"

"Are you afraid of your father?" Jeff asked looking up at Nick, suddenly with a serious face.

"No. I am just not in the mood to look at his face and to listen to his crap. Besides when our parents are gone we'll have our friends asking questions and I will be angry and-"

Nick's words were cut off by Jeff's lips on his. "One step at the time, okay? First we get dressed, then we face our families and then we run away from our friends, yes?" Jeff smiled as they broke apart, Nick rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Is he here already?" Nick asked looking around the Hall where parents were arriving and students were welcoming them.<p>

"No, you would notice if he was." Jeff said rolling his eyes and just as he finished the sentence someone patted his back strongly making him yelp in pain.

"Jeffrey!"

Nick looked at the person, he didn't Jeff to introduce them. The boy was four inches taller than Jeff, had bright blond hair, was wearing a football jacket from his University, had a huge smile on his face and nobody could deny the similarities between him and his younger brother.

"Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow at Jeff.

"Yes…" Jeff mumbled with his eyes shut and his lips pressed in a thin line.

"You look like you're in pain!" Jeff's brother said worriedly.

"You know, you're such a jackass, sometimes it hurts!" Jeff said straightening up again.

Nick chuckled and Jeff's brother rolled his eyes. "Now seriously Jeff, are you alright?" He asked patting Jeff's lower back again. Jeff whined. "What's wrong?"

"I… I just fell down the stairs and I am a bit sore." Jeff said, nodding.

"Sore…?" Jeff's brother raised an eyebrow. Then his eyes flickered to Nick who was trying his best to hide his grin and back to Jeff again. A wide grin grew on his face before he pulled Jeff under his arm making him yelp again. "Let me guess," He mumbled so nobody around would hear them. "You lost your virginity, didn't you Jeffrey?"

Jeff turned deep red and froze. His face was hilarious and Nick had to muffle the sounds that were coming out of his mouth with his hand because they didn't sound natural. "It's Jeff." Jeff mumbled after a while making his brother laugh.

"You better take care of my little brother here," Jeff's brother said grinning at Nick. "I'm Tony, by the way." He said reaching a hand to shake Nick's.

Nick shook his hand politely. "I'm Nick." He said smiling. "And don't worry I will take good care of Jeff." He winked at Jeff who turned even redder - if possible.

"This can't be happening." He said burying his face in his hands.

"Calm down, Jeffrey. It's alright. I won't tell mum and dad you bottom…" Tony mocked, making Nick burst out with laughter.

"Anthony!" Jeff squeaked and then turned to Nick. "And don't you dare laugh, Nicholas!"

Nick laughed harder but it soon ended, as he glanced out the window and saw his family arriving.

His dad looked angry, his mum depressed and his grandmother older. He didn't like that sight, not even a bit. Why did his father have to come and ruin it all?

"Nick? Are you okay? You know I was just kidding right?" Jeff said, trying to meet Nick's eyes.

Nick turned to him, trying to smile. "I'm fine, don't worry. My parents… They just arrived." He explained.

Jeff looked at Nick apologetically like it was his fault. As he was still under his brother's arm he pulled Nick by his blazer and kissed him. "Good luck." He mumbled against Nick's lips.

Nick smiled before leaning away and walking to the Hall's door.

His father was the first to walk through the door. "Dad," Nick said coldly and very straight.

"Nicholas," His father nodded lightly but he also spoke coldly.

"It's Nick." Nick said, even cooler.

"As far as I remember your name is Nicholas."

Nick took a deep breath. He couldn't lose his temper now, at least not in front of so many people. It was not like his father had said much now, but it was all what he had said before that was pilling up inside Nick making him a ticking bomb. "So, you're still full of crap?" Nick asked coldly.

"Don't talk to me like that Nicholas!" Nick's father said angrily. Behind him his mother and grandmother were avoiding looking at the scene.

"It's Nick!" Nick hissed.

"Why don't we go to your room, Nicky?" His mother asked softly as some people on the Hall were turning their heads to them.

Nick smiled fondly at her but the smile quickly dropped because his father decided to open his mouth. "It's Nicholas, Amanda. The name of _your_ son is Nicholas."

"Well, if I am only mum's son, you can leave now. Don't worry, you won't be missed." Nick said coldly with a fake smile on his face.

Nick's dad opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Jonathan," Nick's grandmother said severely. "Go ahead to Nick's room. We'll meet you there."

Nick's grandmother was one of the sweetest people Nick had ever met, but when it came to her grandson she would defend him with her nails and teeth. And the fact she was his father's mother helped a lot in these cases.

Nick's father groaned before walking towards Nick's room, he already knew the way since every time he went there Nick and him would end up arguing in his room.

As soon as his father left their sight Nick's mum and grandmother jumped forward to hug Nick tightly. "I missed you so much Nicky!" His mum said, squeezing Nick in her arms. Nick never like much the name 'Nicky' but he would never say that to her.

"Mum… Grandma… I can't breathe!" Nick managed to say.

Both women let Nick go, apologizing.

"Oh, Nick, look at you," His grandmother said pushing the blazer away to have a proper look at her grandson, she knew what Nick thought about the name 'Nicky'. "You're so skinny! Have you been starving?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "No, grandma, I've been eating. Don't worry."

"How are you honey?" Nick's mother asked as his grandmother looked for something in her bag.

"I'm fine… I have something to tell you." Amanda looked up but Nick's grandmother continued to look for whatever she was looking for in her bag. "I-I have a boyfriend." Nick said slowly blushing and looking at his feet.

The fact that Nick had a bad relationship with his father made his relationship with his mother and grandmother be a very strong and close one, so Nick never had problems telling his mother and grandmother about this stuff.

Amanda clapped her hands to her mouth to muffle the little squeal that was escaping her mouth. She was so happy for her son, she had seen him the day before performing and he had been great, and now apparently he had a boyfriend! And obviously he was happy and really liked him because he was blushing more and more by the second and was smiling widely.

Before Nick knew his grandmother was already hugging him and saying how happy she was for him. It had been long since Nick had someone, and his last boyfriend hadn't been the best.

"And who's he?" Amanda asked.

Nick was taking deep breaths to try to come back to his natural colour. Before he could answer his grandmother gave him a little bag full of her delicious cookies and brownies. "If I knew I would have made more!" She said.

"Oh, don't worry grandma. It's more than enough!" Nick said kissing her forehead gently. "Thank you!" He said. Little did she know Nick was never able to eat that by himself. His friends had actually a list to know who the next to help him eating the goodies was.

"But who is he?" His mother asked once more.

Nick sighed but couldn't hide his smile. "Behind me, in the other side of the Hall, there's two blond guys. The smaller." His smile grew wider. Both women looked over him to where he knew Jeff and Tony were. "Don't look now!" He said nervously, but then he remembered Nick and Jeff were already out to their friends and so it was okay.

After a while Amanda started waving. "Mum! Stop!" Nick said putting her arm down but then his grandmother did the same thing. "Grandma!" Nick blushed and put her arm down too. "Jeez…! You are even worse than kids!"

"Oh, he's looking at us!" Amanda said.

Nick widened his eyes. "Okay, enough! Let's go!" He said starting to pull his mother and grandmother out of the Hall blushing again. "You were supposed to be more mature than me!" He said as they were already in the hallway.

Nick's mother laughed. "I just wanted to meet him!"

"No! That is not going to happen!"

They were almost in Nick's room, Amanda made him stop. "Look, Nicky, maybe this time you could try to not argue with your father? He just wants the best for you!"

Nick sighed. "But mum, you saw me on stage! Do you _really_ think he's thinking what is best for _me_?"

Amanda bit her lip. "I know, Nicky, just try not to fight with him."

Nick sighed again before walking to the room followed by his mother and his grandmother.

Nick stepped inside the room and walked to his bedside table to keep there the cookies and brownies. "Are you going to eat that alone? You're going to get fat!" Nick's father said.

_And so it begins…_ "According to you I already am. And useless and a stupid excuse for a son, so I think I am going to eat them anyway."

"You wouldn't be a stupid excuse for a son if you did what you are told to do!" Nick's father said angrily.

"Jonathan!" Amanda said slightly shocked.

Both Nick and his dad ignored her. "Oh, I'm sorry I don't want to be behind a fucking desk for the rest of my life! I'm sorry I don't want to marry Krista! I'm sorry if I just want to have my own goddamn life!" Nick shouted angrily.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Nick's father shouted back.

"I talk the way I like and want! You _aren't _my boss!"

"And do you think you're going to succeed in this little fantasy of yours? Being an actor or a singer or whatever you want?"

"Yes, I do!"

"How can you even say that?" Nick's father was red with rage but Nick didn't care.

Amanda and her mother in law were both quiet, they didn't dare to open their mouths. This was a battle Nick had to fight by himself. They wouldn't let Jonathan raise a hand at him, but the rest had to be done by Nick.

"Because I know I am strong! Because every time you push me down I come back up stronger! And because I know I am worth something! I will never give up until I reach my dreams, and not even _you_ are going to ruin that!" Nick's father was preparing himself to speak again but Nick didn't let him. "Do you really think I don't know about the Will? Because I do! So, how do you freaking dare to come here and pretend to be my father when you aren't even recognising me as your son anymore? You are pretending I am not your son, so why are you even here?" Tears were streaming down Nick's cheeks but he continued. "I shouldn't even care anymore! Since the day I told you I didn't want to be what you wanted me to be, you stopped being my father just to be the guy who got my mum pregnant accidentally! You disgust me!" Nick spat these words. "You are one of the more disgusting people I ever met in my life, and that is saying something!"

Nick's father raised a hand to hit him but before his mother or grandmother could react Nick grabbed his father's hand strongly and made him put it down. He wasn't a small kid anymore, he was stronger than his father - due to the boxing too - and there was no way he was going to let his own father hit him. "You are _not_ going to hit me. Now, get out of my room and never come back. I don't want to see your face ever again." Nick said his voice full of disgust and anger.

Nick's mother and grandmother were both frozen in their spots. They were too shocked to speak or move.

"You are going to regret this!" Nick's father hissed.

Nick pointed lightly with his head to the door. "The door is that way, Mr. Duval."

* * *

><p>So you liked it?<p>

Review it please? Reviews make me happy! :3

Oh, Sebastian and Pierre's story will be in the next chapter! ;)

I love you all, thank you for reading!

-heart-

(I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I want to finish other things first and I have so much work! I am SO sorry!)


	20. Chapter 20

Hey!

So, first of all I am SO SO sorry about how late this chapter was!

Seriously, I am so sorry! :(

But still I hope you'll enjoy it! :D (it's a long one ;D)

**(I do not own Glee, if I did Niff would be canon :D)**

* * *

><p>"So, Jeffrey," Anthony started but was quickly cut by his brother.<p>

"Jeff, Tony. My name is Jeff." Jeff said calmly. Nick's dad had just left the Hall and now Nick, his mother and grandmother were hugging and talking, which made Jeff smile a little. It was good to know Nick still had someone in his family who actually cared about him.

Anthony rolled his eyes. "So, _Jeff,_ will you finally show me the - and I quote - 'stupid selfish bastard who was put on earth to make your life a living hell' this year?"

Jeff looked at his brother, puzzled, before it hit him. "Oh… I-I was overreacting." Jeff said.

"Overreacting? Come on, Jeff, you complain about him every year! Tell me, who is he?" Anthony looked amused, he looked around the room trying to find the person he didn't even know. "Is he here?"

"You already met him," Jeff mumbled.

"I did?" Anthony asked looking at his brother, seeing him wearing a guilty expression. Anthony stared at him for a while. "You have been with him, haven't you? Does Nick know about this?" Jeff bit his lip and blushed. "Unless-"Anthony said slowly and then widened his eyes as he realised. "Oh my God you're sleeping with your arch enemy!" He finished in a rush loud voice.

"Shhh!" Jeff shushed him and looked around to make sure nobody heard. Before he could said another thing Anthony was already grabbing his by his shoulders and shaking him.

"Jeff! Batman doesn't sleep with Joker! Spiderman doesn't sleep with the Green Goblin! Superman doesn't sleep with Lex Luthor! Professor X doesn't sleep with Magneto!" Jeff opened his mouth to argue but Anthony didn't let him. "I know, I know, in the movies they are totally gay for each other," He stopped shaking Jeff just to say those words, rolling his eyes. "But in the comics they aren't!" He said loudly, shaking Jeff again.

Jeff grabbed his brother's hands and made him stop. "Stop! You're hurting me!" Jeff whined. "And I like him. I don't care about the past I was pretty mean to him too! I don't care if you won't support me. I won't leave Nick!" Jeff said firmly looking at his brother's eyes.

Anthony looked at Jeff seriously before breaking into laugh and pulling his brother for a hug. "I'm just kidding, bro. I saw how much he cares about you and how much you care about him. I am just glad you're happy." He said still hugging Jeff.

Jeff pulled him away. "Stop hugging me!" He whined.

"Oh yeah right. But well, I guess this just proves my theory." He grinned.

"Your theory?" Jeff asked fixing his blazer and tie.

"That it was just a lot of sexual tension between you two…" His grin grew wider and he winked at Jeff.

Jeff punched him hard on his arm. "You're such a dick! Just shut up!"

Anthony opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. "Anyway," He said after a while. "It was a great excuse to use good superheroes' references." Anthony smiled.

"Dork."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Then I guess you don't want the comics I brought for you,"

"Woah! Nobody said that!" Jeff quickly said. "I already read the ones I have in my room at least three times each!"

"And I am the dork?" Anthony raised an eyebrow.

"I had to get that from someone, didn't I?" Jeff laughed. "So shall we go to your car to pick up the comics?"

Anthony rolled his eyes and then raised an eyebrow. "Jeff, Nick's mother and grandmother are waving at you…" He said.

Jeff turned to them, Nick was now pulling his grandmother's arm down and telling something to his mother and grandmother. Jeff was about to wave back when he started pulling them out of there with a pouty face.

"He's adorable." Jeff murmured to himself a wide smile appearing on his face.

Anthony rolled his eyes before starting to walk out of the Hall towards the parking lot, with Jeff following.

* * *

><p>Nick's father stormed out of the room cursing loudly and slammed the door behind him.<p>

Nick held a breath, he had stood up for himself. For the first time in his life he told everything that was stuck inside him to his father.

Nick breathed out slowly, a small, proud smile growing on his face. He then turned to his mother and grandmother, his smile dropping instantly.

His grandmother looked pale and his mother was supporting her so she would stay sit. "Gradma?" Nick asked worried.

"Oh, it's nothing Nicky. She's just a bit tired…" His mother smiled fondly at him.

Nick looked at his grandmother still worried, he had noticed before she looked older and more tired, but now she looked pale and ill.

"You-you sure?" It was a stupid question, Nick knew that, but at the moment he couldn't find anything better to ask.

"Yes," It was his grandmother who answered this time. "I am fine Nick." She smiled at him but Nick still kept a close eye on her.

The three of them started talking, Nick's eyes never left his grandmother. She looked better than just a few minutes ago but she was still slightly pale. Nick sat on Jeff's bed, crossing his legs and making himself comfortable.

They talked about everything and nothing, it was one of those conversations they enjoyed but they wouldn't remember a few days after what it was really about.

They even talked about Jeff, his mother and grandmother looked very curious about his boyfriend. Nick didn't tell them Jeff was the boy that annoyed him so much the past couple years.

He was in the middle of a sentence when Jeff and Anthony entered the room, chatting happily about how awesome would be if Loki and Iron Man got to meet each other in one of the comics.

"Oh!" Jeff stopped just a few feet from the door with a bunch of comics in his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-" He excused himself, blushing slightly – and adorably.

"It's okay," Nick smiled and got up from the bed to help him with the comics. "Mum, grandma, this Jeff. My-my boyfriend." Nick had already told them that, but saying that in front of them, Jeff and Jeff's brother made him blush. "And Anthony, his brother." He added.

Jeff looked a little startled for a few seconds before his skin colour turned deep red. But Nick had seen him redder though, when he had sang and danced for him. Nick grabbed the comics that were almost falling off Jeff's arms and put them on top of his bed. His mother had already jumped out of the bed to hug Jeff tightly, saying how good was to meet him. His grandmother was now introducing herself to Anthony, who politely shook her hand and introduced himself too.

"I am so glad Nicky found someone! He has been talking about you." Nick's mother said as she leaned away from Jeff.

Jeff raised an eyebrow looking at Nick. "Oh, _Nicky _has been talking about me?" He mocked a small smirk growing on his face.

"Shut it, Jeffrey!" Nick said punching Jeff's arm playfully.

"So, now that you are both here, how did you start dating?" Nick's mother's eyes were shinning a bit and she sat on the bed again looking attentively at both boys.

"Mum! For God's sake! You-you can't just ask that!" Nick blushed again.

"Why? It was just a little and innocent question!" Nick's mother complained, making Nick facepalm and sigh.

From where Anthony was sat Nick heard him say. "You have no idea…"

Jeff, who was beside him, elbowed him discreetly. Nick raised an eyebrow at the Sterling brothers but said nothing.

"But tell us! How did you two start dating?" For anyone who didn't know Nick's relationship with his mother, like Jeff and Anthony, he or she would think she was just his friend not his mother because of certain behaviours.

_How do you tell your mum you started dating your boyfriend because you thought you hated him, and he thought he hated you, creating this huge sexual tension that lead you and him to kiss and have a lot of drama until you actually got together?_

"We just understood we really liked each other, loved actually, and that we wanted to be together." Jeff answered simply. Yes, that had been a great answer, Nick would have to remind himself to thank him for such good answer.

"That is so sweet." Nick's grandmother smiled at them both. "You both seem so happy, I am glad you found each other." She said still smiling.

Nick and Jeff changed a glance, they were both smiling and blushing lightly.

"So, Nicky, it seems like you got rid of that annoying boy."

"What?" Nick broke the eye contact with Jeff to look at his mother.

"You know, that boy you always complained about, the one you shared your room with. Well, apparently you got rid of him and now you are with Jeff." His mother smiled as she spoke.

"Oh, yes, right… He's gone." Nick said avoiding Jeff's face. Nick didn't notice but Jeff was trying to keep his own brother shut.

"I didn't like him either." Jeff said keeping the grin from growing on his face. Anthony was trying very hard not to laugh, and Nick looked over to them, what was Jeff planning?

"You didn't?" Nick's mother asked curiously.

"No. He was a total spoiled kid, I mean he is." Jeff corrected himself, looking at Nick with a small smirk on his face. Nick knew Jeff was talking about what he felt before they started dating, he had to stop the urge to roll his eyes. "And he punched me in the eye in boxing practice. I had a black eye for a week." Nick kept the laugh inside him, he could play that game too.

"He's too full of himself." Nick said smirking still looking at Jeff. "He wakes people up in the worst way possible." He mocked remembering Jeff's little prank with the water. "And he has this weird obsession with-"

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him. "But he's a great dancer!" He defended himself interrupting Nick.

"Yeah, I guess I have to give him that." Nick said nodding.

"You guess? He totally rocks it!" Jeff said slightly shocked making Nick chuckle.

"Okay, okay… He's still a dork, anyway." Nick rolled his eyes.

Jeff opened his mouth to speak but closed it before saying anything. They had both totally forgot they weren't alone, Anthony was trying his best not to laugh, and Nick's mother and grandmother weren't stupid, it was too noticeable what was going on, but they pretended they didn't know.

Amanda's phone rang and she reached for it, her smile dropping instantly as she saw who it was.

"It's dad, isn't it?" Nick asked and she nodded. "He probably wants to go." He mumbled.

Nick's mother looked over to his grandmother who nodded lightly, it would go unnoticed to Nick if he wasn't paying attention to them.

"Maybe we should go." Nick's grandmother said. The mood in the room had changed completely, when before everyone was happy and now it seemed like a wave of sadness and depression had washed over them.

"I'll go with you." Nick said getting up.

* * *

><p>Jeff knew his boyfriend well enough, and the fact that Nick's father had left the room earlier - and upset - told Jeff that Nick and his father had fought.<p>

Nick nodded at Jeff and then left with his grandmother and mother, who said her last goodbyes to the other boys politely.

Anthony quickly started a conversation, but after a few minutes he got up from where he was. "I actually need to go too." He said.

"Already?"

"I have practice later today, Coach can be pretty fussy about the time. And our next game is next week, and we still have to practise the attack if we want to win." He said.

Jeff nodded and got up too. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah! No need brother." Anthony said pulling Jeff in for a tight hug.

"Tony!" Jeff whined.

"Sorry, sorry! It still hurts? Damn, it must have been one hell of a night!" He mocked and Jeff punched his arm.

"You couldn't just be nice the once so I could remember it, could you?"

"I'm starting to pity the ones that are next to your room." Anthony said, ignoring Jeff's words. "Because I bet you're the loud type!" He laughed.

Jeff rolled his eyes and started to push him out of the room. "Okay, goodbye Anthony, have a good ride."

Anthony laughed again and walked towards the door pushed by Jeff. He turned to his brother before he stepped out. "Now seriously Jeff, I am happy for you." He smiled. "And I hope you two have lots and lots of hot sex!" He mocked, leaving the room before Jeff could punch him.

"Jerk!" Jeff shouted, rolling his eyes. The laugh that came from the other side of the door told Jeff his brother had listened to him.

Jeff rolled his eyes once more and laid on Nick's bed, waiting for him with his arms crossed under his head.

It didn't take long until he was stepping inside the room. "Hey!" Jeff said, Nick looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi! Not like I just saw you five minutes ago or anything." He joked as he took his blazer off and walked to the bed. He laid on the bed beside Jeff, before rolling over to him and placing his hands on either side of Jeff's head, lifting himself up so he wouldn't hurt Jeff. "How was your day so far, gorgeous?" He asked smiling.

"Oh, so you call me a dork and now you want to know how my day went so far?" Jeff asked, grinning. Nick rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Jeff, who quickly kissed back.

"You know I wasn't being serious." Nick said against Jeff's lips.

"I know," Jeff smiled as Nick leaned away. Nick was smiling too, but his smile wasn't reaching his eyes. "Care to tell me what is happening?" Jeff asked, a little worried.

Nick sighed and crashed on the bed beside Jeff. "It's kind of complicated." He said, staring at the ceiling.

"We have plenty of time." Jeff said looking at him. "Please tell me Nick."

Nick sighed again but didn't take his eyes off the ceiling. "Today I stood up for myself against my father, and I feel so much better, but at the same time I wonder if I did the right thing." He paused.

"Of course you did." Jeff took the chance to speak. "I mean, your father needs to understand being gay is not a problem, or a disease…"

"What?" Nick turned to him with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't your father homophobic?" Jeff asked puzzled.

"No." Nick said slowly. "He just has my life all planned out," Nick said turning to face the ceiling again. "He doesn't mind I am gay as long as I marry Krista." Nick rolled his eyes. "He wants me to be this perfect son who will run his company when he's gone. He doesn't care about what makes me happy. He took me out of his will. Not that I care much, it's more part where he's not recognising me as his son anymore."

Jeff remained silent, he didn't have the right words to say. A father that denied a wonderful son like Nick just because he didn't want to do exactly what he had planned? It was Nick's life after all, he was the one who had to choose his paths.

"That was the reason I was so nervous yesterday, he was going to see me perform and I thought that maybe, _just maybe_, if he saw how happy I am when I am singing and dancing and that I don't actually suck, he would understand and support me." Nick said keeping his face emotionless and his tone calm.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick and pulled him closer. "I am seriously sorry about your father. I'm sorry he doesn't understand how amazing you are."

Nick looked at Jeff and smiled a little before leaning forward to kiss him softly. "Thanks Jeff." He said, keeping their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too. But I can also tell that's not the only thing. You were worried about something else, weren't you?" Jeff asked.

"My grandma. She didn't look well." Nick bit his lip.

"You seemed to have a very close relationship with her and your mother."

"I do. And that's why I am like this. I can't imagine losing my grandma. It's hard enough to think that will happen someday, I am just not ready." Nick closed his eyes as a tear escaped his eyes. Jeff hugged him tighter.

"Did you ask if something was wrong?"

"Yes, they said everything was fine, that she was just tired. But I can't bring myself to not care! She looked pale and weak! Do you think I am overreacting?" He opened his eyes to look at Jeff. He looked broken and Jeff was sad for him, he wanted to say that everything was going to be fine, but he was afraid it wouldn't, Nick's grandmother had seemed very weak to him too.

"I think you should trust them. They wouldn't lie would they?" Jeff asked, kissing Nick's cheek gently.

"No, at least I hope not." He said, hugging Jeff tightly. "Can you reach for the cookies and brownies on my bedside table? I want to eat, I'm starving."

Jeff nodded and reached for a bag full of cookies and brownies. "Since when do you have this here?" He asked. "What else have you been hiding from me, Nick? Do you have another boy? Are you addicted to sugar?" Jeff asked in a fake worried tone, making Nick laugh, just what he wanted.

"Yes, Jeff I am so sorry you found out this way!" Nick faked his guilt. "Yes, I've been seeing Joseph, and I have a horrible addiction to sugar. That's why I have all these cookies in here! I am so sorry, Jeff!"

"How could you do this to me, Nick? I thought we told everything to each other!" Both boys stared at each other trying to keep their composure until they both burst into laughter.

"I'm just kidding. It was my grandma who gave me those, she made them. Try them, they taste awesome!" Nick said smiling.

Jeff opened the bag and took a piece of brownie out, he put it inside his mouth.

It was the best brownie he had ever tasted in his life, and that was saying something because his mother was a great cook. The chocolate just melted in his mouth, spreading the sweetness all over his mouth making Jeff want to eat more and more of that wonderful brownie. "Oh my god… This tastes _so_ good!" He said looking up at Nick.

"I know!" Nick said smiling lightly – it was good to see him like that – and taking a cookie for himself.

They ate the whole bag in a few hours, their mouths too occupied to speak, but still the bag was so big and full they took long to eat it all. Usually Nick would eat it in a week along with somebody else, but he was upset and hungry.

"I think after this I am going to get sick." Jeff said as the bag was already empty.

"Same, but it was so good. I can't regret it." Nick chuckled.

Jeff nodded yawned. "I'm very sleepy…"

"You should change before you fall asleep." Nick said softly.

"No." Jeff mumbled sleepily holding Nick tight.

Nick chuckled. "Okay then." He said making Jeff let go of him. Jeff whined and pouted adorably, he was very cute when he was sleepy. "Come on, help me here." Nick said helping Jeff to shrug off his blazer. Then he started to unbutton his shirt slowly.

"If someone stepped inside now they would think we're doing not so appropriate stuff." Jeff giggled, making Nick roll his eyes. So Jeff was the kind of guy that seemed to be slightly drunk when he was sleepy? Adorable. Nick took Jeff's shirt off and walked to his bed to reach for the t-shirt he used as pyjamas.

"Can you just sit up now?" Nick asked, he wouldn't be able to put the t-shirt on to Jeff if he was laid down.

"No." Jeff whined. "Let me sleep!" He said, curling up in a ball.

"I'll kiss you if you sit up."

Jeff opened one of his already closed eyes to look at Nick. "Promise?" He mumbled.

Nick nodded rolling his eyes and Jeff sat up lazily with his help, Nick put him the t-shirt carefully and made him lay down again. "My kiss!" Jeff whined.

Nick chuckled and leaned down to kiss him, Jeff smiled against his lips and Nick slowly moved to his belt to undo it. Jeff giggled. "You just can't stay away from me can you?" He asked, still giggling.

"Never, darling." Nick answered smirking. He pulled Jeff's pants off and folded them carefully, along with his shirt and blazer.

Jeff sighed contently and slipped into Nick's bed, pulling the covers over his head to protect his eyes from the lights and hugging Nick's pillow. "I hope you know I am waiting for you." He mumbled and yawned again.

Nick smiled and quickly changed clothes to join Jeff, he slid to under the covers turning off the lights, he was instantly hugged by a sleepy Jeff. Soon they were both sleeping.

* * *

><p><em>Bring the cookies for breakfast. It's mandatory – T.<em>

Nick stared at the text for a while. Did Thad just wake him up because of cookies? He groaned. It was time to get up anyway. It was Monday and they had classes.

"Jeff, wake up." He mumbled. Jeff groaned and clang to Nick burying his face on the crook of his neck. "Come on, Jeff."

"No." The sound was muffled by Nick's skin but still Jeff's word was audible.

"I still have a brownie."

"Wait, what? I am awake!" Jeff said quickly sitting up and lying back down again as his head span.

Nick laughed. "Nothing." He said getting up.

"What do you mean nothing?" Jeff asked sleepily. "I heard the word brownie!"

"Yes, and you ate them all yesterday!" Nick winked at him, before stepping inside the bathroom for a shower.

"You're an evil person Nick! You can't just bring my hopes up to destroy them like that!" Jeff whined.

Nick laughed.

An hour later, they were already stepping inside the cafeteria, Nick and Jeff walked directly to the table, both still feeling full from the previous night's goodies. At the table were Wes, David, Thad, Blaine and two more figures Nick couldn't quite tell who they were, but they were both in uniform so they should be from the school.

"Morning guys!" Nick said sitting in front of the two 'unknown' guys Jeff sat beside him, he looked up and the shock washed over him. It was Pierre.

Why was he still there? Why wasn't he in London? Why was he _ wearing a Dalton uniform?_

The other guy Nick didn't know very well, he had only see him around a few times.

"Hello, Nick!" Pierre smirked.

Jeff was about to say something but Thad cut him off. "So, where are they? The cookies?" He asked his eyes shining a bit.

"Right… Here." Nick said patting his and Jeff's stomachs.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"We ate it. All." Nick shrugged.

David choked on his coffee. "All?" Blaine asked. "But… That's not fair! You know your grandmother's cookies are our way to the outside world!"

"What?" Nick raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "Dude, since when did you like my grandma's cookies _that _much? I mean, I know about the list and all, but isn't that overreacting a little?"

"They stopped selling cookies here in Dalton." Thad explained.

"Oh… Well, they're gone." Nick said shrugging.

"And they were so good!" Jeff said.

Thad started mumbling stuff for himself but Nick had other things in mind that weren't how upset their friends were because they didn't have sugar. "So, Pierre… The blazer looks good on you." Nick said slightly coldly. "Are you in Dalton now?"

"Yes, he is!" The guy who was beside him answered for him. "I'm Sebastian, by the way." He said extended a hand to Nick, Nick shook it and next was Jeff.

"Jeff." He said simply.

"Nick." Nick said. "Weren't you suppose to come back to London?" Nick asked.

"No, London's not for me. I'd rather be here."

"And how did you transfer in a weekend?"

"They probably must have understood how good I will be for this school."

"Or maybe they liked the extra money…" Sebastian smirked.

"Well, Smythe, now that I found you again I wouldn't let you slip away that easily, would I?" Pierre grinned and looked over at Sebastian.

_Wait, what?_ "You two knew each other?" Nick asked puzzled.

"You can say that…" Pierre said eyeing Sebastian and licking his lips.

_Oh, so they… Okay… Good. That changes things a little._

"Do I need to find a room?" Sebastian asked.

"I wouldn't mind." Pierre answered still grinning.

"Please, we're at the table!" Wes said, avoiding the pair.

Pierre's grin just grew wider and he turned forward again. But Sebastian didn't take his eyes off Pierre. An awkward silence fell between all the boys nobody knew what to say. Nick regretted dropping the cookie subject to talk with Pierre.

"And how did you two…" Nick left the question open not knowing if he just should ask how they met or how they started dating. Because Sebastian was totally eye-fucking Pierre, but Nick didn't know if they were together, together.

"Started this _relationship _of ours?" Pierre asked, putting enough emphasis on the word 'relationship' for everyone to understand that their relationship was nothing like Nick and Jeff's.

"Should I tell or will you?" Sebastian glanced up at Pierre's eyes.

"I'll tell…" Pierre crossed his arms over his chest. Nick was slightly curious now, about how they had met. "I was still in Paris when this happened."

* * *

><p>It was another boring afternoon, Pierre was making his way from school to his home but decided to take a little detour through the gardens of the Eiffel tower. It was Friday and he didn't have any plans, or to be more specific he didn't want to spend the night surrounded by drunk girls.<p>

He looked around, usually around the tower was when he could find his best one night stands.

Was then when his eyes spotted a boy under the tower looking up at it. The inappropriate clothes for the season telling him he wasn't from there. He was very cute, and hot. Yes Pierre had to admit he was almost as hot as himself.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, almost?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Pierre's side of the story.<p>

Pierre rolled his eyes. "Come on, I just started. Let me finish."

Sebastian was ready to protest, but Pierre didn't let him.

* * *

><p>The boy looked down from the tower again, blinking several times before looking around, he seemed to be lost.<p>

* * *

><p>"I wasn't lost!"<p>

"Stop interrupting, Seb! Do yet want to tell the story then?" Pierre asked looking over to him.

They reminded Nick of an old married couple.

By now the entire table was focused on them, it was not because they were that curious, okay maybe they were that curious, but also because they had nothing better to do until their first class.

"Okay, I'll tell." Sebastian said, avoiding the discreet hand that was moving to his leg, he knew Pierre well enough, he knew what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was choosing which way to go, he still didn't know much about Paris but, in his defence, he had arrived the previous day.<p>

Also the fact that he was always alone and would be for the time he would be there - his parents hadn't put him in a school and they were always away - made him choose the longer path to his new house, he would have to find someone to release his tension before he flipped out.

He didn't even have time to give a step when a guy approached him. "I would go that way," He said pointing in a random direction, "You'll find a little garden a few metres away and from there is much easier to go to wherever you want." He had a good English accent but the French accent behind the English one was noticeable. Sebastian smirked, the boy was just his type. Meaning he had just found his entertainment for tonight.

"Why would you think I need directions?" Sebastian asked, still smirking and eyeing him shamelessly.

"Well, you've got a winter coat in your hand in the middle of May, which tells me you are not from around here. Also you look pretty much clueless. Which is a shame since you look much better when you're checking me out than when you're clueless." Pierre grinned.

Sebastian looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, did he just met a flirty guy like him? If that was true, that promised to be a very good night. He crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk growing no his face. "Is that so? You look pretty good yourself when you're undressing me with your eyes."

Pierre laughed lightly. "Fair." He said. "Do you want to go for a coffee?"

"Why not?" Sebastian grinned.

* * *

><p>"… I said I would go for a coffee with him and the next thing I know we're back at my house." A huge smile grew on both boys faces telling the entire table more than they wanted to know.<p>

Nick was about to ask how their night stand had turned to be whatever they had now - because neither of them seemed to be the kind of person to have an actual relationship. Nick had noticed that when he and Pierre had stayed together for those days - when the bell rang for the beginning of classes. They all stood up and walked to their classes, apparently Pierre was going to have his first class along with Nick.

Nick tried to sit alone in a table on the back of the classroom but Pierre didn't give him that pleasure.

* * *

><p>So, did you like it? Review it? Please?<p>

Also, I have to thank you guys!

This week this fic arrived to the 1000 readers AND 200 reviews AND 100 favourites!

I love you all so much! Thank you for all the support!

~Internet massive hug~

My Tumblr (where you can ask me things and prompts and stuff :D) : samanthaintumbland

(and I still don't know when the next chapter will be up because the next 3 weeks will be hell for me, so I am sorry in advance)


	21. Chapter 21

Hi!

I am so sorry for the time this took me but I had some problems with this chapter... -'

(still not an excuse, I am so sorry :/)

I hope you'll enjoy it! :)

**(I do not own Glee)**

* * *

><p>"Hi there!" Pierre said as he sat beside Nick.<p>

"Hi, Pierre." Nick said slightly coldly. The fact that the French had a boyfriend now – or whatever Sebastian was to him – didn't change anything for Nick.

Pierre sighed. "Nick, I hoped we could stay friends." He said looking at Nick, who was looking down at his notebook.

"Why?" Nick mumbled.

"Because even if things didn't work out I would like to stay friends, you are a nice guy Nick." Pierre said. Nick raised an eyebrow, that wasn't how he was used to hear Pierre talk to him. He was always so flirty, even when they were indeed together. Maybe he just really wanted to be friends with Nick after all.

It was Nick's turn to sigh. "Okay then." He didn't want any more fights while he was in Dalton, all those years fighting with Jeff had been more than enough.

Pierre smiled and turned to the teacher who was beginning the lesson by giving them some work.

As Nick opened the book and saw what they were supposed to do he groaned and closed the book again. It was not like his teacher would notice he wasn't doing anything, anyway.

"Not a fan of equations?" Pierre asked grinning.

"Not a fan of work." Nick mumbled.

Pierre laughed. "I don't feel like working either." He said not even bothering to open the book.

"So, Pierre," Nick started casually but deep inside he was curious. "Tell me how you and Sebastian ended up having this... Relationship of yours?" He said avoiding looking at the grinning French and playing with his pen.

Pierre shrugged. "After that night we just continued to see each other and there was this one night when-

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, Pierre!" Sebastian leaned against the bathroom door watching the French as he was getting ready for his date. "You have all you need and want right here," Sebastian pointed at himself. He had just got up and was only wearing a pair of boxers. Sebastian glanced at him and smirked.<p>

"Jealous, Seb?" He asked.

"Me? Jealous? Of what?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous that some random girl is going to have something you're not going to?" Pierre grinned and walked towards Sebastian his eyes locked on the American's body.

"I already had it." Sebastian shrugged, a smirk growing on his face.

"Then I don't see the reason for the jealously." Pierre slowly wet his lips looking up at Sebastian's eyes.

"I am _not_ jealous!" Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked back to Pierre's room.

"Whatever, Smythe, I just need you to be gone in a couple of hours." Pierre said getting out of the bathroom following Sebastian and picking his jacket.

"What if I don't want to leave?" Sebastian lay on the bed, looking up at the French.

"I know you, you'll be out in no time." Pierre said fixing his hair one last time and walking towards the front door. "Anyway I must go now, she's probably already waiting for me. Au revoir mon amie!"

Pierre didn't even have the time to get to the door, before that happened. Sebastian had pinned him against the wall. "Not so fast Rabnott. You're not leaving quite yet."

"Oh, I'm not?" Pierre raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"No." Sebastian started pulling him back to the room. "You are mine, Pierre. No one else's."

* * *

><p>"Of course I never told him there was no girl." Pierre rolled his eyes. "From that day on, things changed a bit between us, for the better, but then he returned to America. Now I found him again, and we're together." He smiled.<p>

The rest of the lesson passed with Nick and Pierre chatting. Pierre was a nice guy, an easy person to chat with. He even made Nick laugh a couple of times. Nick was glad they were now friends because he was really enjoying that conversation.

Not that they were talking about something especial or specific, it was more of those conversations that were about everything and nothing at the same time.

By the end of the lesson Pierre had to stay behind to give a word to the teacher, but Nick gathered his things and waved him a goodbye before leaving the classroom. As he stepped out he felt like a rock hit him on his stomach and he felt sick.

_Crap. _Was the only thing Nick had time to think of before running towards the floor's bathroom.

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

Pierre was stepping out of the classroom to find Sebastian leaned against the wall beside the door. "So what?" He asked, hooking his bag over his shoulder.

"You know what I am talking about." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"What do you expected? Me jumping to his pants this soon? No. I am going to do this the right way."

"Pierre, you are trying to break him up with his boyfriend. There's no _right way_." Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow at Pierre.

"You know what I meant." Pierre slid his hands to his pockets. "What about you? Eyes on someone?"

Sebastian glanced at Pierre. "No, not really. At least not the way your eyes are on Nick." He lied.

"You know that just because things between us didn't quite work out it doesn't mean you won't find somebody else," Pierre said avoiding looking at Sebastian.

"Wait, now _you_ are giving me a love advice? This ought to be good!" Sebastian joked. Pierre rolled his eyes. "Anyway, while Nick is still with Jeff we can still have our fun."

"Fair enough." Pierre grinned.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Charlie." Wes said with a tired tone to the phone. "Sure. Of course. I will. Uh-uh. Okay. Bye. I love you too,"<p>

Wes slid to the chair on the lunch table with a sigh followed by a groan. "Is everything alright?" David asked glancing at his friend.

"Yes, just the usual, Charlie's worried about Pierre. You know she hates Sebastian," Wes rolled his eyes.

"Oh right, because he isn't the right person for him."

"Because is just fooling around with Pierre. Like the opposite doesn't happen too."

"You got to forgive her, after all Pierre is one of her best friends." David said patting Wes' back.

"Something I never understood why." Wes sighed.

"It's karma." They heard Thad behind them and both turned to him. He was with Jeff and Nick and they looked both pretty pale. "I told you karma worked; you are just being punished by it."

The three boys sat at the table to join Wes and David. "What's going on?" David asked not containing a grin, whatever it was to come it would be good, Thad's face expression showed him that.

"Nicky and Jeffie," Thad started pointing at the blond and the dark haired boy. "Ate all the brownies and cookies, right? Now they're sick because they ate too much sugar! Ah! Karma's a wonderful thing!"

Nick groaned. "Shut up, Thad, before my fist has an encounter with your face." He said in an almost dangerous tone, he sounded too weak for it to actually sound like a threat.

"Believe me when I say, it freaking hurts." Jeff mumbled resting his forehead on the fresh wood of the table.

David chuckled. "You two don't look well at all," He said and Nick threw him a dark look. "But are you just feeling sick or...?"

"I threw up two times." Nick said as he leaned back on the chair.

"Three." Jeff mumbled, not moving an inch.

"I'm starting to feel I was really lucky I didn't eat them this time!" Wes laughed.

"Don't laugh at other's misfortune." Jeff said, raising a finger.

"What's up guys?" Blaine said cheerfully, sitting at the table beside Jeff and patting his back, making Jeff whine. "What's wrong?"

"They are sick from the cookies and brownies." Wes explained shortly.

Blaine nodded. "Next time don't eat my cookies. It's karma, guys."

Thad gestured to Blaine dramatically. "See? Blaine, if it wasn't for Kurt I would marry you right now." He paused. "No, actually I wouldn't. You snore."

Blaine gasped. "I do not!"

"You do." Everyone at the table said at the same time making the ones who weren't sick laugh.

"Okay, I think I am going to skip the afternoon classes. Bye. See you all in hell." Nick said getting up and walking heavily towards the door of the cafeteria.

"I'll follow the drama queen." Jeff stated before following Nick.

"They have weird moods when they are sick, haven't they?" David said following Jeff with his eyes.

"Yup." Blaine agreed.

* * *

><p>As Nick and Jeff got to their room they both changed to more comfortable clothes, not daring to move too fast as they both felt they could throw up in any second.<p>

Jeff stumbled to his bed and crawled to under the covers. Nick was about to join him but he felt icky and as he still felt too sick so, he walked to his own bed.

"Nick!" Jeff whined his head hid under the covers. "Where are you?"

"My bed." Nick mumbled pulling the covers over him and cuddling his pillow, he wished he wasn't feeling this bad so he could cuddle Jeff. Jeff was a great at cuddling and Nick just wanted him right now.

"But I want to cuddle you," Jeff curled up a little, he might be feeling sick as hell but he wanted Nick's arms around him, holding him tightly and he wanted to feel the heat of his body warming him.

Nick sighed and was about to get up to join Jeff when his throat felt weird and instead he had to run to the bathroom closing the door firmly behind him.

Jeff buried his face on the pillow as he heard Nick throwing up. Why did they have to eat two pounds of sugar last night? It was obvious that they wouldn't feel well the next day!

Jeff heard Nick brushing his teeth before the door opened and he got out. "Move to the side." He mumbled patting Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff uncovered his head and moved to the side letting Nick lay down beside him and cuddling close to him right away.

"I hate being sick," Nick mumbled wrapping Jeff with his arms and holding him close.

"Me too. Especially when your friends are dicks and laugh at you because of it." Jeff murmured closing his eyes. Maybe if he took a nap he would wake up feeling better.

"I bet Thad is still thanking karma for what happened." Nick rolled his eyes.

Jeff growled and opened his mouth to speak but he was cut by someone knocking gently at the door.

"'s open!" Nick called out, both Jeff and himself were dressed and they were just cuddling which wasn't against any Dalton rules, so whoever it was it would be okay.

"Hey, Thad said something about Karma and you two being sick?" It was Pierre's voice. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He said and Nick could swear there was a hint of coldness in the last part.

"No, it's okay, we're just resting." Nick mumbled and turned a little so Jeff would be resting his head on his chest but still they were side by side. "Come in, seat." Nick said gesturing to the desk's chair.

Pierre took his blazer off and pulled the chair to the bed's side. "So, how are you feeling?" He asked looking a bit concerned.

"We're fine." Jeff said a bit coldly, not looking at Pierre.

Nick could feel the coldness in the room between the two other boys, he felt slightly awkward. Jeff knew Pierre and him were friends now, Nick had already told him, but Jeff hadn't liked the idea much and Nick could understand why. After all Pierre was Nick's ex-boyfriend and Jeff had suffer a little with the relationship Nick had had with Pierre.

"Is there anything I can do for you both?" Pierre asked looking at Nick and ignoring Jeff.

"You can leave." Jeff muttered in a low tone but Pierre pretended he didn't hear.

"Not really, we should be fine in a couple of hours." Nick shrugged.

An awkward silence fell between them. Jeff was nearly asleep, Nick could feel his breaths becoming deeper by the minute. It didn't take long until Jeff was completely asleep, mumbling random things occasionally.

"Is he asleep?" Pierre asked raising an eyebrow as Jeff mumbled something neither of them understood.

Nick chuckled lightly. "He is." He said looking down at Jeff love filling his eyes. He started stroking Jeff's bright blond hair softly, making him smile in his sleep.

Nick was too focused on Jeff, so he missed the dark look the French threw at Jeff. Soon enough Pierre would be in Nick's arms instead of Jeff. Jeff wasn't the person Nick needed, they hated each other for too long to actually love each other, Pierre didn't believe in their relationship.

He was going to put a break on it. A permanent break. Nick was going to be Pierre's again, and he was sure he would be so much better than Jeff.

"Pierre?" Nick raised an eyebrow at the French, he was with an odd smirk on his face and was staring at the floor in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted, what did you say?" He asked casually glancing up at Nick.

"If we have any homework? From the classes we've missed?" Nick asked, and the way he used the plural to speak about him and Jeff annoyed Pierre a little.

"No, we didn't do much this afternoon's classes." Pierre smiled.

"Nice." Nick yawned.

"You look tired." Pierre stated. "Well, I guess I am going now, see you tomorrow Nick." Pierre said getting up. "Oh and Wes asked me to remind you that tomorrow there's Warbler practise." Pierre said picking up his blazer and walking to the door, Nick nodded. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!" Nick said and as soon as the door was closed again he snuggled closer to Jeff and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Jeff was woken up with an annoying buzzing and an annoying noise, only after a couple of seconds he realised it was Nick's phone's alarm. "Nick wake up and turn that damn thing off!" Jeff mumbled.<p>

Nick groaned and reached for the phone to turn it down. "Come on Jeff, we need to get up." Nick mumbled trying to move Jeff off him so he could sit up.

"No." Jeff hugged Nick closer. "I am not moving an inch." He said sleepily.

"Are you still sick?" Nick asked. He was fine now but maybe the blond wasn't and needed to stay in the room for the day. If that was the case he would stay with him.

"No. I just don't want to go to classes." Jeff muttered as a reply.

Nick sighed and made Jeff let go of him. "Come on, you're always the same, get up." He said getting up and stumbling to the bathroom to take a cold shower to wake up.

After one hour both boys were fully awake and prepared for another day of school. "Nick?" Jeff asked hooking his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Nick glanced at him.

"I was thinking, what if we prank Thad? Because he was a total ass yesterday?" Jeff smirked and opened the door gesturing for Nick to pass first.

Nick smirked too. "Thank you," He said as he stepped out of the room. "And yes, it sounds just perfect. We just have to figure out what to do."

Jeff reached for something in his bag. "I took this from Tony's car," He grinned and handed the little bag to Nick, who just laughed.

"Yes, I think it'll do it. And then we can blame in on the Karma to make it all even funnier!" He chuckled.

"Sounds good to me. When?"

"Lunch hour." Nick said. "Now we're kind of late so…"

"Okay," Jeff nodded. "I'll see you at lunch then." He winked at Nick before leaning down to kiss him.

Nick grabbed Jeff by his blazer making the kiss last a little longer. "See you!" He smiled against Jeff's lips and slowly let him go.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys okay?" Blaine asked as he, Nick and Jeff stepped inside the cafeteria together.<p>

"Yes," Jeff answered. "It was just too much sugar at once." He shrugged.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. "Next time share!" He said they stopped at the end of the line.

"Yeah, of course." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Share…" Nick mocked. "I don't see that happening anytime soon." He chuckled making Blaine roll his eyes with a grin on his face.

The line wasn't big so soon enough they had their food and were walking towards their usual table.

"Can you do us a favour?" Jeff said not taking his eyes off the table where their – Nick and Jeff's – target was already sat.

"Sure, what?" Blaine glanced at him.

"Just play along." Jeff said giving a light nod to Nick who nodded back making Blaine raise an eyebrow in confusion to both of them.

Nick and Jeff sat on Thad's sides, separated from each other, something that didn't happen since they had come out to their friends, which made everyone at the table – Thad, Wes, David and Blaine - look at them questionably.

"Is everything alright?" Thad asked looking form the blond boy to the dark haired boy.

"Nick's actually the asshole I thought he first was." Jeff said faking annoyance, but only Nick could tell that was faked because he was used to it.

"Oh, so now _I _am the asshole? Really?" Nick turned slightly to Jeff. "You seem like a little baby on a tantrum!"

"Guys!" Thad said loudly enough, putting a break on their pretending fight. "What happened?" And snap. Thad had bitten the bate. how could he still fall for Jeff and Nick's fake fights was a surprise.

"Ask Nick! He ruined everything!" Jeff said pointing at Nick.

Thad turned to Nick. "Me?" Nick pretended to be shocked and angry.

Nick started inventing some stupid story catching Thad's attention.

He was turned slightly to Nick trying to listen to him, but he was a guy, so many of that stuff just didn't mattered to him. Jeff took that opportunity to grab the bag with the itchy powder and put it down Thad's back without him noticing.

As David, Wes and Blaine understood they had to try their best not to laugh out loud, they nearly failed.

"Ugh, you're just lying now!" Jeff said as the bag was kept inside his bag again. "I am out of here." He said grabbing his sandwich and his can of soda and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Can you believe him?" Nick asked 'annoyed'.

"Come on, you two just started dating! Don't throw it away for something that stupid!" Thad said starting to scratch his back with a discomfort look on his face.

Nick was about to start laughing so he just got up. "Whatever." He muttered grabbing his own food and leaving.

As he stepped out of the cafeteria Jeff was there, waiting for him. "Very well, gorgeous!" Nick grinned and kissed Jeff lightly.

"You were pretty good too." He said. "By Warbler's practise the powder will have spread through his whole body." Jeff chuckled. "Then only with a good shower that will come off!"

Nick laughed lightly. "And now we wait."

* * *

><p>Wes beat his gavel on the table. "Let's get this meeting started!" He called out making all the Warblers shut their mouths.<p>

Beside him was Thad, who looked very uncomfortable, his nails were digging on his pants, trying to stop himself from just rip his clothes off and scratch his whole body. He was so damn itchy! What was even going on? At least Nick and Jeff looked like they had resolved everything between them.

From their seats Nick and Jeff were staring at Thad and trying their best not to laugh, he looked so awkward!

"So, I have very especial news today!" Wes said smiling brightly. "The Warblers are very happy to welcome Sebastian Smythe and Pierre Rabnott to our choir group!" He said cheerfully pointing to the two boys who were at the back of the Warblers' Hall.

"What?" Jeff turned his head to them. They were really there, it wasn't a joke! "What are they doing here? What is _he _doing here?" Jeff hissed.

Nick shrugged. "Just ignore them, it's not like they're here to make things worse."

"You want to bet?" Jeff said under his breath so Nick wouldn't hear him even if they were very close to each other.

"Thaddeus, are you alright?" Wes asked him trying to hide the grin.

"It's Thad!" He hissed. "And I am fine." He mumbled.

"You surely don't look fine!" Nick called out.

"Maybe Karma got you!" Jeff chuckled and high fived Nick.

Thad widened his eyes at them. "What have you done to me?" He asked not caring if they were in the middle of a meeting.

"Us?" Nick asked innocently. "Nothing!"

"Okay, enough." David said hiding his smile. "We have a lot to do this meeting. The Regionals are our next goal, we know it's still long until them," He quickly added as some Warblers were about to protest. "But we're performing against the New Directions, we really need to be perfect!"

Some Warblers nodded and others made approval sounds.

"So, as the duet really worked out on Sectionals we want to repeat it." Wes said calmly. "Auditions this time, so if anyone wants to audition for the duets just say now."

The commotion rose. Everyone trying to get someone to sing with or ask if somebody would be brave enough to go.

Nick and Jeff glanced at each other. Jeff was already with an excited expression on his face. "Want to try it out?" Nick asked smiling softly at him, he looked like an adorable puppy.

"You know I do!" Jeff answered happily before shooting his hand up.

Wes smiled at them. "Nick and Jeff you want to go for auditions?" He asked. Jeff simply nodded. "Okay who else?"

But no one answered. After seeing Jeff and Nick perform no one would be stupid enough to go against them, they would end up voting on them anyway.

"We'll go!" Sebastian rose a hand smirking.

Jeff turned back again. Of course, he and Pierre. "We have to win this." He said to Nick as he turned forward again.

If there was something that wasn't going to happen was Jeff losing against the French boy.

Pierre wouldn't even know what had hit him.

* * *

><p>You liked it?<p>

Do you want to track me down and kill me? (lol just kidding...)

Review it, please? It would mean a lot to know what you think about it :)

I'll try to be faster with the next one!

Thanks so much for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Hi!

I'm really sorry for the time this took me, but I had some trouble with the Beat-ing part :/

Anyway, I hope you like it :)

**(I do not own Glee)**

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that jacka- guy! Can you believe that guy?!" Jeff stormed inside the room and corrected himself as Nick raised an eyebrow at him. "That duet was going to be ours!" Jeff said annoyed.<p>

Nick rolled his eyes and closed the door before he shrugged his blazer off and walked to Jeff. "Calm down." He said softly.

"No! I don't want to calm down! I hate him! I hate him so much!" Jeff was red with fury.

"He's my friend." Nick said more like a warning, so Jeff would watch his tongue, Nick knew how mean he could be when he was angry, especially because he had to hear him a lot in the past.

"I know! But that doesn't make him a better person!" Jeff nearly shouted and paced around the room.

Nick sighed and walked to his bed kicking his shoes off and sitting on the edge, waiting for his boyfriend to calm down. "You just don't like him, you never did." Nick said leaning down but never taking his eyes off of Jeff.

"Of course I don't like him!" Jeff turned to Nick. "Would you like if my ex-boyfriend appeared out of nowhere and suddenly we were best friends?!"

"First, Pierre and I are not best friends. We're far from it." Nick said calmly from his bed. "Second, you don't have an ex-boyfriend." He smirked.

Jeff opened his mouth to argue but closed it right away, he walked to his own bed and sat crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. "I just don't like the idea of him all over you, that's it."

Nick sighed and got up walking towards Jeff's bed. "He won't be all over me, I am with you, I love _you_, not him."

"But why? Why would you have _me_ when you can have that hot French guy?" Jeff pointed at the door and looked at Nick with a kicked puppy look.

Nick looked at him with sad eyes, did Jeff really think he was not better than Pierre? Nick had always thought he was sure of himself, or at least he was sure about the relationship he and Nick had built.

"And why would I want _him _when I have _you_? Jeff, you are the most amazing guy I've ever met. You are kind – when you are not pissed with me, of course,-" Nick tried to joke, earning a small insecure smile from Jeff. "You are funny, awesome, intelligent and you are far hotter than Pierre." Nick rolled his eyes, because it was true. Nick really thought Jeff was hotter and more beautiful than Pierre.

"You really think like that?" Jeff smiled softly.

"Of course, I do!" Nick replied with a smile and pulled Jeff closer to kiss him gently. "But you know," Nick smirked as they broke apart. "If you need some kind of confirmation, I can give it to you." He winked at Jeff.

"Oh?" Jeff grinned. "Really? And what kind of confirmation would I need, by the way?"

"Hmm, I have so many ideas now," Nick said taking Jeff's blazer off slowly and moving to kiss his jaw and the superior skin on his neck.

"I think I quite like those ideas of yours." Jeff closed his eyes slowly.

"I think you'll like them a lot." Nick whispered against Jeff's skin and made him lay down properly on the bed and climbed on top of him straddling his waist.

Nick was about to start to unbutton Jeff's shirt when they both hear a loud _thud_ followed by a loud sound that sounded a lot like a moan. Jeff's head snapped up along with Nick's, what the hell was that?

"You heard that too, didn't you?" Nick asked quietly, staring at the wall behind the bed from where the sound seemed to have come.

"Yeah, I did." Jeff mumbled and they both heard a moan again.

"Wasn't that room empty?" Nick looked down at Jeff with an eyebrow raised, Jeff looked up back at him.

"Yes, it was."

The sound repeated.

"These walls are paper thin." Nick stated.

"Do you think the others from the other room heard us this well?" Jeff gestured with his head to the other side of the room.

"No, they still have the bathroom between."

Jeff nodded and Nick sighed getting off of Jeff. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Jeff raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jeff, are we really going to do it? With whoever is there listening to us?" Nick crossed his arms under his head looking over at Jeff.

"What's the problem? They don't care, so why should we care?" Jeff said rolling over to be on top of Nick with a grin on his face. Jeff leaned down and kissed Nick who kissed back slowly.

With one hand Jeff started unbuttoning Nick's shirt occasionally touching his skin with light soft touches.

For some reason the sounds that were coming from the room beside theirs weren't heard anymore for those next minutes, but as Jeff's fingers arrived Nick's waistband and his hand slid under it Nick moaned lightly and whoever was on the other room moaned too, but the sound as louder than Nick's.

"Wait," Jeff tensed and parted his lips from Nick's looking at the wall ahead them again. "Was that... _Pierre_?"

"What?" Nick looked up too. "You think so?" From the other side of the wall Pierre moaned again. "Yes, it's him." Nick recognised the sound.

Jeff huffed and got off Nick. "I can't do it this way, it's a turn off!" He rumbled.

"What's a turn off?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Pierre moaning! What else?!"

Nick laughed. "Okay, maybe some other time." He kissed Jeff's forehead and got up shrugging off his already unbuttoned shirt.

Jeff sighed and got up too, they quickly changed to more comfortable clothes, the sounds continued and as they lay down on their beds the moans had grown to something louder and more annoying.

"How am I supposed to sleep like this?" Jeff mumbled burying his face on his pillow as Sebastian cried out Pierre's name.

"They'll have to stop eventually." Nick crossed his arms over his head to cover his ears. "They are in for what, half an hour?"

"I don't care! I want to sleep!"

"It's early, anyway."

"But I'm tired." Jeff whined.

After several moans and cries, they finally heard the other boys give a louder scream that indicated that they were done.

"Finally!" Jeff praised and pulled the covers over him snuggling to make himself comfortable, Nick smiled at him and turned on his bed to sleep.

But it wasn't over soon enough the sounds returned. Jeff sat up. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Jeff said annoyed. "Shut the hell up!" He shouted and bumped his fist on the wall.

Nick chuckled but had to admit that was a truly annoying and awkward situation. He was basically listening his ex having sex with another guy.

But neither Sebastian nor Pierre stopped, in fact they continued through the whole night. Nick asked himself how didn't they fall asleep exhausted, or how weren't they too sore to continue. Jeff was completely buried under his covers and after a while Nick joined him, they cuddled and hoped they would stop quickly because they couldn't sleep with those noises going on.

"Can I go there and punch them both and make them shut up?" Jeff asked around midnight clang to Nick, his head buried in the crook of Nick's neck.

"How is even possible for them to not be exhausted by now?" Nick mumbled, he was so tired, he just wanted to sleep but every time he was close a louder cry or moan would wake him up.

"They probably have experience on doing this." Jeff mumbled.

Pierre and Sebastian only shut up it was long past two a.m., Jeff sighed relieved as the silence fell and he snuggled closer to Nick to try to sleep, Nick held Jeff closer, they quickly fell asleep for they were both really tired.

Nick woke up the following morning in Jeff's arms, it was one of the best feelings ever; to fall asleep and wake up in the arms of the boy he loved. But his head was terribly heavy, he didn't have half of the sleep he should have, his alarm hadn't even gone off yet, but the sun was peeking through the closed curtains and that had been what woke Nick up.

Nick whined softly, that time he couldn't blame Jeff, like he was used to before.

Nick didn't want to wake up Jeff so he slowly and carefully unwrapped his arms off of Jeff and sat up slowly. "Stay," Jeff whined quietly.

"I have to go shower." Nick mumbled sleepily running a hand through his hair.

"But it's still so soon!" Jeff opened one eye to look at Nick.

"I know," Nick got up.

"Can I join you then?" Jeff said a smirk slowly growing on his face.

Nick looked over his shoulder at Jeff. "Do you really need to ask?" He winked and walked to the bathroom taking his shirt off on his way.

Jeff jumped off his bed taking his clothes off quickly as Nick turned the water on and took his own clothes off.

Nick was already in the shower when Jeff stepped inside the bathroom, he bit back a grin as he saw his boyfriend in front of him, what a nice view that was.

"Are you going to stand there and stare?" Nick mocked. "That's creepy."

Jeff rolled his eyes before walking to the shower and stepping inside. "Good morning, darling." He said hugging Nick from behind.

"Morning," Nick looked over his shoulder at Jeff and kissed him gently before turning around in his arms to kiss him properly.

"The water is freezing, by the way." Jeff mumbled against Nick's lips hugging him closer.

"I know, I needed to wake up." Leaning slightly away from Jeff's lips but keeping their foreheads together

"Then you'll have to warm me up." Jeff grinned.

"I have to?" Nick raised his eyebrow with a smirk, Jeff nodded. "How?" He asked closing the gap again and kissing Jeff pulling him more to under the cold spray of water.

Jeff shivered but kissed back. "You'll think of something. You always do." He smiled against Nick's lips.

"What if I made it up to you? Especially after last night?" Nick said moving to Jeff's neck and speaking in a clear voice so Jeff could hear him over the water pounding in his ears.

"I'm listening," Jeff said stepping back so his back would be against the wall.

"Room 36, lunch hour." Nick grinned.

"Nice, can we fast forward to that?" Jeff asked casually glancing down at Nick. Nick laughed.

"I'm sorry, darling, I don't think it works like that." Nick said still chuckling. "Come on, let's hurry, yes?" He asked and yawned. That promised to be a long day.

Jeff nodded and gestured for Nick to turn around, he reached for the soap and slowly rubbed Nick's back, massaging it gently. Nick hummed softly and let his head fall back to Jeff's shoulder. "You have some golden hands, right there." He mumbled.

Jeff chuckled and leaned a little down to kiss Nick's neck. "Like you didn't know that before," He smirked.

"True," Nick smiled.

"You're tense, Nick, is anything bugging you?" Jeff asked softly, Nick's muscles were indeed tensed, but Jeff knew Nick now was relaxed.

Nick froze and didn't answer for a while, there was this one thing bugging him, but he didn't want to either ruin the mood or worry Jeff, it was probably nothing. Nick, at least, was trying to make himself believe in that. "No, everything is fine." He answered.

"You sure? You took too long answering." Jeff said softly but he was starting to sound worried, Nick sighed the concern was not worth it, it would be fine.

"Yes, I am." Nick looked at Jeff's brown eyes and smiled a little.

"Is... Is it because of Pierre?" Jeff bit his lip and his hands stopped moving.

"No," Nick assured him.

A smile of relief grew on Jeff's face. "Okay, but I'll be here if you need me, Nick. I'll be here no matter what." He leaned down again to kiss him.

Nick kissed him back and then shivered, the cold water was making him even colder than he was before so he turned the tap to warm up the water. As the water was in a much better temperature Jeff sighed happily.

Nick smiled and straightened up turning around again, Jeff didn't waste time and started washing his chest. "I can do that, you know?" Nick smiled.

Jeff shrugged. "Why would you do it when I can do it?" He winked.

Nick rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Jeff. "I love you," He mumbled against Jeff's lips.

"I love you too." Jeff said and leaned away. "But I guess we have to hurry now."

Nick gave him a small nod and took the bar of soap out of Jeff's hands with a small smile on his lips. He washed Jeff's skin gently but slightly fast and then pulled them both under the spray of hot water, then he turned it off and gestured for Jeff to leave first.

Jeff stepped out and reached for a towel, starting to dry his hair. Nick looked at him for a few seconds before deciding to ask what was in his mind. "Jeff? Do you dye your hair?" He asked curiously.

"I'm sorry what? Of course not!" Jeff made a slightly shocked face. "Natural blond, sweetheart!" He winked.

"But it's so bright," Nick passed his hand through Jeff's hair, Jeff shook his head to shake Nick's hand away.

"It's natural." He repeated getting slightly annoyed, he hated when people didn't believe in him, especially about his hair. Jeff really liked his hair.

"It looks good on you, you look very sexy in that kind of blond." Nick winked at him, making a sly smile grow on Jeff's face.

Nick walked back to the room and dried himself before putting his uniform on, yawning several times on his way.

"I swear," Nick yawned. "If I fall asleep during a class I will kill Pierre and Sebastian."

"You'll have my help on that one." Jeff mumbled. "Maybe we should have knocked at the door and shout for them to just be more quiet."

"Or to demand Sebastian to go faster already." Nick mocked and Jeff chuckled. "Are you ready?" Nick fixed his tie.

"Yup!" Jeff threw the strap of the bag over his shoulder and walked to the door.

Both boys walked in the cafeteria chatting about some random subject, being how sleepy they were the most common one. Nick just felt like walking back to his room and sleep all day. For breakfast they just had big cups of black strong coffee and shared a piece of cake.

"Good morning!" Pierre said cheerfully as he sat on the chair in front of Nick, Sebastian sitting beside him.

"Morning," Nick mumbled and sipped his coffee. He didn't even look sore! How's that possible? Nick thought.

Through the corner of his eyes Nick could see Jeff raising an eyebrow at the boys in front of him that looked like they just had a long good night of sleep.

"Are you okay, Jeff?" Pierre asked sipping from his own coffee.

"Yeah, sure." Jeff looked down at the cake and took a forkful of it inside his mouth.

"So, have you started discussion ideas for the audition?" Pierre asked turning to Nick again and smiling at him with the same smile that made Nick fall for him for the first time, but now Nick took it as just his usual smile.

"Not yet." Nick shrugged. "You?"

"Oh, we had a change of ideas last night." Pierre grinned and glanced at Sebastian who smirked at him.

Jeff swallowed the cake he had in his mouth. "You call that changing ideas?" He mumbled but neither Pierre nor Sebastian heard.

Nick on the other side, had to make a huge effort to keep the laugh inside, apparently they were completely oblivious to the fact they were both the pretty loud type.

"Sebastian, you are in the lacrosse team, aren't you?" Jeff tilted his head slightly looking at the boy in front of him. Nick sipped his coffee and glanced at his boyfriend. What was Jeff doing? Sebastian nodded. "Do you run _fast_ enough?" Jeff asked with the same tone and same look.

Nick choked with his coffee and nearly spilled it all over the table and couldn't compose himself as he started laughing and gasping for air. But Jeff kept himself composed with only a bitchy smile on his face.

Pierre and Sebastian looked pretty puzzled though. Nick wondered if they even knew Nick and Jeff were in the room beside theirs.

"I guess…?" Sebastian answered as Nick finally started breathing normally again.

"Nice, nice…" Jeff said casually and got up. "Well, I am going to my class now I need to be there before the bell rings." He said and leaned down to give Nick a deep kiss.

Nick had only time to close his eyes when Jeff leaned away again with a wink. Nick rolled his eyes, he wasn't stupid he knew very well Jeff had kissed him like that because Pierre was there. It didn't matter how many times Nick said it, Jeff would never believe Pierre didn't want anything with Nick anymore, and that they were only friends.

* * *

><p>As Jeff leaned away he glanced at Pierre, he knew that look. He knew it because he had himself throw that look at Pierre several times while Nick was with Pierre.<p>

Jeff grinned as he walked away. "See you at lunch Nick." He winked at the brunet.

Nick smiled and waved at him.

Classes until lunch were dull. Jeff just wanted to hurry that up to be with Nick. The coffee had waked him up and given him his usual energy.

Also as much as he wanted to pay attention he couldn't. He was suspicious about what Pierre was up to. It was obvious he wasn't still over Nick, who in his right senses would be over Nick that fast? And he didn't trust him, he didn't trust him at all. But he trusted Nick, he trusted his boyfriend loved him and wasn't going to leave him because a pretty French boy appears in the picture.

Still, he had to watch him closely. And what was up between him and Sebastian? They said they were dating, but Jeff doubted Sebastian did not notice Pierre's glances at Nick. Maybe they were just friends with benefits.

That made everything worse, if Pierre wasn't in a relationship then he was certainly looking for someone, he didn't look nothing like the type of guy who liked to be single, and this weird friendship with Sebastian proved it.

He still had fifteen minutes of class ahead before lunch hour, but Jeff was already jumping on his seat, he just couldn't stay still for long. His phone buzzed in his pocket and Jeff quickly reached for it. _Don't forget, room 36 lunch hour ;) Don't be late, gorgeous – N._ Jeff bit back a smile before he replied. _How could I forget? I'll be there, don't worry ;) – J._

Those last fifteen minutes were the slowest of the entire morning, as soon as Jeff was free he nearly ran to the room 36, which was actually in the other side of the school so he still took some time to get there.

Jeff knocked before peaking his head inside the room, Nick was already there laid down on one of the tables, his arms crossed under his head, still fully clothed – something that was about to change.

Nick turned his head to Jeff. "Hello there," He smirked.

Jeff grinned and stepped inside closing and locking the door slowly behind him. "Hi," Jeff said walking towards Nick taking his blazer off. Jeff climbed on top of the brunet and leaned down to kiss him. "I hope the table is comfortable enough for you," He muttered against Nick's lips with a grin. Nick chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone know where Nick and Jeff are?" Blaine asked looking around the table.<p>

Pierre raised an eyebrow and looked around also, in fact neither of them was there. A wave of jealously hit him as he gathered the pieces and realised they were probably together, doing only God knows what.

"Nick is probably sleeping." Thad said and Pierre looked up at him.

"What?" He asked almost like demanding for an answer.

"He was very tired at classes, I even thought he would fall asleep, he said something about taking a nap at lunch." Thad explained.

"Do you know why he didn't sleep?" Sebastian asked the question he knew the French wanted to ask.

Thad shrugged. "The teacher called to our attention before he could."

Pierre glanced at Sebastian, could he have heard them? No, impossible. The school was huge! It was very unlikely Nick and Jeff shred the room right beside Sebastian and him, right?

* * *

><p>Jeff helped Nick with the boxers and pants. "Your luck is that this wasn't my first time, otherwise I wouldn't probably walk right now." Nick chuckled.<p>

"What can I say? Sex on a desk is hot. I got carried away…" Jeff grinned doing Nick's belt.

"I can do that, you know," Nick rolled his eyes looking down at Jeff's hands with a small smile on his face, but if it depended on Nick, Jeff could keep his hands there forever, because he wouldn't mind it at all.

"I know I am just trying to delay our way to the cafeteria." He mumbled.

"Why?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I like spending time with you, just the two of us." Jeff smiled softly at Nick.

Nick smiled back and leaned in to kiss Jeff. "After the audition," Nick started as they broke apart. "Do you want to go out with me? Spend some nice time together?" He smiled and ran his thumb gently across Jeff's cheek.

Jeff nodded excitedly his smile getting wider. "I would love that."

"Great, let's get something to eat then, before it's time for classes." Nick led Jeff out of the room to the cafeteria. "Pretend we just took a nap." He said and put his best sleepy face before stepping inside the cafeteria.

Jeff did the same thing, and they could actually look like they had just slept, because their hair was a mess, Nick's was worse though, and their clothes were slightly ruffled. The only thing that could give them away was the dark circles under their eyes.

"Where have you been?" Blaine asked looking from Jeff to Nick.

"Sleeping." Nick answered and yawned.

"Why?" Pierre asked looking down at his strawberries as like choosing one to eat.

"We had some trouble sleeping last night," Jeff said shrugging.

Pierre and Sebastian changed a glance that did go unnoticed to everyone else, they were thinking in the exact same thing, but neither of them spoke.

Nick and Jeff had barely time to eat. Fortunately for them they just had one class that afternoon, so soon enough they found themselves in their room again.

Jeff threw himself onto the bed with a happy sigh. "Finally." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry? You know we still have things to do, right?" Nick said shrugging his blazer off and putting his bag on the floor.

"No!" Jeff whined and rolled around hugging his pillow close. "I wanna rest!"

"Don't you want to beat Sebastian and Pierre in the audition?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

Jeff sat up quickly. "Alright, let's start this." He ran a hand through his hair and took his blazer off. "Do you have any idea?" He asked Nick.

"I was thinking about doing a song not related to us, you know, something random with a nice rhythm. Sebastian and Pierre will go for something sexy, for sure." Nick sat on the edge of Jeff's bed looking at him. "We have to outrun them with something with more quality."

Jeff gave him a small nod. "Yeah, I guess. It has to have a nice beat so I can dance while you sing..." They both went silent to think about a nice choice for a song and then Jeff snapped his fingers. "I have the perfect one!" He looked up at Nick with a huge excited smile.

"Do tell!" Nick said getting excited with Jeff's excitement.

* * *

><p>"We can't risk it again." Pierre said as they stepped inside the room.<p>

"What do you mean?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow starting to take off his uniform to make himself comfortable.

"What I mean is, Nick and Jeff can't hear us again. I am sure they heard us. First Jeff's stupid joke at breakfast and they didn't sleep," Pierre cut himself and shook his head.

"Aren't we supposed to be together?" Sebastian asked annoyed lying down on his bed with only his boxers looking up at the French. "That's what couples do! People have sex, Rabnott, it's normal. They are no Saints do you think I believe they took a nap during lunch?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Pierre looked away from Sebastian annoyed. "But you know very well what I want, Seb! I explained it to you and you agreed!" He turned again to look at Sebastian in the eyes. "I want Nick!"

"Why?!" Sebastian was getting slightly desperate. "Is he some kind of prize that you want?"

"What? No!"

Sebastian sat up and then got up stepping closer to Pierre. "Than what do you want from him? What do you want from me?!" Sebastian threw his arms up.

"Why are you asking me this, Smythe?" Pierre narrowed his eyes.

They didn't even notice they were shouting by now, if Nick and Jeff were in their room they would hear them but not understand their words. They didn't care though, they never did.

That's one funny thing about Sebastian and Pierre, when they are together nothing around them matters anymore, it's like they are in a bubble. They don't care if they speak too loud or if someone is looking at them with disapproving looks.

"Because I think I have the right to know!" Sebastian shouted.

"But why do you suddenly care so much? You didn't in Paris, did you?!"

Sebastian made a frustrated noise before walking to the bathroom and shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Pierre said angrily.

"Too late." Sebastian hissed and turned the water from the shower on to take a shower.

Pierre punched the wall before changing clothes to some sweatpants and a large hoodie, then he laid down on the bed waiting for Sebastian to come out of the bathroom. He didn't want Sebastian mad at him, he was the only person who knew him one hundred percent well. He was one of the very few Pierre could fully trust no matter what.

Sebastian got out of the bathroom a few minutes later, with a towel around his waist and an expressionless face.

"Seb," Pierre sat up.

"Don't worry, I'll still play your stupid game to get Nicholas. And I will sing the freaking duet with you." He said emotionless, walking to his bed.

"Seb, I don't want you to get mad at me." Pierre mumbled getting up. "You're one of my best friends. If this is making you mad, than we can say we broke up in nice terms and we're still friends and I'll find a way to get Nick!"

Sebastian clenched his teeth. "Okay, look," He turned to face Pierre. "I don't mind all this pretending, if you promise to forget this stupid fight and if you stop talking about Nick all the freaking time."

Pierre nodded and opened his arms for Sebastian to go hug him.

"Dude, I am naked." Sebastian chuckled.

"And?" Pierre raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Did that ever stop you?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stepped forward to hug Pierre.

* * *

><p>The few days until the Warbler practice where Nick, Jeff, Pierre and Sebastian would audition passed in a flash. Jeff and Nick didn't dare to practice in their room, they didn't want Pierre and Sebastian to overhear them and they couldn't practice there anyway because Jeff needed space to dance.<p>

During those days Pierre and Nick had became closer friends than Jeff liked. He hated that relationship Nick had with the French, because they seemed to be closer and closer and Jeff couldn't do anything about it, he hated so much to feel that feeling.

Fortunately Sebastian and Pierre were quieter now, Nick and Jeff could still hear some moans once in a while but nothing like that night where they couldn't sleep.

Jeff walked calmly to the Warblers' Hall, was he nervous? No. Jeff was confident Nick and him would get the duet.

Nick met him in the Hall. "You ready?" Jeff asked fixing his tie, Nick was nervous, Jeff could tell since the knot of his tie was so badly done.

"Yeah." Nick said twisting his hands nervously.

"Nick, it's just for the Warblers." Jeff smiled a bit.

"I know."

"Were you this nervous in your other auditions? I thought it had been just for your father on Sectionals."

"I always find some excuse to be nervous."

"Hey." Jeff took Nick's face in his hands. "You're going to sing perfectly, we are going to dance awesomely, and Pierre and Sebastian will want to hide in a hole far away from here." Jeff winked and Nick laughed nervously. "Now come on, we have some asses to kick." Jeff winked and kissed Nick quickly.

Both boys stepped inside the Warblers' Hall receiving a dirty look from Wes since everybody was just waiting for them.

"Warbler Jeff, Warbler Nick, are you ready for your audition?" He asked in his authority tone.

Jeff nodded and walked to the sound system. It was just Nick and Jeff so in these cases they always used the sound system.

Jeff connected his iPod to the system, he had programmed the song to have one minute of silence before it started so him and Nick could just place themselves.

Jeff joined Nick in the open space in the middle of the room, he gave a small nod to Nick who answered with one, and they both placed like they should just in time since the song started.

You've got these little things  
>that you've been running from.<br>You either love it or I guess you don't  
>you're such a pretty thing<br>to be running from anyone  
>a vision with nowhere to go<p>

Nick started singing moving along with Jeff, Jeff had created a great choreography, it looked much more complicated than it actually was. Nick started to relax slowly and soon he was smiling widely as Jeff took over the singing part.

So tell me right now,  
>you think you're ready for it?<br>I wanna know,  
>why you got me goin',<br>So let's go, we'll take it out of here.  
>I think I'm ready to leap, I'm ready to live<p>

Nick returned to the lead singer position with Jeff singing the chorus, both boys never stopping moving.

I'm ready to go  
>(Get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)<br>I'm ready to go

You've got these little things,  
>you wanted something for em'<br>You either get it, or I guess you won't.  
>What does it really mean, to get nothing from anyone?<br>There's a million ways it could go.  
>So tell me right now, you think you're ready for it?<br>I wanna know, why you got me goin'  
>So let's go, we'll take it out of here<br>I think I'm ready to leap, I'm ready to live

Jeff stepped forward for his dance solo, he shut out everything else as he moved, it was just him and the song, just like he loved. Jeff could feel the smile on his lips as he decided to just look around to see all the Warblers amazed by Jeff and Nick's performance.

Jeff didn't bother to pay attention to the rest of the song it was nearly at the end and he knew exactly what he had to do and sing, so he just shut it off.

Nick joined him to dance the last moves before the music died just to give place to the cheering Warblers.

Jeff looked over at Nick. "Very well," He said panting lightly.

"You were awesome!" Nick replied smiling widely.

After two minutes or so, Wes restored the silence in the room. "Warbler Sebastian, Warbler Pierre, it's your turn now, whenever you're ready." He said turning to both boys who were sat on the couch, both with sly grins on their faces.

"We were born ready," Pierre mumbled getting up, Sebastian quickly following.

Jeff rolled his eyes at them, that was kind of a cheesy line. He reached for Nick's hand and pulled him for the couch that would make them stay in front of Pierre and Sebastian, he wanted to get a good view at them, so he could judge even harder.

Sebastian gave a small nod to Pierre before walking to the sound system to turn the music on, Pierre followed him with his eyes before turning slightly to the council table, but his eyes was firmly locked on a certain dark haired boy who was sat beside Jeff, and who happened to be his boyfriend.

The song started and Jeff almost felt his stomach flip and the food from his stomach trying to make its way up. They were singing 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy' a song Jeff was familiar with, since the Warblers had once considered singing it on Sectionals. But was the glances Pierre was throwing at Nick that bothered him. It would be just quick glances but Jeff still didn't like them.

The way Sebastian and Pierre moved was way provocative, some Warblers were red, others were clearly undressing them with their mind, and others needed to look away.

Jeff glanced at Nick, who was looking back at Jeff with an eyebrow raised. Jeff didn't believe he was like that because of the glances, he was probably like that because of the Warbler's reactions.

When they both turned to the couple again, Pierre gave one last look at Nick before looking away again, the song was nearly at the end now, and Jeff wondered if he would be able to stay in his place and not punch Pierre after that.

Jeff really hated Pierre, and the French wasn't making the things easier, in fact as the days passed Jeff could find more and more reasons to hate Pierre.

After Sebastian and Pierre stopped dancing and singing the Warblers applaud in their seats, most of them leg crossed. It took some time for Wes to come back to himself and bang his gavel. "Very good auditions, congratulations." He said trying to sound casual.

Pierre and Sebastian were just with the biggest grins ever on their faces, they were obviously completely thrilled with the reactions in the room. Jeff just felt like going there and rip their grins off their faces.

"New meeting in two days for the results." Wes informed and dismissed the Warblers, but most of them didn't move.

Jeff grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him out of there as Pierre was walking in their direction.

"Jeff...?" Nick asked as they were arriving the room.

"Don't talk right now." Jeff said, he just needed to get out of there.

* * *

><p>So you liked it?<p>

Review it maybe? :3

Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me! ^^

I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter! I won't promise anything though :P


	23. Chapter 23

Helloo!

Sooo... You still even remember this fic XD?

I'm sorry the time this took, but I lost my Beta and it was pretty hard to find one...

I actually ended up not finding any, so you might find some typos or mistakes... I tried to spot them all, but I'm not perfect :P

Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! :D

**(I do not own Glee!)**

* * *

><p>Jeff led Nick through the Dalton's hallways, not to their room though, no, he needed fresh air, so Jeff led them to the gardens.<p>

Nick had been quiet through the whole way, but as Jeff pulled him outside and started slowing down, Nick made him stop completely. "Jeff," He said firmly.

Jeff didn't answer he just took a couple of deep breaths. Nick sighed and moved closer to him. "Jeff," He repeated softly now. "There's no need to be like that." Nick said hugging Jeff by his waist.

"Are you aware he sang Do Ya Think I'm Sexy for you?" Jeff said nervously. "Of course, there's a need to be like this!"

"Okay, so he glanced at me while he sang, let's not make a big deal out of that! Pierre's with Sebastian now, he likes him a lot. And I am with you, and I love you." Nick said trying to meet Jeff's brown eyes that were determinate to avoid Nick's. "That's not going to change."

"But I can't stop feeling like this, I don't like the way he looked at you." Jeff mumbled looking down.

"Pierre was probably nervous and he just needed to look at a friend's face, I've done it loads of times." Nick said, that was what he believed anyway, sure while he was there it had been a little weird the way Pierre had looked at him, but now that was behind his back Nick could only see it the way he was saying to Jeff.

"Pierre... Nervous?" Jeff looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Are we talking about the same guy?"

Nick chuckled. "People sometimes are not as secure as they let show. Especially the ones who show they are over secure." Nick smiled as a sign of reinsurance.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I am just overreacting." Jeff said smiling a little.

Nick smiled a bit wider and leaned closer to Jeff to kiss him.

Nick leaned away from the hug to reach for Jeff's hand. "Come on, let's go for a walk." He said starting to pull him further into the gardens. "You were amazing today." Nick said with a smile pulling Jeff closer to him.

"Thank you. You were awesome too." Jeff leaned against Nick.

Jeff liked Nick a lot, but he couldn't deny how naive Nick was being in this case. Nick's words had helped him to calm down, and Jeff wished he was right, still he would keep his guard up. And he would call Anthony, Anthony would help him.

It was Jeff's first actual relationship, everything was new to him, maybe he was overreacting, but he needed to be sure, so he would ask the nearest person to him with who he could trust anything. His brother. Of course, Anthony would make some jokes out of that, but he would help Jeff, he wanted Jeff's happiness after all.

The silence had fallen between the two boys, though neither of them had particularly noticed, Jeff was too absolved in his thoughts as so was Nick, but then Jeff realised Nick hadn't said anything in a while.

"Nick?" He asked glancing down at his boyfriend.

Nick blinked snapping out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, those eyes didn't fool anyone.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Nick... You think I haven't noticed? Sometimes you just stare at nothing looking like that! Please, tell me what's wrong?" He asked softly. He was getting worried now, he had been so blind with the Pierre situation he hadn't paid much attention with what was happening with Nick, a feeling of guilt washed over him. He had been too self-centred.

"I'm fine." Nick repeated.

Jeff sighed, there was definitely something on with the dark-haired boy but Jeff wouldn't pressure him. "If you need to talk, I'm always here." Jeff smiled softly down at Nick.

Nick gave him a small nod. "I know, don't worry." He said and leaned up to kiss Jeff.

They stopped walking to turn to each other, Nick pulling Jeff closer by his neck and Jeff pulling Nick closer by his waist as they kept kissing.

When they broke apart Nick kept they foreheads together and they just stood there looking into each other's eyes with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"I love you," Jeff said, putting aside everything that was going on for a while, just enjoying those small but great moments with Nick.

"I love you too." Nick moved his hand a little up to caress Jeff's cheek.

The moment was perfect, and was slightly ruined as Nick started chuckling. "What?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I just never thought we would end up being one of those cute couples!" Nick said still chuckling.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked but a grin of amusement was growing on his face.

"Oh you know, cute kisses and moments and all that cheesy stuff," Nick rolled his eyes. "You were always such a bastard to me, I just never thought our relationship would end like this!" Nick shrugged lightly.

"I'm sorry, Duval, are you trying to say I cannot be romantic?" Jeff said mockingly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Calling me Duval isn't helping your cause." Nick winked.

"Great way to ruin a moment!" Jeff said punching Nick playfully on the arm.

The mood had changed completely, but Jeff liked it this way too. Jeff liked moments like these, because he would simply laugh naturally and his worries would stay behind. And the best part was that was the boy he loved who made him laugh.

"I'm sorry!" Nick half whined.

"Give me an excuse to accept your apologies," Jeff joked poking his tongue out.

"If you don't accept my apologies I... Won't kiss you for a week! Think well, Sterling, a whole week." Nick grinned.

"I'll survive." Jeff shrugged.

"No grandma's cookies _and_ brownies. Forever." Nick smiled triumphantly as Jeff gasped.

"You aren't heartless enough!" Jeff mocked shock and placed a hand on his chest for emphasis.

"I will even eat them in front of you!" Nick laughed evilly.

"Fine," Jeff mumbled. "You win, I accept you apologies."

"Great!" Nick jumped slightly and gave a peck to Jeff's lips.

"Asshole." Jeff rolled his eyes playfully.

Nick sighed. "Just like the old times." He smirked.

"Yeah, like I don't call you asshole the whole damn time." Jeff rolled his eyes again.

"Have I told you, you roll your eyes way too much?" Nick joked and both started walking back to the room.

"Eh, you might have mentioned it." Jeff shrugged sliding his hands to his pockets.

* * *

><p>"That work out awesomely!" Sebastian said as he and Pierre stepped inside throwing his blazer onto the bed.<p>

"Yeah!" Pierre said happily jumping to his bed.

"I bet the duet will be ours." Sebastian loosened his tie.

"They were pretty good too." Pierre pointed out.

"But the reactions were nothing like ours," Sebastian laughed as he remembered the Warbler's faces staring at them, even the straight ones had had some trouble.

"Now let's just see what Nick's reaction will be." Pierre leaned down on the bed crossing his arms under his head.

Sebastian thanked the fact his back was turned to Pierre, since his smile dropped instantly. Of course, his dear Nicholas, the guy who wouldn't leave Pierre's mind.

Sebastian turned to Pierre with a sly grin on his face, at least Pierre was his for now.

"You know what I felt like doing while you were dancing in there?" He asked walking towards Pierre throwing his tie over his head.

"Mmm... No, but I think I do want to know," Pierre grinned watching Sebastian walk closer to him.

* * *

><p>"So," Pierre said as he sat in front of Nick at dinner that day. "Hopeful about the duet?" He asked grinning to Jeff and Nick.<p>

"I wouldn't call it hope but certainty. We'll win the duet." Jeff replied smirking sarcastically at Pierre.

"I wouldn't be that certain." Sebastian said with a grin identical to Pierre's.

"Why not?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Because we rocked it." Pierre said.

"We were better." Jeff shrugged.

"Well, why won't we find out in two days? Then we'll be all sure who was the best." Pierre said grinning.

The rest of the dinner wasn't too bad as the other Warblers arrived, they all seemed slightly uncomfortable around Pierre and Sebastian though, but as soon as they could put behind their back what had happened today they would be normal again.

After a while Jeff excused himself from the table.

"I'll go with you," Nick said preparing himself to get up too.

"No need, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Nick smiled down at Nick, who stayed down and nodded, Jeff started walking out of the cafeteria calmly. He pulled his arms up to stretch his back as he was out.

Jeff walked to his room humming a song under his breath, hands in his pockets.

"Hey." Someone behind him called to his attention and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Jeff jumped and yelped before turning around. "Are you retarded or something?" He asked angrily as he saw the tall French in front of him.

Pierre rolled his eyes. "I saw you all by yourself, and since your room is beside mine I just thought"

"You thought you could join me and bother the hell out of me." Jeff stated coldly.

"Come on, Jeff, don't be like that! What have I done to you? You have Nick now, so what's your problem?" Pierre asked casually and started walking calmly towards their hallway.

"You. You are my problem." Jeff answered with the same cold tone. Pierre opened his mouth to speak but Jeff raised his hand. "Spare me more boring and fake words. I know very well what you want from Nick, but as you said, he's with me now, so back off." He said almost with a hint of a threat in his voice.

"I just want to be his friend!" Pierre raised his hands.

"Sure," Jeff rolled his eyes. "Don't you feel bad for lying to someone like that? Right in the face? You're even worse than I thought!"

"Seriously, if I wanted Nick again he would be already on my bed." Pierre snorted.

A weird kind of anger washed over Jeff and before he knew he was pushing Pierre against the wall and keeping him there. He didn't know why he was so angry at Pierre, oh wait, he knew. It was the fact he was still after Nick and he had just disrespect him big time. He just wanted Nick to screw with him or Jeff, and that was repulsive, Pierre was repulsive.

"Look Rabnott, I've been dying to punch that stupid face of yours for a while now." Jeff hissed. "It's my boyfriend you're talking about, you better watch your tongue." He said his face only inches from Pierre's and a fierce look on his face.

"I'm sorry!" Pierre quickly apologised. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He said. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Just keep a safe distance from Nick." Jeff said letting go of Pierre, still mad, and walked in a fast pace towards his room.

"I just want to be your friend!" Pierre said keeping up with Jeff's pace, which wasn't hard since his legs were as long as Jeff's.

"Oh, and disrespect the other people's boyfriends it's your way to make friends? It's very clever..." Jeff said sarcastically.

Pierre sighed. "Fair enough." He said as they reached their rooms. "When you open your eyes and you realise I just really want to be yours and Nick's friend tell me," He said.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Just keep it down, will you? One night without sleep was enough for me." Jeff mumbled and stepped inside his room closing the door firmly behind him.

How could Pierre lie to him like that? Right in the face and over and over again? It made Jeff feel angrier.

Jeff quickly walked towards the other side of the room to reach for his phone, he took a couple of deep breaths before he dialled Anthony's number and waited.

"_I'm sorry, I'm probably too busy to answer your call right now, so try later... Unless I don't like you, because that means I ignored your call so don't try again please, you will only be annoying, thank you. Also if you're Jeff, you stole my itchy powder, that's not cool man!"_

Jeff rolled his eyes at Anthony's voice mail. He threw the phone onto the bed and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he came back to the room he tried to call Anthony again, but he was greeted by his voice mail once more. Jeff groaned frustrated and threw himself to the bed burying his face on the pillow.

"Hi," Nick stepped inside the room. "Are... You okay?" He asked walking to Jeff.

"Yeah," Jeff mumbled, the sound being slightly muffled by the pillow, as Nick sat on the bed beside him. "I was just trying to call Anthony but he never picks up." He sighed.

"I know the feeling." Nick muttered.

"What do you mean?" Jeff looked up from the pillow to Nick. Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's about the same thing as earlier isn't it?" Jeff asked softly pulling Nick down to lay beside him.

"Yes." Nick mumbled looking sadly at Jeff.

"What's going on? Please tell me." Jeff asked gently.

"It's-it's just my grandma. Since she and my mum came I've been worried with her, and lately they haven't been answering their phones whenever I try to reach them. I'm worried anything might be up with my grandma." Nick confessed quietly.

Jeff bit his lip lightly and hugged Nick by his waist. "I don't think you should worry so much, I mean, I understand, if it was Tony I'd probably worry too, or if it was you, but bad news run faster than good, and if you don't know anything then it's because she's okay."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do." Jeff nodded lightly.

Nick sighed again and leaned forward to kiss Jeff lightly. "Thanks."

"It's okay," Jeff smiled a little.

Nick and Jeff got up after a while to change clothes and cuddled through the whole night, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

The days until the Warbler's practice passed quickly, Pierre and Sebastian and Nick and Jeff would tease each other, often, about who had been the best, the other Warblers would just stay quiet in those times.

Jeff kept a close eye on Pierre, he even tried to speak with Jeff again but Jeff just glared at him until he gave up and walked away.

Nick and Jeff arrived to the Warblers' Hall ten minutes earlier, chatting about Nick's grandmother. Nick was still worried since he still hadn't news, but he seemed a little better for sharing his concern with Jeff and not having to keep everything inside for himself. Jeff tried to calm Nick, he just hoped everything was indeed alright like he was trying to make Nick believe.

The other Warblers started arriving to the Hall and soon Wes was banging his gavel and starting the meeting.

Jeff listened to Wes while he spoke, but not paying much attention to him just waiting to know who had won the duet.

"Going on to the next part of the meeting. The duet for Regionals." Wes said with his authority look. The four boys – Pierre, Sebastian, Jeff and Nick – straightened up right away. "There will be _no _duet for Regionals." He said calmly. A great commotion rose in the room, all the Warblers saying whatever they felt about that decision.

"What?" Jeff said loudly, shutting the others. "But we worked so hard for the audition!" He said.

Wes banged the gavel strongly. "Silence please! Let me finish!" He said a little annoying.

Beside Jeff, Nick folded his arms over his chest and huffed, waiting for an explanation.

"There will be no duet because, Warbler Nick, Jeff, Pierre and Sebastian will sing all together as a quartet." He explained.

That was one of those moments that in the movies someone would be drinking something and spill it all over everyone.

Jeff gasped. "What?" He demanded. "No!"

"What the hell?!" Nick said a little loudly.

"If you don't want it we can give only the duet to Sebastian and Pierre," Wes said raising an eyebrow.

Jeff glanced at Sebastian and Pierre who were both with great grins on their face. "No." Jeff said. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Great, than on the next meeting which have place next week, I want you four to tell the council which song you decided to sing." Wes said before dismissing everyone.

"And once more they did it." Jeff mumbled.

"Yup. Stabbed us right in the back." Nick said sighing. "But hey, it won't be that bad." Nick said. But he was friends with Pierre so for _him _it wouldn't be so bad. Pierre should be thrilled now, while Jeff was in a rage.

It seemed a pattern by now, every time Jeff got out o the Warbler practice he was always mad at something or someone.

Nick reached for Jeff's hand before leading him out of there calmly, they could hear Sebastian and Pierre behind them but didn't slow up for them. "It'll be okay," Nick assured Jeff who nodded.

As they reached the room Nick sat on his bed and reached for his phone while Jeff went for a quick shower.

"I have a missed call for my mum..." Nick mumbled nervously, just loud enough for Jeff to hear.

Jeff who was still undressing walked to the room again. "Call her back, and don't freak out, it'll be okay." He said softly with a reinsurance smile.

Nick nodded and quickly dialled his mother's number and waited her to pick up.

"_Hello?" _Nick's mother asked as she answered the phone.

"Hi, mum! You called?" Nick tried to hide his nerves.

"_Oh, hi Nicky." _She said, she didn't sound very well.

"What happened?" Nick asked worried.

"_Your grandmother..."_ Amanda said slowly._ "She's stable now," _She quickly added.

"Stable?! What is that supposed to mean?" Nick started freaking a little out. Jeff looked at him concerned and walked to him sitting beside him.

"_She and your father, they fought and her heart didn't take it." _Amanda said in a small voice.

A feeling of rage and concern washed over Nick. "In what hospital is she?" He asked between his teeth.

"_We are in the Westerville's hospital, she was here because she was going to see you, before it happened."_ Amanda mumbled.

"I'll be there in no time." Nick said and hung up, clenching the phone in his hand.

"What happened?" Jeff asked worriedly.

"My grandmother is in the hospital." Nick muttered, he was so furious he couldn't speak louder.

* * *

><p>Dun dun duuuun<p>

(sorry I just really felt like doing that... :P)

So what do you think about the chapter? Leave me a review please? :)

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

I love you all, see you next chapter! :D


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys!

So here I am with a new chapter! :P

It's not as big as the couple last ones but I hope you still like it! :)

**(I do not own Glee!)**

* * *

><p>"I have to go to the hospital." Nick got up with a jump.<p>

"Wait. You are not going to drive like that." Jeff said getting up too. "Wait just a second so I put my shoes on." Jeff said walking quickly to the bathroom just to pick up his shoes.

"No, you don't need to." Nick said taking his blazer off to reach for a jacket.

"You are not going to drive like that!" Jeff said.

"Like what?!" Nick asked a little annoyed, why couldn't Jeff just let him go? Nick needed to get there as fast as possible.

"Nick! You're red with rage and shaking! You are not going to drive." Jeff said reaching for his car keys.

Nick raised his hands a little and looked down at them, he was indeed shaking, but he was only noticing now. "Fine." He mumbled.

Jeff reached quickly for a jacket before Nick pulled him out of the room to the hallway, pulling him towards the general direction of the parking lot.

"To where?" Jeff asked starting the car.

"Westerville's Hospital." Nick answered putting his seatbelt on.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, Jeff drove with some extra speed so they would be faster. As soon as he pulled out the car Nick was already jumping out. Jeff followed him.

At the reception Nick asked for his grandmother, the woman searched the name on her computer and as she found it and indicated the way Nick didn't waste a second, practically running to the waiting room, Jeff always following him.

Nick could feel the rage boiling inside him, and every second that passed he felt angrier and angrier, Nick had taken a lot those past few years, but his father making his grandmother – who had helped him so much and supported him so much during that time – go to the hospital was the line.

As soon as he stepped inside the waiting room he looked around. It was empty except for his mother at the window, pale and looking down at her hands, her hair was covering part of her face and Nick didn't need to look twice to know she had silent tears running down her face. On the other side was his father, hands on his pockets and although he had a slight glint of nervousness in his features he was incredibly calm. Nick couldn't help but groan.

It was his mother! His mother was in the hospital, sure, she was stable now, but that didn't mean she was okay! That didn't mean she was okay _at all_!

Nick's father didn't even have time to turn his face, Nick was already walking to him. "How?! How can you do this and be so... relaxed!" Nick nearly shouted.

Nick's father glanced to the side with an eyebrow raised before turning completely to Nick. "You say that like it was my fault!" He said not bothering to take his hands out of his pockets.

"Because it is!" Nick said angrily. "You were the one fighting with her!"

Behind him Jeff was biting his lip, he couldn't stop Nick, he was too angry. He looked around and saw Nick's mother covering the rest of her face with her hair by looking even more down. Jeff walked to her and sat beside her, not knowing very well what to do, but feeling like he should do something.

Amanda glanced at Jeff and let herself lean against his side a little, Jeff smiled sadly at her and wrapped her shoulders with his arm, she rested her head on his shoulder and slowly Jeff felt his shoulder starting to get wet.

"But we were fighting because of you! Her little precious grandson! You were always too spoiled from her." Nick's father said starting to get angry too.

"Maybe she didn't have to 'spoil' me," Nick air quoted with his fingers. "If you had been there! If you had let me choose my own future! But no! I had to marry who _you_ wanted! I had to work where _you_ wanted! I had to do what _you _wanted! This is _my _life! I should get to make my own choices! And that's what grandma has been help me to fight for! This is all, your fault and you know it! You don't even care about her!-"

"Stop!" Nick's father hissed and grabbed Nick by the front of his jacket. "Shut. Up."

"Get off me." Nick hissed back looking angrily at his dad who was looking as angry as Nick was.

Jeff decided it was enough. He got up carefully, because of Amanda and then walked to the two dark-haired men. "It's enough, Nick." He said softly to Nick to calm him down, and making Nick's father let go off his boyfriend.

Nick felt slightly calmer as he felt Jeff's hands on him and when he made his dad let go. Nick's father groaned, but before Nick could say anything else, Jeff was dragging him to the other side of the room telling soothing words to him so he would get calmer.

Nick took several deep breaths getting calmer with Jeff's words. He sat beside his mother and hugged her, ignoring his father that was still furious in the other side of the room.

"How's she?" Nick muttered to his mother, he still didn't know many details.

"She's stable but unconscious, the doctors don't know when she'll wake up." She mumbled. "We can only see her when she's awaken."

Nick sighed and nodded, letting the truth sinking in and soon he was feeling tears in his eyes. His grandmother was on a hospital's bed, unconscious. Nick felt a sadness weighting in his chest. He wasn't ready to lose her, he couldn't! But his mother said she was stable, so that had to be somehow good, right? He really hoped so.

Nick felt a pair of arms sliding around him, he looked up, his tears blurring his eyes, to find Jeff hugging him. "Thanks for being here." He mumbled.

"It's okay, I'll be always here for you." Jeff replied softly cleaning Nick's tears with his thumb gently. Nick gave him a trying smile leaning against his touch a little.

They all stood there waiting. Waiting something would happen and a doctor would come in saying they could either go to Nick's grandmother's room, even if she was unconscious, or that she was awake. Nick was hoping for the latter. He just wanted to see his grandmother.

The minutes seemed like hours, Jeff ended up getting some food and coffee to Nick and Amanda since it was getting late.

"You should come back to Dalton, Jeff..." Nick said tiredly, it was over ten p.m. and Jeff needed some sleep. "We have classes tomorrow." He said.

"Will you come too?" Jeff asked softly.

"No, I'll stay in case she wakes up, then in the morning I'll go back to Dalton." Nick mumbled.

"Then, I'll stay with you." Jeff said firmly, he was not going to leave Nick when he needed him the most.

"No, please, come back. I'll need your help tomorrow and... You should be well rested. My mum will give me a lift to the school." He said.

Jeff shook his head. "I can't and I won't leave you alone in here."

"But I don't want you to stay, I mean, I'd rather you to come back and sleep and be okay, I'd be so much more relieved if I knew you were sleeping nicely back at Dalton." Nick said. "I'll be okay with my mum here. Please, Jeff don't argue with me now." Nick asked tiredly.

Jeff looked at Nick for a few seconds. "Fine." He mumbled. "I'll just go because I don't wanna make you more stressed." Jeff got up and leaned over Nick to kiss him. They heard a snort coming from Nick's dad but both ignored. "If anything happens, anything at all, call me okay?" Jeff asked softly.

Nick nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Jeff said sadly and kissed Nick's cheek before leaving.

Nick followed Jeff with his eyes as he left, he didn't want him to go but he didn't want him to stay there the night too. Nick sighed, he felt numb and sick. Just the thought of losing his grandma made him want to cry.

The time passed and Nick didn't even notice before he knew someone was sitting beside him. "Hey," Pierre said in a soft tone.

Nick's head snapped up to the French. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I heard Jeff say to the guys you were here because of your grandmother, and I thought it would be nice if I dropped by since Jeff isn't here." Pierre shrugged. "Looks like he didn't feel to be here and-"

"Not now, Pierre." Nick interrupted tiredly. "I sent him to Dalton I don't want him to be here all night with me, I want him to rest. And you should go and do the same."

"No, I'm not leaving. And there's actually nothing you can say to make me go. I'm not your boyfriend I won't feel bad for not doing what you want."

"But you are my friend so," Nick said, he didn't Pierre there. If he wanted someone it was Jeff, not Pierre. Even though they had this really weird friendship now.

"So, I'm gonna stay anyway." Pierre said leaning back on the chair, making himself comfortable.

"You're too stubborn for your own good." Nick sighed.

"Well, that time you're studying, it was good that I was stubborn, uh?" Pierre grinned and elbowed Nick suggestively.

Nick punched his arm. "I have a boyfriend now! Don't say those kind of things!" He said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." Pierre chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Nick said, but then couldn't help but grin.

"Sure."

"I mean it." Nick said seriously now.

Pierre just nodded.

The rest of the night wasn't as bad as Nick thought it would be. Pierre actually helped a lot by being there. They spent most of the time talking and as Nick had already noticed, when Pierre wasn't a total prick he was actually a very nice person to chat with. He liked to talk with him about random things.

Nick's dad, after a few hours, gave up on being there and went to a Hotel near the hospital, dragging Amanda with him. She wanted to stay but Nick walked to her saying she should go because she really looked tired, and Nick was going to stay so if anything happened he'd call right away. Amanda made him promise he would actually call and Nick nodded. Nick's parents finally left leaving there Nick and Pierre alone.

"Your mother looked pretty down." Pierre said softly as Nick sat beside him again.

"She is. My grandma is a second mother to her, she might even love her more than my father does." Nick rolled his eyes.

They continued to talk, both very tired but trying to not fall asleep in case anything happened. Nick ended up falling asleep leaned to Pierre, resting his head on his shoulder.

It felt strangely comfortable to be under Pierre's arm. He slept surprisingly peacefully, considering the circumstances, yet it was a dreamless night.

Nick woke up with the light from the waiting room's window hitting his face, he frowned and looked up finding Pierre asleep. Something inside him twisted, but not in a completely bad way. Nick quickly straightened up feeling weird.

Pierre who was supporting himself on Nick fell forward and woke up with a deep breath. He looked around as he yawned and stretched his back until his eyes fell on Nick. "Hey, morning," He mumbled sleepily with a smile.

"G'morning." Nick mumbled back before getting up. "I need some coffee. Do you want some too?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'll go with you," Pierre said.

"No, stay in case the doctor appears." Nick said and Pierre nodded, Nick didn't even look him straight in the face, he couldn't after what he had just felt. He didn't even know what that had meant.

Nick went to the Hospital's cafeteria to get some coffee for him and Pierre before returning to the room giving it to Pierre.

"You know what? I actually didn't sleep that bad," Pierre said after a couple of minutes of awkward silence.

"Yeah, I guess I was too exhausted." Nick mumbled.

Pierre nodded and then, thankfully, Nick's mother appeared.

She quickly went to hug Nick tightly. "How are you sweetie?" She asked still holding her son in her arms.

"I'm okay, I need to go to Dalton, but call me if anything happens, okay?" Nick asked leaning back.

"Of course! And I'll take you," She said with a small nod.

"No need," Pierre spoke behind Nick. "I brought Seb's car, and I have to come back too, so..."

"Oh," Amanda looked at the boy noticing him for the first time ever. Did he stay there with Nick? Why? Why didn't Jeff stay? Did Nick and Jeff fight? She didn't even want to think about that possibility, Nick had seemed so happy with Jeff. "O-okay then," Her eyes returned to her son. "I'll call if anything happens." She promised.

Nick nodded and hugged his mother again before going away with Pierre, he still needed to shower and get ready for school.

The ride to Dalton was awkward for Nick. Pierre was simply too sleepy to talk, Nick was still feeling weird for what had happened he just wanted to see Jeff hug him and kiss him and put that behind his back.

* * *

><p>You liked it?<p>

Please review it? It would really mean a lot! I want to know what you thought about the chapter!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

~Hugs~


	25. Chapter 25

Helloooo!

I'm gonna keep this short so you can pass right to the chapter ;)

I just hope you enjoy it! :D

**(I do not own Glee)**

* * *

><p>Nick got inside the room quietly in case Jeff was still asleep.<p>

The curtains were slightly open and the light would soon hit Jeff's face, who was still sleeping, it was really soon. Nick rolled his eyes fondly and walked to the curtains to close it.

"Hey," A sleepy mumble came from the bed as Nick closed the curtains.

Nick turned to Jeff and smiled walking to him and lying beside him wrapping Jeff with his arm. Yes, that was what felt right, not whatever he thought he felt with Pierre. "Hey," He said softly.

"How was your night?" Jeff asked sleepily.

"Not too bad. I slept a little but I'm very tired." Nick said snuggling closer to Jeff.

"Then rest now a bit, I'll go shower first." Jeff said trying to slide his legs off the bed to get up.

"Don't even think about it!" Nick whined holding Jeff tighter. "Don't leave me now." He asked.

Jeff smiled and kissed Nick softly. "Okay,"

Nick smiled widely and rested for a while before Jeff had actually to get up to go shower, Nick hugged his pillow instead, not feeling as good and not being as comfortable as if it was Jeff.

It took a bit long for Nick and Jeff to get ready and leave their room, Jeff led Nick to the cafeteria so they could eat something and Nick could drink a coffee that would actually make some effect and wake him up a little.

"Good morning," Their friends said one at the time as Jeff and Nick sat, they all looked at Nick concerned.

"'Morning," Nick replied sipping his coffee.

"How are you Nick?" Thad asked gently.

"I'm-I'm okay I guess." Nick mumbled with a shrug. "I haven't seen her, so I guess deep inside I still can't believe this."

Wes, who was beside Nick, put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "She'll be okay, you'll see."

"I surely hope so, I can't lose her." Nick looked a bit down as his eyes burned with tears he didn't want to let out.

"And you won't." Jeff said soft but firmly, wrapping an arm around Nick's waist.

"Hey, I was thinking about having boxing today... We haven't had a practice in so long..." Thad said leaving the space for people to say yes or no.

"I don't know Thad, I'm not really in the mood." Nick muttered.

"It'd be good for you though, to just let out the stress and forget about your problems for a while." Jeff said gently.

Nick wondered for a while, yes he really needed to let some stress out of his body. "Yeah, I guess." He said. "If I'm not too tired I'll pass by the gym."

Thad smiled a little and nodded before looking at the others who also said they'd go.

Nick got up after a few minutes of chatting to go calmly to his classroom, Jeff went with him since they'd have the same class now. Nick leaned to him as they walked, he remembered that morning and bit his lip.

"Jeff? There's something I need to tell you," He said quietly just hoping Jeff wouldn't jump to conclusions and hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"What is it?" Jeff glanced down at Nick not really sure what to expect.

"Just don't freak out, okay? Pierre passed by the hospital yesterday night and ended up staying there all night." Nick mumbled leaning a little away from Jeff to look at his face.

"What?!" Jeff turned to Nick frowning his eyebrows. "So, I can't but he cans?"

"Jeff... I didn't ask him to nor I did let him, but he just wouldn't go!"

"Of course. Of course he wouldn't. Can't you see what he's doing? He wants you back, and you're too blind to see it!" Jeff said getting exasperate.

"But I don't want him! I want you!" Nick said moving closer to Jeff and hugging him by his waist. "I don't give a crap about Pierre!" Nick said trying to convince himself of that too.

Jeff sighed and nodded. No matter how many times they had that conversation he would never feel completely okay with Pierre flirting with Nick, because he didn't want to lose him! No matter how many times Nick would say he didn't care about Pierre Jeff would never put his guards down.

"Okay," Jeff mumbled and restarted walking pulling Nick close to him.

Class passed quick, Nick and Jeff sat on the back of the classroom chatting lowly so the teacher wouldn't call for their attention.

It was nice to just be chatting about something random with Jeff, put all the stress aside and just have that moment with him, he'd like it better if they were outside so he could actually kiss Jeff whenever he wanted.

The rest of the day wasn't that bad either, there was always someone with Nick trying to take his mind off his grandma at least while he was in Dalton, by the end of the school day Nick had decided to stay for boxing, it would be good for him to let out all that negative energy and maybe he'd feel so exhausted he'd sleep deeply during the night even if he was in the hospital.

But he couldn't deny the one that had supported him the most was Jeff. Pierre tried to have some time with Nick but after that morning Nick just found a random excuse to escape that.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Jeff asked softly as they were entering the gym, hand in hand.

"I don't know Jeff, I think you should stay and rest and-"

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Jeff interrupted Nick loudly as he looked up and saw Pierre talking with Sebastian in the gym, ready for a practice.

Nick's eyes widened as he saw Pierre's bare torso, well that brought back some memories. Nick slapped himself mentally shutting his eyes close and looking to the side not liking at all what he was feeling inside. He just wanted to leave now, he didn't know what was going on with himself! He loved Jeff, no one else!

Nick took a deep breath, he was just extremely tired. That was the problem. It had to be.

"What? I just joined boxing," Pierre said innocently. "I needed to start doing some sports."

Behind Pierre Sebastian was about to throw up, he knew very well why Pierre was doing that and it made him sick and Thad was looking guiltily at his snickers

Jeff was red with anger, he just wanted to beat the crap out of Pierre. Nick looked up at Jeff and pulled him to the corner of the gym so they could start the warm up. "Ignore him." He mumbled. "I'm doing the same." He said even lower, he couldn't look at Pierre right now.

"Ignore?" Jeff said and then whispered angrily to Nick. "Nick, this is going over limits! Dalton has more than twenty different sports! You know why he chose boxing? Do I need to tell you why?" Jeff said.

Nick felt sick with guilt. "Please, Jeff, don't do this now." He mumbled.

"Nick why won't you come over here and practice with me?" Pierre's voice got to their ears from across the gym.

Nick couldn't help but blush slightly but Jeff lost it, he was ready to go punch Pierre when Nick stopped him. "Don't-" He mumbled.

"Are you kidding me?" Jeff shouted. "Are you even serious? After all that has happened you are really stopping me from going there and punch him!"

"Jeff is just no use, I don't-"

"I know, you've said it, you don't give a crap about him. But you know what, I do give a crap if the asshole is trying to break us up!"

"Hey, calm down with the names there!" Pierre said frowning.

Jeff turned to him even more furious. "You shut up! If you don't want to have your face even worse than already is, shut the hell up!"

Pierre was about to reply but then he decided it was better not.

"Please just calm down." Nick asked softly, he didn't want to see Jeff like this.

"I can't! I can't because you're so freaking blind you can't see what he's doing!" Jeff said exasperate before grabbing his bag and leaving, he couldn't stand being there.

"Jeff, please, just breathe!" Nick followed Jeff.

"Then give me time to! Leave me alone!" Jeff snapped, before he could even think about it, shutting the door on Nick's face.

Jeff was so angry he couldn't even think straight. He reached for his phone to call his brother. With all that happening he had totally forgot to call him again for advice.

Tony didn't pick up at the first try, but Jeff insisted, tears already streaming down his face as he walked to his room.

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't my stealer younger brother,"_ Anthony's playful tone reached Jeff's ear and he couldn't help but let out a sob. _"Hey, what's wrong? I'm sorry! I was just kidding!"_ Anthony's voice quickly changed to concern.

"It's not you," Jeff said finally getting to his room.

Jeff explained everything to Tony, letting out a sob here and there. Anthony listened, dead quiet and taking in all the information he was getting at once.

"I think I ruined everything! I don't even know what to do now, what if Nick hates me?" Jeff sobbed to the phone.

"_Calm down, brother, come on, breathe."_ Anthony said soothingly and Jeff did so taking shaky deep breaths. _"Do you want to know my opinion? I think Nick wouldn't leave you for this. It's not your best moment, sure, but Nick loves you, I saw it in his eyes. If Nick says for you to ignore this Pierre guy you should."_ Anthony said calmly. This was why Jeff actually loved his brother, he could be always just playing around, but when Jeff needed him really, he'd be there for him.

"Thanks," Jeff mumbled.

"_No problem, bro. Now, go talk to him and clarify everything, okay?"_

"'Kay." Jeff said before hanging up and taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Anthony walked through the Dalton hallways. It was funny how he only needed to shave twice and put his Dalton hoodie to look like he could be a student there again.<p>

Yes, Anthony had been a Dalton boy before, and he had great memories about that school, for example, that was the corner where he first pranked his gym teacher, of course after it he had a week of suspension. Not so much of suspension since he couldn't go back home, so he basically spent a week in his dorm doing whatever he wanted, not worrying about food, because he was allowed to go to the cafeteria, and he could still use gym and all the other spaces in the school as long as he wouldn't be caught, and of course, Anthony Sterling was never caught.

Oh and that was the corner where he soaked his _friend_ from head to tip toe with jelly, that one had been a hard one to do.

Anthony chuckled at the memories, he wondered what would happen if a teacher saw him there. _Oh wait – _he reminded himself – _that already happened. She ran away shouting incoherencies._ But apart from his old Geography teacher no one else from his previous teachers was still teaching there, which was weird since he had just graduated three years ago – he felt old now. But at the same time that was good, because that way Jeff didn't have to worry about teachers being striker with him because of his elder brother – even though Jeff had no idea what had happened in those hallways just a few years ago when Anthony was there.

Anthony called himself some sense, he had to focus, he wasn't there for the memories of the good old times, he had come with a mission. And that mission was much important that anything else.

It was Jeff's happiness that was on the line. And nobody – and Anthony meant it – could risk that. Jeff was his little brother, who he had to protect no matter what, and who he would love no matter what. He could mess with Jeff a lot, but he loved him and he was the only one that could bring some hell to Jeff's life, because it was only joking. Oh and Nick obviously, but that was a different conversation, Nick could make it up to him after, if you know what Anthony means.

Anthony was walking around for at least twenty minutes, he hoped Jeff wouldn't see him, that would ruin the whole purpose of his mission.

He turned the corner to find his target, and better, he was alone. Pierre was leaned against the wall reading some random French book. Anthony grinned and pulled the hood down, he made himself look smaller as he walked towards the French. _Acting lessons, you better pay off now._ He thought.

Anthony tripped on Pierre's feet on purpose but making it look like it was an accident, he yelped and was ready to fall on his hands to not hurt himself when a pair of hands grabbed the back of his hoodie and pulled him up.

"Whoa, there." Pierre smiled softly at him but then he saw Anthony's face and his expression quickly changed.

_Is that your best flirty face? Ugh, what did Nick see in you...?_ He thought to himself as he smiled shyly at Pierre. "I'm sorry," He said nervously. "I wasn't paying much attention to the way." Anthony rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay, no problem. Are you okay though?" Pierre asked looking at him like Anthony's ex-girlfriend had looked at him in their second or so date, just before they slept together.

_Really kiddo? Sorry, I am too old for you. _Anthony thought for himself. "Yeah," He chuckled nervously. "I am."

Pierre eyed Anthony from his head to his toes and the blond had to make his best efforts to just not roll his eyes at him, was this guy even for real? Couldn't he be even more obvious? _Yes, I know I have a great body, would you _stop_ staring at it?! Thanks, appreciated. _He thought as Pierre kept his eyes on him for a little longer than he should.

"So, what's your name again?"

"Anthony, but everyone calls me Tony." Anthony looked up at Pierre with a sly grin. Only then he realised giving his real name could have been stupid, he didn't know what this Pierre guy knew about him, but Jeff didn't look like he had shared all his life with this guy so it should be okay.

He made some small calculations, if he straightened up completely, like he was used to be, he would be taller than the other boy; that was nice to know.

"Nice name, I'm Pierre." Pierre grinned widely. "So... Would you like to go for a coffee?" He asked.

Anthony was sick with that conversation so he just put an end to it. He straightened up his facial expression changing to a serious and dangerous one. "You know what I would like?" He said pushing Pierre against the wall in a non friendly way. "You, to get away from my brother and his boyfriend. And I mean Jeff and Nick."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Pierre said still stunned from the change of humour with a glint of fear in his eyes, this guy was actually huge!

"Oh, spare me. I know you do! You know the blond with the cool brother and the brunet. They look the cutest couple ever?"

Pierre just stood quiet, he didn't want to get punched.

"Anyway, believe me when I say you don't want me to interfere more than I am now. Next time I'll be coming back to punch that-" Anthony tried to find the right word. "Do you even call that a face? Just stay away from them." He warned.

"Fine, I will!" Pierre nodded looking quite frightened.

Anthony rolled his eyes at him. "Even my grandmother has more guts than you." He mumbled letting go of Pierre. "I hope I don't have to come back!" He said walking away leaving Pierre behind still stunned.

* * *

><p>eheheh! So, what did you guys think?<p>

I'm kinda trying to reach 300 reviews so if you could take a minute to review this story it would mean EVERYTHING to me!

Thanks!

:D

See you next chapter to see what will happen with our beloved Niff ;)

**EDIT: Next chapter is the final one before the epilogueeee! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

So, here we are... The last chapter before the Epilogue

To be truthful it feels quite weird, but at the same time I'm happy because I've been working hard to finish it :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :D

**(I do not own Glee)**

* * *

><p>Pierre stared at the blond as he walked away. He was still stunned about that turn of events.<p>

Pierre wondered for a while if he should give up on Nick, he really didn't want that guy to come back to punch him or something! But at the same time, it was Nick. Hot as hell and amazing Nick. Yes, Nick was worth a punch right? And it's not like Pierre is not in the boxing team now, he'd learn how to defend himself.

He nodded to himself and walked to the cafeteria. Anthony – if that was his real name anyway – had wasted his time with Pierre. When he stepped inside the cafeteria Sebastian pulled him out again.

"Hey!" Pierre whined.

"No, you don't wanna go in there." Sebastian said. "Jeff and Nick aren't talking yet."

"And? That's even better!" Pierre rolled his eyes.

"Let me make it clear. Jeff didn't punch the hell out of you yesterday because of Nick. They aren't talking with each other. Jeff won't stop and actually punch you." Sebastian said.

"Jeez, these Sterlings are violent," Pierre mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind. But I wanted to talk with Nick, ask him if he spent the night in the hospital or if-"

"He spent it over Thad's, now let's go Lover Boy," Sebastian made an effort not to groan, he was seriously getting sick of hearing about Nick.

"Fine," Pierre mumbled.

The day passed slowly, Nick felt sad because Jeff and him were still in non speaking terms and he really needed him right now, he was also a bit angry with him because he had overreacted big time.

At lunch time he had felt the urge to just go to Pierre and be with him the rest of the afternoon, Pierre would make him feel better for sure, but then he recalled the situation in the hospital and felt sick not able to even go eat anything.

As soon as his afternoon classes ended he went to his room to get ready to go to the hospital. He didn't even go there the day before as he felt like he'd just get his mother more nervous by telling he and Jeff had sort of fight, so he just said he didn't feel so good and stayed. Nothing had happened anyway.

Nick stepped inside the room to find Jeff sat on the bed looking down at his hands. He didn't say anything, he just closed the door and went to his bed to change to more comfortable clothes so he could go to the hospital.

Jeff looked up and quickly got up. "Nick..." He said before stepping closer to him. "Can I talk with you?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Aren't you talking with me anyway?" Nick said a bit coldly, cursing himself a little since he actually wanted to be okay with Jeff again.

Jeff bit his lip. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, I overreacted."

"You did. But-" Nick sighed and turned to Jeff. "I guess I understand. I wouldn't like if I thought someone was all over you and trying to get you away from me." Nick said. "I just wished Pierre hadn't come to Dalton to ruin everything." Nick mumbled and he meant it. If Pierre hadn't come back the scene in the hospital that was bugging Nick so much wouldn't have happened, as well as the scene in the gym with Nick's mixed feeling but above all Jeff would never doubt Nick loved him and only him. But to be quite truthful, not even Nick was sure he only loved Jeff and only Jeff, and he felt really bad because of that, he felt almost like he was betraying Jeff's trust.

"He doesn't have to ruin anything. I can't ignore him, but you could try to stay a bit away from him." Jeff mumbled almost shyly.

"No. He's my friend. I just want you to trust me, okay? I promise nothing will happen."

Jeff sighed a bit desperately before looking at Nick, he didn't want to lose him. "Okay." He said.

Nick smiled and pulled Jeff for a tight hug to which he responded by hugging back before kissing him deeply.

"I'm going to the hospital now." Nick said as they parted.

"I'm going with you. And it's not up to discussion. I'll just change." Jeff said firmly.

Nick nodded, he actually wanted Jeff there with him so he wouldn't argue. He finished changing clothes and waited for Jeff before they both went to the hospital together.

When they entered the waiting room hand in hand, Amanda smiled at them, she was glad they were indeed together and that the other guy wasn't there, she hadn't liked much the way he looked at her son.

Jeff stayed with Nick that night, Pierre didn't dare to appear and he was glad. They both were. But in the morning when Nick woke up he didn't feel the same as he felt with Pierre, he told himself it was because he was used by now to wake up beside Jeff.

"Jeff? Wake up babe," Nick said softly.

Jeff snorted and straightened up a bit confused. "What?"

Nick chuckled softly, and felt warm inside. Yes, that was the right feeling.

Jeff was actually super adorable looking that puzzled. "We're in the hospital, remember?" He said softly pulling Jeff closer to him again.

"Oh... Yeah, I remember." Jeff mumbled cuddling against Nick and closing his eyes again.

Nick smiled softly at Jeff and kissed him softly, Jeff's lips' corners turned up in a smile and Nick couldn't help but kissing him again.

Nick let Jeff sleep a couple of minutes more before waking him and helping him back to the car, it was still too early and there they didn't rest as well as they would if they were in their comfortable room.

The other thing that was worrying Nick very much was the fact his grandmother hadn't woke up yet, and they didn't let him see her, he tried to have his head busy with thoughts so he wouldn't think of his grandma or he'd start crying for sure, he loved his grandma so much, he couldn't lose her, he wasn't ready for that. For one side he was glad his life outside the hospital was really busy, because he didn't have time to actually think what was happening inside the hospital, he never got to see his grandmother on the hospital bed, or so part of him was actually denying all that, deep inside he hoped that was just a big messy and twisted dream.

The day passed slowly. Nick spent all the recesses with Jeff and had lunch with all the guys. Including Pierre. They all pretended nothing had happened in the gym, though for Jeff that was harder, but he made an effort for Nick.

That night Jeff was too tired to stay the night in the hospital, so reluctantly he left, knowing Pierre would appear to stay with Nick. But he had promised to trust Nick and so that was what he was doing when he was leaving.

A few days passed. Either Jeff or Pierre would stay with Nick in the hospital, Jeff wasn't quite happy with the situation, but Nick had asked him to trust him and his mother was there almost the whole time anyway.

Anthony had called with a very weird conversation though. It was about Pierre, but he spoke like he actually already knew him. Jeff was confused with that phone call but he answered to what Anthony wanted, saying that he had resolved things with Nick and although Pierre hadn't quite gave up but he didn't seem like he was trying much to get Nick but he couldn't be sure because most of the time he wasn't there.

Anthony finished the call with a long moment of silence before saying "Okay, goodbye brother, I love ya." and then hanging up.

Jeff decided to forget that phone call. He just kept working for school and helping Nick in everything he could. By being there for him when he came back from the hospital, by going with him to the hospital, by making him eat properly, by just being there with a shoulder where he could lean on.

On the other hand Nick was getting some mixed feelings coming from Pierre, he had thought when he had left him the first time, he wouldn't actually have to worry, when he came back he was glad he was with Sebastian, but now every time he was with him he couldn't help but notice how nice Pierre actually was. He had interesting conversations with him, he laughed, he _enjoyed _being with him. But his stomach and feelings would get all mixed up, mixed up because he was used to feel that with Jeff and actually with Pierre before they broke.

Nick was starting to perhaps have a small crush on the French again, and that scared him a bit since he really loved Jeff.

Pierre had decided to take it slower than he had been so far, he didn't want to get punched from either of the Sterling brothers, and he didn't want Nick to think like Jeff or he would get away from him, even though he had noticed some change in Nick towards him, in a good way.

Sebastian couldn't hear about him anymore though, he was so sick of hearing Pierre talk about Nick to the point he could be completely turned on and ready to do it with Pierre but at the mention of Nick's name he'd lose all his will power do to it. He just wanted Pierre to see he didn't have to go break up Nick and Jeff to have someone caring and loving him, he had a person who liked him right _there_.

Sebastian had taken, so freaking long understanding it wasn't just lust it was something more, he had never liked someone like he liked Pierre and it hurt to know Pierre didn't care the same way he did.

Nick was in the hospital alone when the new came. He had just sent Jeff to Dalton since he was tired, when the a nurse came to the room saying Nick's grandmother had woken up and was stable enough for him to go see her.

When Nick saw her his heart ached for a couple of seconds. His grandma looked so weak and fragile. But after being with her for a while he started getting more and more relieved because she was actually well, she was just really pale but for the rest she seemed good. At least she sounded like herself so that had to be a positive thing.

After a few hours his grandma sent him back to Dalton, she said she would be fine with just Nick's mother there. Nick said he'd be fine and that he wanted to stay, but his grandmother gave him the 'killer eyes' so before he even knew Nick was already kissing her and his mother and leaving.

As he got to Dalton he ran to his room, as soon as he opened the door he jumped to Jeff's arms. "She woke up!" He said happily.

Jeff was caught unprepared so he had just time to yelp and fall to the floor as Nick jumped to him, he couldn't even go to the bathroom without his boyfriend tackling him to the ground. But then he processed what Nick had said and wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his shoulders hugging him close. "That's great!" He said.

"I'm so relieved," Nick breathed out.

"How was she?" Jeff asked after a while sitting up and bringing Nick with him.

"She looked a bit weak but she was herself, I mean the way of being, so I guess that has to be a good sign," Nick said with a small nod.

"You'll see she's alright," Jeff said softly kissing Nick gently.

Nick smiled and kissed back before nodding. "Yeah," He said lowly.

Nick and Jeff slept cuddling each other that night, both with small smiles on their faces, things seemed to be getting better.

The following day was nice, Nick called his mother who told him his grandma was resting but was okay so he really didn't need to pass by the hospital. He asked if his father had passed by and the answer was a long moment of silence. Nick finished with a "Okay I get it." before saying goodbye to his mum. Maybe it was betted that way, maybe it was better his father didn't go anywhere near his grandma, he didn't want her to have problems again because of him.

That day at dinner he was sat with all the Warblers when Pierre reminded him of something. "So, when will the rehearsal be?" He asked sipping his coke.

"Rehearsal?" Nick asked confused and Jeff also raised an eyebrow.

"You know, the council said we'd have to sing a song all together?" Pierre pointed at himself, Sebastian, Nick and Jeff.

"Wes has been ignoring the delay with choosing the song since your grandma was unwell but we heard she's better," Sebastian said, avoiding looking at Nick much.

"Oh, yes, she is." Nick nodded. "I- uhm…" He turned to Jeff. " When would be good for you?" He asked.

"Any day but next Wednesday." He shrugged, he had totally forgot about that, he really wasn't looking for it, he didn't want Pierre jumping on Nick again even if he looked more calm about it.

"Today then?" Pierre asked. "Me and Seb have a couple of ideas already so I guess we should decide what song to do so we can start practicing soon."

"For me it's fine." Nick said with a small nod.

"Sure," Jeff said shortly positively sure he'd regret all this.

Sebastian just nodded since he had his mouth full.

Pierre smiled widely. "Great! So after dinner in the Warblers Hall. Come on Seb." He said getting up.

"Dude, I'm eating." Sebastian said swallowing the food he had in his mouth.

"You'll eat later, come on," Pierre said and grabbed the back of Sebastian's blazer and dragged him out as he complained and whined.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at them. That couldn't be a good sign.

As Jeff and Nick finished eating they went calmly to the Warblers Hall, hand in hand and quiet.

"Whatever happens try to not lose your cool," Nick asked softly before they entered the Hall. Jeff nodded, he just hoped nothing bad would happen.

"Oh, you're here already," Pierre said glancing up at the new comers.

"Yeah… So, let's choose a song before it gets too late?" Nick said sitting on a couch and pulling Jeff to his lap.

"Well, we have a couple of ideas, we don't have to actually follow them, but at least it's a start." Sebastian said.

Jeff and Nick nodded. "And what's the idea?" Jeff asked curiously.

"We were thinking about doing Mika. He's a great artist, his songs have a nice beat for dancing and it would be something joyful to sing." Pierre said with a shrug.

"Sounds nice, did you have any song in mind?" Jeff asked liking the idea of doing a song that would let him sing and dance already.

"We actually have a dance and all thought out… So, we'll just show it," Pierre grinned in his so characteristic way making the stomach's two boys in that room tingle and create a feeling of apprehension in the other. "Ready?"

Sebastian nodded and turned the sound system on.

_I wanna talk to you._

Pierre was the one who started, he stepped closer to Sebastian with a small grin.

_The last time we talked, Mr. Smith, you reduced me to tears.  
>I promise you, it won't happen again.<em>

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, why didn't they just skipped this part anyway? Oh right, _Pierre _had insisted. Though it would make more sense if it was the opposite since Sebastian's name was Smythe. Sebastian shut up as Pierre was going to sing the next part turning a bit to Nick and Jeff.

_Do I attract you?  
>Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?<br>Am I too dirty?  
>Am I too flirty?<br>Do I like what you like?_

Jeff tightened his grip around Nick's hand a little. Nick leaned a bit to him as a reassurance move, but his heart raced a bit and his stomach twirled against his will. He kept his face expressionless not wanting to show what he felt inside.

For now they weren't dancing, Pierre was just making some gestures as he sang, still grinning.

Sebastian contained a sigh as he sang the next part.

_I could be wholesome  
>I could be loathsome<br>Yes, I'm a little bit shy  
>Why don't you like me?<br>Why don't you like me without making me try?_

As he sang, Sebastian glanced just so slightly at Pierre. That song was sang towards him, because why? Why couldn't he like him?

Pierre continued for the next part.

_I tried to be like Grace Kelly  
>But all her looks were too sad<br>So I tried a little Freddie  
>I've gone identity mad!<em>

Pierre and Sebastian stepped to be side by side before starting to dance, the way they had practised and joined their voices to sing together.

Jeff didn't like the song much, just because he didn't like the fact it was sang towards his boyfriend by other. He tried to ignore that detail, because over all, the song was actually good.

Nick was just avoiding any kind on eye contact with Pierre, afraid of what that might do to him.

_I could be brown  
>I could be blue<br>I could be violet sky  
>I could be hurtful<br>I could be purple  
>I could be anything you like<br>Gotta be green  
>Gotta be mean<br>Gotta be everything more  
>Why don't you like me?<br>Why don't you like me?  
>Why don't you walk out the door!<em>

Sebastian moved to the front to sing the next part alone, but he looked slightly back at Pierre, who was so struck in Nick he didn't even notice Sebastian.

This didn't go unnoticed to Jeff though, he raised his eyebrow a little. So did Sebastian actually like Pierre, or he was making a big deal of just a look?

But no. That wasn't just a look, that look was much more than just simply that, that look told Jeff Sebastian liked Pierre, and, maybe that way he could finally distract the French away from his boyfriend forever.

_How can I help  
>How can I help it<br>How can I help what you think?  
>Hello my baby<br>Hello my baby  
>Putting my life on the brink<br>Why don't you like me  
>Why don't you like me<br>Why don't you like yourself?  
>Should I bend over?<br>Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?_

Sebastian stepped back again giving Pierre the space to step forward to sing the next part.

_I try to be like Grace Kelly  
>But all her looks were too sad<br>So I tried a little Freddie  
>I've gone identity mad!<em>

Pierre and Sebastian joined to sing again, by now it was pretty clear who was singing to whom. Pierre to Nick, Sebastian to Pierre.

_I could be brown  
>I could be blue<br>I could be violet sky  
>I could be hurtful<br>I could be purple  
>I could be anything you like<br>Gotta be green  
>Gotta be mean<br>Gotta be everything more  
>Why don't you like me?<br>Why don't you like me?  
>Why don't you walk out the door!<em>

They danced the same they had danced in the previous chorus. Jeff felt a bit bad for Sebastian and was making his best to not jump off his seat to punch Pierre straight in the face for doing the same twice - for singing something inappropriate to his boyfriend.

Nick on the other hand was feeling sick in his stomach with guilt, he was feeling guilty because he was actually enjoying the way Pierre was looking at him, and for a few seconds he had actually felt the urge to get up, kiss Pierre and pull him out of there.

_Say what you want to satisfy yourself  
>But you only want what everybody else says you should want...<br>You want..._

The song quickly came to an end since Pierre and Sebastian hadn't practiced more.

"So?" Pierre asked with slightly hopeful eyes to Nick.

Jeff couldn't even react anymore, he was tired of Pierre being like that and he was tired of exploding, he was tired of repeating himself like an old broken record.

Nick blinked and glanced at Jeff quickly feeling even worse as he found him containing his anger for himself. "I don't think we should sing that song." He mumbled glancing up at Pierre and regretting it as he felt his heart skipping a beat.

"Me neither." Jeff said coldly.

"Oh... Okay," Pierre said.

Sebastian was in the back pretending to be turning off the sound system and putting everything in place, he felt sad and slightly angry, he was tired of being invisible to Pierre.

"Do you guys have more ideas?" Nick mumbled still avoiding Pierre's face.

"Other Mika's songs," Pierre shrugged.

The mood in the Hall wasn't the best but they had to choose a song. They ended up going for Lollipop and called it a night.

"Nick, can I just have a word?" Pierre asked casually as they were getting up.

Sebastian seemed to be fuming as he knew what Pierre was about to do. "I'll see you in the dorm room." He said between his teeth and left.

Jeff tightened his grip around Nick's hand, Pierre noticed that so he decided to add "It's kind of personal, I just need an advice."

Nick pondered if he should stay according to how he was feeling but then he looked at Jeff and nodded a bit. "I'll see you in the room," He mumbled squeezing Jeff's hand reassuringly.

Jeff bit his lip but walking away a tingling feeling in his stomach, but he couldn't do anything, he was afraid if he exploded again Nick would leave him and he didn't want that.

"So, what do you need?" Nick asked not looking at Pierre's eyes directly.

"I needed to speak with you because I feel like I'm not being completely truthful to you," Pierre said calmly, just hoping this would go like he had imagined.

"Wh-what?" Nick said stuttered.

Pierre reached for Nick's hands. "I still like you. A lot." He said trying to meet Nick's eyes.

Nick's eyes grew to the double of their natural size and he looked straight at Pierre's to see if he was lying. "You don't. You can't." Nick shook his head taking his hands out of Pierre's and stepping back.

"I do." Pierre said stepping closer to Nick and placing his hands on Nick's waist.

Nick wanted to move away from that touch, but he found himself too weak to do it. "I'm with Jeff. I love him." Nick said refusing to look at Pierre's face.

"I know you like me too, even if is just a little. I know you do." Pierre said softly moving closer to Nick.

"You know nothing about me. Things didn't work out with us before, now it wouldn't be different." Nick said shaking his head.

"Is that what you say yourself so you don't leave him for me?" Pierre asked always moving closer and closer to Nick.

Nick looked at Pierre. "I love Jeff." He repeated himself.

Pierre took that opportunity and pulled Nick closer kissing him right on the lips.

Nick froze in shock, his stomach bubbling, and almost started kissing back before he pushed Pierre away. "Stop! I have a boyfriend!" Nick exclaimed.

"Leave him then!" Pierre said like it was the most obvious thing.

"I-I-... I don't know if I want that!" Nick burst out and jerked off Pierre's arms before walking away from him quickly.

"Nick, please!" Pierre tried to call out but Nick was already gone.

* * *

><p>Pierre huffed as he stepped inside the room.<p>

Sebastian looked up from his thick book, a French version of _Os Lusíadas _– a Portuguese poetry book. "How did it went?" He asked coldly, but the huff had given him an idea about it.

"We kissed but he ran away after." He mumbled.

Sebastian jaw clenched. "You kissed him." It wasn't a question. It was more like an accusation.

"Of course I did! I had told you that I would!" Pierre said taking off his blazer and throwing it to the bed.

Sebastian shut his book close no longer wanting to read about the great love of the author when his own was hurting him so much.

"I'm telling you, Nick is going to leave that bleached blond and he's going to be with me. Soon." Pierre grinned. "In just a few days Nick is going to be all mine, I can't wait for it."

"Enough!" Sebastian said annoyed in a firm tone.

"What?" Pierre asked confused.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Sebastian snapped.

"Stand what?"

"That you won't stop going after him when you have me!" Sebastian said getting up from the bed.

"Seb- What do you mean?" Pierre asked quietly looking at the American in confusion.

"I like you Pierre! I've liked you since Paris, and you never saw me as more than a friend or a fuck buddy, and I'm tired of it!" Sebastian said motioning widely with his hands.

"What? But-You never told me this. Why?" Pierre mumbled.

"Because when I tried to pull the subject all you would say was how good was to not have to attach yourself to another person!"

Pierre was shocked with that, he had never thought Sebastian would ever like him like that, but apparently he did, if he had known that before things would be so different, he would had never asked Sebastian to pretend to be his boyfriend, he would ask Sebastian to _be _his boyfriend!

He felt a bit guilty for putting Sebastian through all that, it must have hurt to not just pretend to be his boyfriend but also to hear about Nick all the time.

"And what it's the most annoying is that I can't even try to not like you! Because I can't!" Sebastian said throwing his hands up in the air. "I can't not like the way you are with that French accent and your European ways and just- It's so annoying because you won't even look at me twice!" Sebastian burst out. Pierre just stared at Sebastian not knowing what to say. "Say something," He asked starting to feel bad for confessing all that to Pierre since he was just staring at him with his mouth a bit open.

Pierre opened his mouth to speak but closed it as he still didn't know what to say. He turned completely to Sebastian and walked slowly to him, Sebastian's eyebrow arched but he didn't move.

As Pierre was close enough, he took Sebastian's face in his hands and looked at him for a couple of seconds before leaning to him to kiss him.

It was nothing like the way they had ever kissed, it was gentle, sweet and even soft.

* * *

><p>Nick had to wait before he stepped inside the room, he felt really bad not only for the fact Pierre had kissed him, but also for the fact he had enjoyed it, and he was indeed starting to like him.<p>

"What did he want?" Jeff asked trying to sound casual but he sounded everything but casual. "What's wrong?" He asked as he saw Nick's face.

"I-We need to talk." Nick mumbled looking down at his feet.

"What happened?" Jeff asked more worried, getting up from his bed where he had be sat, and stepping closer to Nick cupping his face making him look at him in the eyes. "Did Pierre do anything?" Jeff asked already regretting being weak and letting Nick stay behind with Pierre.

"It's not his fault." Nick mumbled shaking his head.

Jeff felt his heart aching a bit as he saw Nick looked genuinely hurt. His impulse was to kiss him gently on the lips, but as soon as he did he noticed right away something wasn't well. Nick seemed off, he didn't answer to the kiss, it was almost like- "Nick? What is happening?" He asked with mutter, interrupting his own thoughts, not wanting to think that.

"It's Pierre. He-he kissed me." Nick mumbled feeling smaller.

"He what?!" Jeff gasped.

"There's more. I-I liked it, because I-I... I think I like him."

Jeff felt like his heart was being ripped off his chest he flinched away from Nick. He couldn't believe Nick was doing this to him. "What?" He asked brokenly. "How- how could you do this to me?" Jeff asked leaning to the wall, as he felt his knees were about to fail on him. After all his fears, his insecurities, the suspicions he didn't want to believe... All right.

"Jeff, please, it's not my fault, I still love you!" Nick said moving closer to Jeff to hug him.

"No! Don't touch me!" Jeff flinched away from Nick tears streaming down his face. "You didn't have the right!" He said. "You should have told me when we talked about this over and over again! You shouldn't have told me you still loved me when you actually liked _him_!"

"But I love you!" Nick said desperately crying a little.

"You don't! If you did you wouldn't be doing this!" Jeff shook his head and walked to his bed to sit and bury his face on his hands.

"I do! I still do!" Nick said kneeling in front of Jeff. "I'm so confused right now! Please forgive me!" Nick begged. "It was a mistake and I didn't even kiss back! Please forgive me," He asked again.

"So you can keep playing with me like you have been doing for who knows how long?! Did you even stop liking him ever?" Jeff asked hurt, he had given himself to Nick and now he was doing this.

"Of course I did! Jeff, you mean so much to me I'd never do something like that to you!" Nick said reaching for Jeff's hand.

"You already did!" Jeff took his hand out of Nick's. "Who do you choose?" Jeff asked out of the blue.

"What?" Nick asked a bit confused.

"Me or him? But I warn you Nick if you choose me, you have to be sure you want _me_! Not him! I don't like to be played with!"

Nick looked at Jeff not knowing what to say, he opened his mouth but then closed it again making Jeff feel worse.

Jeff got up and walked to his closet to take some clothes out. "You have to figure this out." He said coldly. "I am not a toy so you can play with me around!" Jeff said and then turned to Nick again. "Don't talk to me again if you still don't know the answer." He said and left the room banging the door behind him.

Nick flinched at the door and then just stared at it. He felt so sad, why did Pierre to ruin everything? What hurt more was to know how much he had hurt Jeff.

When Nick noticed he was crying. He couldn't think properly right now so he climbed to Jeff's bed and hugged his pillow as he cried.

Nick didn't even know what he should think, he was so confused with all the feelings he had towards Pierre, he still loved Jeff so much, but that kiss had felt so good.

Only when the crying eased a little Nick was able to think more properly, still it was very hard and he didn't know what to do, there were so many voices screaming in his head and he really couldn't sort out what was screaming louder.

Nick stood there not knowing what to do for the most time of the night, getting frustrated, pulling on his hair and cursing himself for being like that. He just wanted to sort this out, he wanted to know with who he'd be happy and be happy with him.

He ended up falling asleep crying.

When the light from the window woke Nick up, he felt his head heavy for a few minutes before it started to get lighter and his ideas got clearer. Still he couldn't sort out yet each voice was screaming louder in his mind. One saying he should stay with Pierre another with Jeff, but he couldn't decide what _he_ wanted.

Then he had an idea.

Nick sat up slowly and got up going to his nightstand to reach for a coin. He stared at it for a few long seconds. He flipped it through his fingers watching it before taking a deep breath and throwing it up with his thumb making it flip in the air over and over again. "Heads Pierre, tails Jeff." He mumbled to himself.

Nick was going to let it fall to his hand but at the last second he took it out and let it fall to the ground leaning over it to see what it was.

He stared at it for a second before his expression fell a little. He realised he felt slightly disappointed with that result, he wanted the other.

A small smile grew on his face. He knew who would make him happy after all.

* * *

><p>Dun dun duuun!<p>

So what do you think guys? Your opinion is very important to me! :)

I'll try to hurry with the Epilogue but I can't promise anything because school has been crazy...

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and going to my blog to say nice things! - hugs -

P.S.: An anon a while ago went to my tumblr asking me to do a big group rp for this fic. The rp would take place right after this moment since the Epilogue takes place in a few years after highschool :) but I would only do it if I knew enough people would like to join, so if you would like to join send me a ask to my tumblr samanthaintumbland. tumblr. com [but with no spaces] :D

**See you all on the Epilogue! :D**


	27. Epilogue

wow... So here we are, the end of this fic.

I really hope you liked it until this point and hope you'll like the epilogue :)

(EDIT: Read until the end of it)

**(I do not own Glee)**

* * *

><p>Nick woke up with a small gasp, he sat up slowly looking around the big room. It hadn't been the first time he dreamed with his high school times. Nick smiled at the dream and ran a hand through his messy hair.<p>

Only then he realised he had woken up with the sound of a crying baby on the speakers.

"Can you go?" His husband mumbled his face slightly buried on the pillow, only half of it peeking out.

"Sure," He murmured and kissed the brunet's cheek before getting up lazily and walking to the baby's room.

Nick stepped inside the room and walked to the crib, the little dark-haired girl was still crying, so Nick picked her up and rocked her lightly in his arms. "There, there, little girl no need to cry," He said soothingly.

As the little Agnes saw herself being rocked on her dad's arms she stopped crying to look up at Nick with her big brown watery eyes and a pouty expression on her face.

Nick smiled at her softly before walking to the armchair to sit down, still rocking Agnes. "You know what I was doing? Dreaming," He said in the same soothing tone as before.

It was adorable how Agnes seemed always so calm whenever Nick talked to her, like if his voice made everything better, it didn't actually matter what he said. "And you know who was in my dream? Daddy!" Nick's smile grew wider.

The little girl was much calmer now, although she was not falling asleep again.

"We were back at Dalton with uncle Blaine, Thad, David and even Wes was there!" Nick said a bit of enthusiasm showing through his voice.

Because even if Blaine had moved to New York with Kurt just like Thad and his new girlfriend, Wes had moved to London to live with Charlie and David was in L.A., so Nick could be with Blaine and Thad easily (they worked all together after all) but he barely saw Wes and David (though their friendship stayed strong thanks to long skype video calls).

"But of course, back then I didn't know I would have a beautiful daughter like you!" Nick said and booped her nose making her giggle.

Agnes caught Nick's finger and looked at it attentively for a couple of seconds before putting it in her mouth biting it and looking innocently up at Nick. Nick laughed softly and the little girl blinked innocently.

Nick grinned at her and pulled her shirt a bit up showing her pale belly before blowing air against her soft skin making Agnes squeal, flail, shriek and giggle.

"She won't fall asleep again if you continue with that" A sleepy voice came from the door. Nick looked up and an apologetically smile grew on his face.

"Ops?"

The brunet rolled his eyes and walked towards them. "Then who has to calm her down is me!"

Nick made a dramatic shocked face. "Am I listening right, Agnes?" He said turning to his daughter who was giggling at Nick's faces. "Is daddy jealous because you're having fun without him?"

"Oh shut up!" The brunet picked the girl from Nick's arms and sat on Nick's lap, his legs hanging over one of the armchair's arms and his back resting against the other arm.

Nick quickly hugged him by his waist and rested his head on the other's shoulder before leading a hand to his hair and running a hand through it.

"I like your hair like this," Nick said softly.

"I don't" The other answered rocking Agnes gently in his arms so she would fall asleep again.

"You look hot." Nick grinned.

"It was just for Broadway." A sigh.

"It was nice that we got in the same musical." The brunet nodded in agreement, with a smile. "But... I miss your blond hair too." Nick pouted.

"After tomorrow's show I'll be able to let it grow blond again," Jeff smiled widely and kissed Nick softly.

Nick smiled against Jeff's lips. He was happy now, he had the man of his dreams – literally – a beautiful and healthy daughter, his dream job and great friends.

"Did your father answered yet?" Jeff asked after a while.

"No, and he won't. He'll never get over the fact I am doing what I like and want and that I'm actually succeeding." Nick sighed.

"Do you think your mum could-"

"Jeff," Nick interrupted softly. "My mum could say whatever, he won't come to see Agnes, it's a matter of pride..."

Jeff sighed. "I just wanted her to, I don't know, at least get to know her grandfather." He mumbled.

"But she has one. And believe me your dad is a better grandfather than my father will ever be. And she has a lot of people to love her. I'm actually worried she might turn to be a bit spoiled," Nick rolled his eyes and Jeff laughed softly.

"She has more uncles and aunts than we have siblings!" Jeff laughed.

And well, it was true. As Nick said when he was talking to Agnes; _uncle _Blaine, _uncle _Kurt, _uncle _Thad, _uncle _David, _uncle _Wes, _aunt _Charlie, and never forgetting the worst ones – also known as the ones who spoiled their little daughter the most – uncle Tony, _uncle _Pierre and Sebastian.

"It's funny how you and Pierre turned out to be best friends." Nick said after while with a smile. They didn't even notice Agnes had fallen asleep snuggling in Jeff's arms with a smile.

"As soon as he laid off my man, I didn't have problems with him." Jeff shrugged. "He turned out to be a very nice guy,"

Nick chuckled. "Your man..." He said softly after a few seconds smiling and looking up at Jeff lovingly.

"My man," Jeff repeated before kissing Nick deeply. "But if you think about it" Jeff said taking a deeper breath. "The real surprise is that he's actually married!"

"I know! I never thought Pierre and Sebastian would actually settle down and marry!" Nick mocked.

"They are cute though... And still as horny as teenagers." Jeff said and they both laughed. "And next we have Kurt and Blaine, right?"

"Yep, next month. It's weird they didn't get married before Pierre and Seb," Nick said.

"I think they have been too focused on their job..." Jeff said.

"Not _that_ much though, don't you remember the accidental call?"

"Oh my God, why did you have to remember me of that?" There's some stuff a man doesn't have to hear in his life!" Jeff made a face.

"Being one of them your friends having sex..." Nick said. "And we had the misfortune of having to hear everyone we know having sex." He added.

Jeff shuddered mockingly and then looked down, finding his daughter sleeping. "She's so beautiful... And she's ours!" Jeff said with a happy sigh.

"She is... We'll have to keep an eye on boys and girls, if someone wants to take out on a date they will have to come talk to us first. And just to scare them off Tony has to be there now that he's in army and all... And Pierre and Sebastian too!" Nick said with a nod, just the thought of his little girl on a date with someone made him nervous.

Jeff chuckled. "Why don't we invite the army over too?" He joked.

"Yes, good I like that I idea!" Nick exclaimed.

Jeff laughed and got up to put Agnes back in her crib. "Do you want her to end up alone?"

"No, but I don't want her hurt either!" Nick said as Jeff sat again on his lap.

"Nick, getting hurt is part of the way... She'll get hurt and _we_ will be there for her with tubs of ice cream and good movies..." Jeff said snuggling closer to Nick.

Nick sighed and wrapped his arms around Jeff again, pulling him closer.

"I love you," Jeff mumbled and yawned.

"I love you too," Nick smiled and kissed Jeff gently.

Jeff was already falling asleep on Nick's lap, so carefully, Nick, lifted Jeff and walked to their room again, putting Jeff down carefully. He laid down beside him and the brunet quickly moved and cling to Nick. Nick smiled and hugged him by his waist.

"Do you remember our worst fight? Have I ever told you that I don't regret even a bit choosing you? Because I don't... You're everything to me, and I can only be happy with you," Nick mumbled knowing Jeff was still half awake.

Jeff made a sleepy noise and smiled pulling Nick even closer.

Nick smiled and kissed Jeff's hair falling asleep quickly.

He was one of the happiest men in the world.

* * *

><p>I really hope you guys liked it :)<p>

Could you drop a review so I know if you actually liked it? :3 (EDIT: doesn't matter how long it passed since I posted this! ;D Review it? :3)

It was a pleasure to write it for you guys, you were truly supportive with your reviews and follows and everything!

~hugs~

Thank you for sticking until the end! -heart-


End file.
